


The Stowaway's Heart

by thesympatheticvillain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Confident Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Cuddles, Familial DLAMPR - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Disaster Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Healthy Coping, Healthy Relationships, Human!Virgil, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Unsympathetic Sides, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Roceit - Freeform, Selkie AU, Selkie!Logan, Selkie!Roman, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Touch-Starved, Virgil gets everything he wants, all abuse is in the past, analogical - Freeform, and more - Freeform, i need some happy boys, intruanalogical, intruexiety, selkie!Janus, selkie!Remus, this is going to be mostly fluff with a little hurt/comfort, we're coping and growing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesympatheticvillain/pseuds/thesympatheticvillain
Summary: Virgil is rescued by a family of selkies after being abandoned at sea. Virgil's poor gay heart may just explode.Chapter warnings: Dehydration, Imprisonment, Mentions of human trafficking, mild suicidal ideation
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan - Relationship
Comments: 340
Kudos: 535





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I've been working on when I need a break from my other story, You Belong With Me.
> 
> I needed something super gay and happy, though I apparently have a hard time losing the hurt/comfort themes entirely lol. Enjoy!

Three days.

Three days since they’d thrown Virgil in the brig.

Three days since he'd heard the voice of another person.

Three days since he’d last drank water.

Three days.

He couldn't even open his eyes as he lay motionless on the stiff cot in his cell. If it weren’t for the chill of the night air, he wouldn’t even have known how long they’d left him here. Not that it mattered. No one was coming for him. He was going to die of thirst, locked in the brig of this godforsaken ship drifting through the ocean. They could have at least had the decency to kill him outright, instead of forcing him to wait as he slowly wasted away.

The haze in his brain seemed to break for just a moment as the sound of footsteps echoed above him. He held his breath, straining to hear as the gentle tap of steps moved across the deck. He waited for the footsteps to disappear. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. His mind had to be playing tricks on him.

But the sounds continued. For several minutes, he could hear the deliberate movement of footsteps clicking above him. The sound wasn't just objects rolling about the deck. There were actual people on the ship somewhere above him.

_Maybe someone came back to finish the job they started._

Virgil exhaled bitterly.

_No. It can’t be._

He moaned, confused. They wouldn’t have come back for him. He was worthless to them at this point. In his condition, he wasn’t even worth keeping as a captive for trade. Nursing him back to health would cost them more than the price he'd fetch at the market. Distraught, a groan escaped him as he willed whatever strength he had left into trying to push himself off the ground, only barely managing to roll onto his side. Virgil nearly bit his tongue, forcing back a wave of nausea as he fought the urge to gag.

_Moving is bad. Got it._

He groaned, remaining still as he listened to the soft tapping above him. He forced his eyes open to stare at the hatch in the ceiling in the space outside of his cell. Time passed slowly as he waited, yet the hatch to the brig remained closed. Virgil couldn't help it. His eyes started to droop with exhaustion as his focus faltered. His vision blurred as he nearly answered sleep's enticing call.

_It doesn't matter anyway._

Virgil groaned. Even if they were coming back for him, he stood no chance of fending them off. Whoever was coming would find him, regardless of whether he was awake. He couldn't stop whatever they were going to do to him. He was at their mercy. His head drooped.

_Maybe it would be better to be unconscious._

The sound of metal moving against metal above him tore him from his thoughts. He listened, waiting, until a metal clink from above confirmed to him that they had found the hatch. Even as his heart raced in his chest, he couldn’t even find the strength to tense his muscles in anticipation of whoever was coming his way.

Bright light assaulted his eyes as the hatch opened. He groaned loudly as he clenched his eyes shut and cringed as the footsteps at the hatch came to an abrupt halt.

_Great job, Virgil. Now they know you’re here._

He listened as the footsteps started to descend the steps once more. Slowly, this time. Virgil ached to open his eyes and see who was approaching him. He wanted to see their face. At least then, he could brace himself for whatever they had planned for him, but he couldn’t. So, he waited, lying prone on the bed, vulnerable to whoever approached.

The footsteps paused at the cell doors. Virgil grunted. He forced his eyes open, ignoring the pain. He was only able to make out a tall, dark silhouette standing at the cell door, hands on the bars before the pain became unbearable and his eyes closed once more.

“You’re alive!”

The deep voice was loud and jarring and Virgil couldn't help flinching at the sudden sound.

“I am sorry. I did not intend to startle you, small one.” The voice dropped to a whisper. “Give me a moment. I will get you out of here.”

Virgil relaxed. The voice was mesmerizingly smooth and deliciously deep. Virgil couldn’t help wishing the man would speak more. At least if he was going to die, he could listen to something pleasant as he drifted away.

The source of the voice, however, seemed to have other ideas. As fast as the pretty voice had come, it was gone once more, and Virgil had nearly drifted off to sleep again by the time the voice returned. The man was further away this time,. He was somewhere close to the top of the stairs and he wasn’t alone anymore. Another booming voice echoed down through the hatch above. Virgil cringed. The second man’s voice was deeper and he sounded angry.

“—he’s injured!” The pretty voice spoke again.

“He’s dangerous!”

“He’s barely conscious. Look at him. He's hardly a threat to anyone in his current state.” The pretty voice was flat now, starting to sound annoyed.

“Look at the state of this ship.” The angry voice paused. “What if he’s responsible for this?”

“You think he did this and then just locked himself up in a cell to die?” The pretty voice sounded bitter now. “I find that highly unlikely.”

Silence hung between them for a moment before the other voice spoke again. “He’s still dangerous, Logan. They all are.”

“Undoubtedly, they would say the same about us.” The man, Logan, said bitterly.

“I hate it when you’re like this.”

“Compassionate?”

“Stubborn.”

“Forgive me if lowering my standards of who is worthy of basic compassion is a topic on which I refuse to compromise, Roman.”

“I’m not asking you to lower your standards.” Roman muttered bitterly. “I’m asking you to consider the consequences.”

“I have considered the consequences.” Logan sighed. “I’m not willing to leave him to die over complications that may never arise.”

“I shouldn’t have let you come with me.”

“That is of little consequence at this point. I’m here now.”

Roman sighed, considering the situation. “Fine, but he’s your responsibility and yours alone. No one else will be allowed near him.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Virgil could have laughed at the barely concealed smirk in Logan’s tone. He could guess that this man with a pretty voice was used to getting his way.

“He will remain confined the entire time. He's not going to be moving about the island unchecked.”

“Roman—”

“This is not a negotiation.” Roman stated. “These are my rules if you choose to do this. Otherwise, I’m not allowing it.”

Virgil heard a dissatisfied grunt before Logan spoke again. “Fine, I will concede to your terms.”

“Good, because I have one more.” Roman hesitated. “You will leave your pelt with me while you care for him.”

“That’s not fair—” Virgil could almost feel Logan bristle at Roman’s suggestion.

“I don’t care if it's fair or not. I’m not taking the risk of a human controlling you. That would endanger everyone at home.” Roman interrupted, quiet for a moment before he spoke again. This time his voice was soft and pleading. “Not to mention, I don’t know what we’d do if we lost you again, Lo. He'd never forgive me.”

_Human?_

“Very well, Roman.” Logan’s voice was tired, but he seemed resigned. “That will make the process uncomfortable, but if it will put your mind at ease, I will do whatever you require of me.”

“Thanks, Lo.” Roman’s voice was softer. His angry tone had faded. Virgil’s heart warmed pleasantly at the sweet tone that drifted through the brig. “Now, go do whatever you need to do. We're leaving soon.”

“Thank you.” Hurried steps dropped down from the stairs above. A loud thud resonated in the floor below Virgil as the man jumped past few steps to land on the ground. A moment later, he could hear the jangling of metal as someone fiddled with his cell door. Virgil’s head started to spin and he resisted another wave of nausea. His vision darkened as his consciousness faded for a brief moment.

He woke to the feeling of hands on his neck. Panic coursed through his body as he weakly tried to struggle away from his attacker, but he barely moved, too exhausted and weak to truly fight back.

“Do not move, human. I have no intent to harm you. I only wished to confirm you were still alive.”

Virgil settled as the hands moved off his throat, too weak to do much else.

“Good. You are going to be okay. My name is Logan and I am here to help you.”

Virgil’s skin tingled at the pleasant melody of the stranger’s voice.

“You appear to be severely dehydrated.” Logan spoke softly. A blissful sigh nearly escaped Virgil as the stranger’s soft hands pushed his hair away from his face. “I am going to give you some water, but I will need to prop you up to prevent you from choking. Will you allow me to lift you?”

Virgil groaned and Logan seemed to accept that as consent. Warm hands gently curled him upright, cradling him around his shoulder. He felt a cup at his lips and he opened his mouth, sipping eagerly at the sweet, cool water. Instant relief washed over him as the aching dryness in his throat eased. He nearly moaned with satisfaction, but his relief was cut short as the cup was pulled back away from him too soon. He grumbled unhappily.

A heavenly laugh sounded near his ear. “I'm sorry, dear one. Too much at once will make you sick. You will have more soon. I promise.”

Virgil melted into the man's arms, relaxing at the soft tone of his voice. He wavered at the edge of consciousness, nearly giving into sleep at the comfort of the man's touch.

“You are going to be okay, human. I give you my word.” Logan whispered. A sad tone crept into the beautiful sound of his voice. Virgil felt a hand on the neck, and he leaned into its warmth. “But I don’t think you need to see what is waiting for us up on the deck. Please forgive me, dear one.”

Vague confusion swelled in Virgil’s mind for only a moment before he felt a small prick in his neck. He winced but the pain quickly faded.

“Don't—" Virgil rasped the first word he'd spoken in days. He tried to pull away but his resistance was short lived as his racing mind succumbed to oblivion.

“Sleep now, human.” Logan whispered sadly. “You’re safe now. You'll be in a better place when you wake.”


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a process...  
> I wrote it, rewrote it, edited it twice, lost 3 hours of editing...  
> only to decide I didn't like it and start over  
> but I'm so much happier with it now <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Swearing, Sensory overload, Dehydration, Anxiety, Fainting

Shadows shifted slowly around Virgil as he floated through the empty void surrounding him. The distant noise of his own vague thoughts echoed in his mind, gone before he could even process them. He listened to the murmuring of his own being as the gentle noise nearly lulled himself into a deep, deep sleep. He leaned into the comforting warmth of darkness, letting it surround him as he drifted further and further into oblivion.

_Am I dead?_

The single coherent thought shattered the illusion around him. He suddenly felt himself fading away. Groggily, Virgil dug into the depths his mind, manically searching for any recognition of what had happened to him. The effort only seemed to make him dizzier. Resisting only seemed to cause him to slip away faster. Any feeling of safety fell away as a surge of panic seized his being. Manically, he clung to each thought passing through his mind, feeling them slip away from him. The world turned upside down on him and he faltered, desperately hoping for the spinning in his head to cease. He felt the energy leaving his body as he resisted and the hazy darkness around him threatened to consume him.

_Fuck. I'm definitely fucking dead._

His mind edged closer to despair, but even as the thought crossed his mind, his certainty faltered. A gentle tingle started to move across his body and feeling returned to the tips of his fingers. He shuddered as the gentle tingling turn to the burning of pins and needles piercing his skin. The prickling sensation crept its way slowly up his arm, across his chest, spreading to his limbs as feeling returned to his body. Virgil sucked in a sudden breath as he was forcefully pulled back to awareness. He felt his chest rise and fall as he took rapid, wheezing breaths and his muscles went limp with exhaustion.

_Fine. Not dead._

The bitter thought was short-lived as the sound of moving papers near his feet sent another wave of adrenaline surging through his body..

_I'm not alone._

The realization sent chills surging up his spine. Virgil tried to open his eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he realized that they were sealed shut. A fresh wave of fear crashed through him as the sound of footsteps approached him. Manically, Virgil pushed himself backwards, yelping in pain as his head smashed against the stone wall behind him. He groaned, baring his teeth at whoever was closing in on him.

“Be still, dear one. I give you my word that no harm will come to you while you are in my care.”

Virgil froze, confused. His initial distrust wavered as the soft tone of the voice above him lulled him into a sense of security. His burst of energy faded and he sunk back into the soft pillow beneath him, too exhausted to be defiant.

“Good." The stranger paused. "Forgive me for not immediately announcing my presence. You stirred a few times since you arrived here, but you were not fully awake before.”

Virgil felt the weight of the bed shift as the stranger sat down beside him. Virgil’s skin tingled as a soft hand brushed his hair from his face.

“I tried to offer you water, but you...um, hissed at me. It was an unexpected response, given what I know of humans. I would have expected that kind of reaction would be more characteristic of someone of my species than of yours.”

_That voice…_

The stranger chuckled softly and the gentle laugh struck a nerve in his brain, sending his memories rushing back. Images of being caught by the ship's crew and thrown in the brig of the ship flashed through his mind. He inhaled sharply as the sounds of screaming reverberated loudly in his mind. Virgil shivered violently as his last memory came back.

_I was hanging on by a bare thread._

_Too weak to move._

_I should have died._

He swallowed, nearly choking on his swollen tongue as he recognized the stranger's voice.

_T_ _he man from the boat…_

_He actually rescued me._

Virgil barely had barely had time to process the thought when a cool hand came to rest on his forehead, sending chills down his spine. His initial shock faded quickly and he relaxed, leaning into the stranger's hand as his cool touch soothed Virgil's burning face.

_Logan. His name was Logan._

“You are still abnormally warm. It would be best if you could drink something." The stranger's hand moved to the side of his cheek. "Do you think you could hold water down, if I assist you?”

Virgil opened his mouth but his voice was weak, and he barely managed to push out a raspy breath.

“Do not try to speak, love.” Logan paused. “Can you nod for me, if this is an acceptable arrangement?”

Virgil managed a small nod as he leaned back into the pillow behind his head. He felt Logan's hand move down from his cheek to his jaw, tilting his head upright.

“Give me a moment. I will return shortly.”

The bed shifted as Logan moved away from him. Virgil listened, tracking Logan's movement as he walked to the far side of the room. His attempt at focusing was short-lived as his mind subconsciously started to drift as he listened to the shuffling sounds of Logan as moved about the room. He yawned nearly drifting to sleep at the sound of the pouring water.

Time seemed to blur around Virgil and he couldn't be sure when how much time had passed when he realized the pouring had stopped. Virgil tipped his head up, listening intently, but he couldn’t hear the sounds of Logan moving at all. A pit of dread settled into his stomach as the silence continued. Dread gradually turned to panic as time passed

_He left me…_

_I won't make it on my own…_

_I can't—_

A groan had barely escaped Virgil’s lips when a loud, metallic crash broke the silence. A whimper escaped him as his eyes unwillingly peeled open in shock. Opening his eyes felt like dragging hot sand across his pupils, and he immediately clenched them shut. The burning sensation persisted even as his eyelids closed, but the thankfully the pain seemed to be muted.

“I apologize. I—" Logan's usually silky tone held an unexpected edge of anxiety.

Virgil curled in pain as the sound of Logan clearing the mess echoed loudly in his ears. The sounds seemed to reverberate in his head, growing in volume with each passing minute. Virgil moaned, reaching his hands up to his ears. He weakly pressed his wrists against his ears, trying to drown out the unbearable noise. Barely registering that Logan seemed to have set whatever he'd been clearing down, a wave of nausea washed over him as Logan dropped down next to him. He bit back the urge to gag from the unexpected movement and started to shake as his heightened senses threatened to overwhelm him.

Virgil flinched as hands touched his cheeks. Instinctively, he tried to pull away as shivers swept down his body at Logan's touch, but Logan held his face steady. Logan's thumbs came to rest on Virgil's temples and his fingers teased at the edge of his hair as he guided Virgil's face upright.

_“Give me your pain, love.”_

Virgil barely had time to process Logan's words before a wave of relief surged out from his temples, washing down his body to the tips of his limbs. He sighed gratefully as the pain evaporated out of his body and his senses dulled back to normal. He inhaled sharply as his chest opened up and his wheezy breathing became regular once more.

Logan moaned softly next to him and Virgil felt his grip on his face slacken. Exhaustion was apparent in his voice when he finally spoke again. “Be at peace, dear one. Please, forgive me for my momentary distraction. I did not intend to cause you harm—”

Virgil heard Logan pause as he cracked open his eyes. Logan’s blurry silhouette was barely visible against the bright light behind him, and after only a moment, the burning sensation forced his eyes shut again. 

“Hold still and do not open your eyes, dear one.”

Virgil stifled a moan as Logan’s thumb brushed his cheek, sending pleasant tingles across his face as Logan examined his eyes. Logan turned away from him and Virgil listened carefully as Logan shifted objects around off to the side of the bed. With a final splash and dripping sounds of water, he felt the chill of a wet cloth being laid across his eyes. Virgil quivered gently as the chill eased the inflammation in his eyes.

“Your eyes were not ready to open. You must be patient, and let your eyes rest.” Logan paused for a moment before sighing. “I understand you are anxious to see where you are, but please, trust me a little longer. You will be able to see for yourself soon.”

Virgil swallowed, disappointed. His face clenched as he bit back the urge to gag on his own tongue, but he nodded tensely at Logan.

“Thank you.” Logan's words were quiet, and for a moment he fell silent. Virgil couldn’t even hear Logan's breathing as he sat next to him on the bed. When he finally spoke again, the exhaustion in the undertones of his voice was even more apparent. Virgil felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, realizing how far Logan had pushed himself to save him.

“May I lift you into a better position for you to drink safely?”

Virgil nodded weakly as his body went limp. He felt a hand on his arm. Logan moved slowly, slipping his hands around Virgil's shoulders and underneath his knees. He paused briefly, allowing Virgil a moment to adjust in his grip before attempting to lift him.

A gasp escaped Virgil’s lips as Logan lifted him off the bed, gently edging him closer to the head of the bed. Logan carefully lowered Virgil down on the bed with him, slowly resting Virgil’s upper body on his leg and supporting Virgil’s neck in the crook of his arm. There was a brief pause and Virgil felt Logan turn his head to look over at him.

“Are you comfortable enough, love?”

Virgil couldn’t help the shivers that gently made their way down his body as he felt Logan’s breath on his neck. He nodded, leaning into the coolness of Logan’s arm as Logan leaned over to the side of the bed. After Logan shifted back, Virgil felt a cup at his lips. He leaned forward, eagerly downing the water. Relief washed over him as the cool liquid eased the dull ache in his throat. Logan allowed him to drink longer than he expected, but still, he had to stifle a pitiful whine as he felt the cup leave his lips.

Logan laughed softly, clearly noticing Virgil's displeasure. “I do not mean to disappoint you, love.”

“Logan…” Virgil felt like he was choking as he squeezed out Logan’s name out, but he was beginning to resent his forced silence.

“You... remembered my name?” Logan's voice was soft with shock.

Virgil nodded. His voice was barely more than a wheezy breath, but forced himself to continue to speak.. “More… please…”

Logan hesitated but his resolution quickly weakened. “Very well. I suppose a bit more will not hurt you, as long as you are certain you are not going to make yourself ill.”

Virgil nodded, leaning his head tiredly into Logan’s chest. A moment later, the cup was at Virgil’s lips once more, and he sipped slowly at the water, savoring the coolness of the liquid as it eased his scratchy throat. Virgil willingly stopped drinking before the cup was pulled from him. Satisfied, he leaned back comfortably into Logan’s cool body.

“Where am I?” Virgil’s voice was stronger, though his voice was still gravely and rough.

“Somewhere safe, dear one.” Logan took a breath. “It is an island a good distance off the mainland, but you would not know its name.”

“Why do you…keep calling me that?” Virgil winced, almost overextending his voice.

Logan paused, confused by the question. “You are referring to when I call you ‘dear one'?”

Virgil nodded.

“I hope I have not offended you by doing so.” Logan's voice seemed almost anxious as he spoke.

Taken aback, Virgil shook his head slowly.

“Good. I do not want you to feel that I am taking advantage of your vulnerable position in my care.” Logan paused. “I do not wish to cause you discomfort.”

Virgil 's hand instinctively closed around a handful of Logan’s shirt and he felt Logan stare down at his hand, quiet as he considered Virgil’s question.

“I must admit referring to you as such simply felt natural to me. I was not entirely aware I was doing so until you asked.”

“You don’t even know me.” Virgil grumbled tiredly.

Logan shrugged. “Perhaps not, but admittedly I'm not well-practiced in concealing my feelings. I care about you.”

“Why?”

Logan turned down to look at him. "Why not?"

"You don't even know me." He growled again. "I could be a killer."

Logan was quiet for a moment. "Are you?"

"No." He mumbled tiredly.

"I imagine you would not be surprised if I hated you on sight. So, why is it so hard to imagine that I might care about you instead?"

“Why did you save me?”

“Why would I have left you to die, if I had the capacity to help?”

“You don't know me.” Virgil repeated bitterly, uncomfortable with Logan's pity.

Logan was silent as Virgil anxiously awaited his response. He heard Logan sigh tiredly. “Even after all this time, humans still find ways to confound me.”

“Humans? What—” Virgil whispered, but his voice was weak and Logan continued as if he hadn't heard him.

“Why would I have to know for you to be worth saving?” Virgil could almost feel Logan’s eyes burning into him. His voice held an uncharacteristic harsh edge but Virgil couldn't stop himself

“Your friend didn't think I was worth the effort.” He spat out without thinking.

Logan paused in shock before slowly turned his head away from Virgil. He was silent for a long time and Virgil started to shift nervously, realizing he probably shouldn’t have intentionally antagonized the only person who seemed willing to keep him alive. He opened his mouth to apologize but Logan spoke first.

“I do not blame you for judging Roman so harshly, but you should know, his hesitancy to act had little to do with you. Roman has people he is responsible for protecting and his thoughts were with them.” Logan paused. Virgil was surprised at his sudden apologetic tone. “His hesitancy still does not diminish the value of your life, love.”

Virgil was quiet, unsure of how to process what Logan was saying.

“Do you have a name, love?”

Virgil hesitated.

“You are not obligated to share.” Logan yawned. “I only ask so I have a proper way to refer to you.”

“My name is Virgil,” He muttered into Logan’s chest.

“Virgil,” Logan said his name slowly, almost like he was savoring the sound on his lips. “Okay, Virgil. Are you ready to open your eyes?”

Virgil nodded nervously. He felt Logan slip out from underneath him and lay him gently back on the pillow behind him.

“I must ask that you do not open your eyes right away. Give me a moment before you try.” Logan said as he peeled back the wet cloth from Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil heard a soft splash of water and felt Logan dab gently at his eyes, wiping away the excess buildup on his eyelids, until the felt almost normal again. The burning had subsided nearly entirely as they'd talked .

“You can open them now, Virgil.”

Virgil blinked, looking up at Logan. He could barely distinguish Logan's golden brown hair and blue shirt from rest of the blurry colors around him. He grumbled with disappointment as he tried to blink the haze away.

“Be patient, love. Your vision will clear soon." Logan chuckled softly, leaning closer. “May I have permission to touch your neck? I would like to be sure that your pulse is regular.”

Virgil grunted his affirmation, barely distracted from his attempts to blink his vision clear. His focus broke as Logan's hand brushed his jaw before coming to rest on his neck, sending a pleasant shiver down his body. Virgil felt his cheeks start to burn, embarrassed by his body's reaction to Logan's touch, but Logan seemed not to notice. His mind seemed occupied as he held his fingers to Virgil's neck. Virgil looked up blinking gently as Logan looked down at him.

“If the question is not too distressing…” Logan paused. “May I ask what happened to the ship you were on? The upper deck was in quite a state when we finally dared to board.”

Virgil closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. “I don't know.”

Logan paused, confused. “You know nothing of what happened?”

“I assume the ship was boarded, but by who or why, I don't know anything. The screaming and yelling woke me from my sleep that night, but I was trapped in my cell below deck.” Virgil felt himself grinding his teeth for moment before he forced himself to stop. “I couldn't do anything but sit there and listen to the screaming, until—”

"Until what, love?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Until two of them found their way down to where I was being kept." Virgil felt numb at the memory. "They almost took me with them."

Virgil's intonation seemed to give Logan pause. "Would that not have been better than being left in your cell?"

"No," Virgil's voice dropped as he sifted through the unpleasant memories. "They cornered me, talking about what they could do with me. Easy money was all that was on their minds. Being left to die was a mercy compared to what could have happened. Fortunately, it seems I wasn't worth the effort."

Logan hesitated, staring down at his hand on Virgil's neck, unsure if he wanted to continue. “Why were you being kept in a cell, Virgil?”

“I got caught stowing away on the ship.” Virgil relaxed, relieved at the distraction from the memories playing back in his head.

“I am unfamiliar with that particular phrase.” Logan said uncertainly.

Virgil shrugged. “I snuck on the ship without paying for passage and I got caught hiding in their supplies.”

Logan was quiet for so long that Virgil finally opened his eyes to look up at him, squinting through blurry vision. When Logan finally spoke, his voice quivered with barely concealed anger. “That small of an offense warrants imprisonment?”

Virgil shrugged uncomfortably. “I didn't pay them and I was on their ship.”

A low, guttural growl sent a chill down Virgil’s spine. Logan’s voice had a rough edge as he fumed. “You humans' greed is so great that a few lost coins is reason enough to take someone's freedom? That is an abhorrent practice.”

Virgil shuddered at the anger in Logan's voice, shrinking back into the pillows but Logan seem to have forgotten he was there. Logan's breath was ragged as he raged. Virgil blinked wildly, suddenly uncomfortable being blinded. He sighed with relief as his vision finally came into focus and he was able to look up at Logan.

_Oh no…_

Virgil swallowed and his heart started to pound in his chest.

_He's really pretty…_

He held his breath as his gaze drifted from Logan’s soft looking hair down his sharp jawline. Virgil paused to stare at his icy, grey eyes. They looked volatile, like the clouds over the ocean as a storm approaches. He shivered, pulling his attention away from Logan's eyes, letting his gaze drop further. The top of Logan’s blue, silk shirt was open, exposing the top of his chest. He groaned throwing his head back into the pillow, his heart racing in his chest as he took in Logan's appearance.

_What is wrong with me—_

Virgil flinched as Logan's head spun down to him, but when he peeked his eyes open to look up him. A soft concern filled Logan’s eyes. All sense of danger disappeared as Logan leaned over him apologetically.

“Oh, love. I am sorry.” Logan's voice quivered. “My anger was not intended for you. I did not mean to distress you.”

_Oh fuck. Those eyes—_

“Not distressed...” Virgil squeaked out, nervously cutting off his own thought.

Logan looked down at him confused. “Your vocal tone and increased rate of your heartbeat lead me to believe otherwise.”

Virgil’s gaze flicked down to Logan’s fingers in his neck.

_Fuck._ _I guess lying is off the table.  
_

“I'm not scared.” Virgil whispered desperately as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to slow his heartbeat.

Logan paused, confused at Virgil’s words. “Well, that statement was at least more truthful than the last.”

_Fuck._

Logan continued, trying to make sense of Virgil’s reaction. “The rate of your heart slowed as you closed your eyes—”

_Fuck._

Logan was silent for a long time, before Virgil had the courage to peek up at him. His bravery faltered as he noticed Logan looking down at him with an annoyingly, coy smile.

“You were finally able to see me clearly.” Logan laughed quietly. “Am I right, Virgil?”

The edges of Virgil’s vision blurred as his breathing became ragged. There was no use in denying anything. He desperately tried to catch his breath, unable to calm himself.

_I'm going to faint._

_Who does that?_

_Who actually faints over finding someone attract—_

A pleasant tingling shot down his body as Logan’s hand gently moved from Virgil’s neck to his jaw, guiding his face up to look into Logan’s eyes. Virgil nearly lost himself looking into Logan’s eyes as he leaned in close to Virgil’s ear, inches from his neck.

“Tell me, Virgil.”

Virgil moaned at the feeling of Logan’s breath on his neck.

“Do you like what you see?”

All meaningful thought left Virgil’s mind as he listened to Logan's silky voice in his ear. His breath caught in his throat as darkness crossed his vision and he fainted back into the pillow.

* * *

Logan chuckled softly to himself, reaching up to brush away the hair that had fallen into Virgil's eyes. Perhaps that hadn't been the most gentle way to put his guest to sleep, but it was certainly the most entertaining. He leaned back from Virgil, watching him as he snored peacefully. Logan sighed, smiling as he checked Virgil’s vital signs one last time before reluctantly standing to leave.

“Sleep well, Virgil. I will return to you soon.”

A deep hum echoed in Logan's ears as he turned to the door, drowned out only by loud, metallic creaking of the door. He cast a soft look over his shoulder at Virgil as he slipped out into the network of tunnels running underneath the island. He paused as the the door slammed shut behind him. Reaching into his pocket, Logan pulled out a heavy, metal key. He looked down at it in his hand for a moment, feeling a pang of guilt as he slipped in the lock, turning it until he felt the lock click shut. Locking his guest in his room felt unnecessary, especially given that Virgil couldn't even sit up without assistance, but it was a necessary precaution. He sighed, reminding himself that this was a temporary solution.

He turned to leave, pressing his wrist against his ear. The previously dull hum in his head was becoming insistent. He had been kept away from his pelt much longer than he had intended and it was calling to him. Logan increased his pace, winding his way deeper into the island. He breathed heavily. The call of his pelt seemed to resonate with the stone walls around him, reverberating back at him with even greater force. Logan could feel himself fading as he turned the last corner. He was barely aware of the dim, amber light flickering in the doorway as he approached. His body shook as he stopped in the doorway. His eyes glazed over as the call of his pelt consumed him. Logan felt himself disappearing from his body as the world seemed to fall away from him.

“Logan?!”

The panicked voice barely registered in his mind as he disappeared deeper in his mind, overwhelmed by the call of his pelt. Vaguely, he felt hands on his arms.

“Hold on, Lo. I've got you.”

An eternity seemed to pass as Logan stood there. Unable to even feel if the hands were still touching him, he ached for his pelt, feeling like a stranger in his own skin. A voice spoke next to him, but the words were muddled, unintelligible among the noise in his head.

The haze in his mind broke as his soft pelt brushed against his skin as it was pushed into his chest. Gently, he felt the world come back to him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the grey, spotted fur burying his face in its warmth. Arms wrapped around his shoulders as his awareness of his surroundings gradually returned to him. The grating sounds around him fell silent and he felt whole once more.

“I hate this feeling, Roman.” Logan murmured into Roman’s chest as he relaxed.

“I know, Logan. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry I have to ask this of you."

Logan pulled out of Roman's grip and looked up at him. He noticed Roman’s own dark brown pelt was wrapped around his neck as his pitiful eyes looked down at Logan. He smiled appreciatively up at Roman but his tone was serious. “I made this decision, Roman. You do not need to ask for my forgiveness. Any responsibility for my current state lies solely on my own shoulders.”

Roman stared down him sympathetically. “Regardless, Lo. You're family and I hate seeing you suffer, especially for the sake of some human.”

“His life is no less valuable than mine, Roman.” Logan said tiredly.

“If I thought he believed the same about you, I'd agree with you, but humans never do.” Roman exhaled bitterly.

“Virgil is different. He barely seems to think his life is worth my time, let alone worth more than my own life.” Logan glanced up to see a skeptical look on Roman’s face.

“Virgil?”

“The human.” Logan corrected himself. He hung his head at the serious look in Roman's eyes.

“Don't get attached, Logan. He's not staying. As soon as he's well, he will leave.” Roman voice was empathetic but firm.

Logan took a deep breath, crossing his arms nervously in front of him. He hung his head lower. His voice was barely a whisper. “I connected with him, Roman.”

A heavy silence hung between them. When Roman finally spoke, Logan shuddered at the edge in his voice. “You what?”

“I connected with him, Roman.” Logan’s voice was stronger, though he couldn't help as his voice quivered at the end of his sentence.

“You already have—” Roman yelled, but Logan cut him off.

“I know.” Logan spat out. "I did not ask for this, Roman."

“That’s not even possible. He's human, Lo.”

“It is an unlikely occurrence, but not impossible, Roman.” Logan muttered, unable to meet Roman’s gaze. His stomach twisted with guilt for defying Roman’s authority, even if he did so unwillingly.

“Logan, you don't know what you're saying—"

Logan head shot up to Roman, anger burning in his eyes as he interrupted him. “Are you suggesting I do not know what a soul connection feels like, Roman?”

“No. Of course not, Logan." Roman’s face immediately softened. "I'm just... surprised. Does he know?”

“I do not believe Virgil knows about the existence of soul connections.” Logan looked away guiltily.

“I wasn't referring to the human, Logan.” Roman said flatly.

“No, Roman. I have not seen him since we returned from the ship.” Logan looked down at his feet. “I am planning on going him after I leave here.”

“You'll tell him tonight. Won't you?”

“Yes, Roman.” Logan said bitterly. “I am aching to tell him. You know I would not deceive him.”

“I know, Logan.” Roman stepped forward, gently pulling Logan into another hug. “I don't mean to interrogate you. I trust you. This whole situation just makes me nervous. We still don't even know this human's role in what happened to that ship.”

“Virgil is not responsible. He was imprisoned where we found him the entire time the ship was attacked." Logan yawned, leaning into Roman's chest.

“Lo, your willingness to trust people is endearing,” Roman sighed, looking down at him. “But this human could simply be lying to you.”

Logan shook his head. “I was checking his heartbeat, when I asked. I would have been able to tell if he was lying. It was steady the entire time he talked about it, and given how he reacted to other things I said to him, I believe it is a safe assumption that he is not practiced in concealing his emotions.”

Roman raised an eyebrow at him. “Did the human know what you were doing?”

Logan shook his head, barely looking up.

“You’re a bastard, Logan.” Roman couldn’t help cracking a smile as he released Logan.

“I have been called worse.” Logan smirked tiredly at him and shrugged as he swayed tiredly. “I honestly doubt he would have refused if I had told him what I was doing, but this way the results are more compelling.”

Roman nodded absently. “They aren't absolute though, Lo. You still need to be cautious. Even if he wasn't responsible for that ship, he could still be dangerous, especially if he got a hold of one of our pelts.”

“Virgil is not a danger to us.” Logan barely managed to stifle a yawn as he spoke.

“I know you mean well, but trusting the wrong person has gotten you in trouble before, Lo." Roman sighed sympathetically. "All I'm asking is that you keep your guard up.”

“I will, Roman.” Logan smiled weakly at him.

“Good.” Roman put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the door. “Now, go get some rest. You’ve done enough for today.”

Logan nodded, letting Roman lead him out. He turned his head back over his shoulder at Roman. A small appreciative smile crossed his face. “Thank you, Roman. For allowing me to save him.”

Roman laughed, giving him one last gentle push out the door. “Don't worry about it, Lo. I'm here to look out for you. Regardless of whether I approve of your decisions or not.”

Logan nodded, smiling tiredly as he wrapped his pelt around his shoulders and made his way out into the network of caves. He yawned loudly, looking forward to some long overdue rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody in this AU is going to be able to tell Logan no. He's becoming to powerful.
> 
> Chapter 3 should not take so long....I hope. I think writing a character who was essentially blind and mute was just new, so it took me a bit longer to find my voice.
> 
> Comments, kudos and theories are always welcome. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Assuaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little hectic trying to keep a schedule on this one. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Exhaustion, Anger, References to drugging/Injection sites, Referenced self experimentation, spider  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

A persistent ache in his head pulled Virgil reluctantly back to awareness and he mumbled into the pillow weakly. Grasping a handful of the blanket beneath him, he finally managed to grit his teeth and force his eyes open. Laying on his back, he couldn't see much, but he could blurrily make out a subtle, amber light illuminating the room around him. He blinked, impatiently trying to force his vision to come into focus. Fortunately, moisture had returned to his eye and his vision cleared quickly this time. He furrowed his brow as he stared at the ceiling. This was the first time since coming here that he felt lucid enough to truly take in the room around him. The ceiling above him was constructed of dark, natural stone curving down into the wall behind his head. He furrowed his brow as an puzzling thought crossed his mind.

_Am I in a cave?_

Confused, he slowly turned his head to the side to get a look at the space around him. His gaze fell first on the blankets underneath him, absentmindedly running his hand along the soft, royal blue silk. A quick glance at his dirty hand made him instinctively pull back with a twinge of guilt. The material was undoubtedly expensive, judging by its softness. The blanket alone was almost certainly worth more than all of his earthly possessions. Guilt started to build in Virgil’s chest. His clothes were undoubtedly filthy and his body was no doubt in dire need of washing.

_I'm going to ruin everything._

_I shouldn't be near stuff this nice._

He rolled himself over onto his side, and groaned as the throbbing in his head rebelled against the movement. His muscles strained to sustain any amount of effort for even a short period of time. He clasped a hand to his stomach as a ravenous growl escaped his stomach and he cringed at the empty feeling gnawing at his insides. Virgil felt completely drained of his energy, and his muscles ached as if they were ready to give out entirely. Curling into himself, he continued to rest his hand gently on his abdomen as he closed his eyes.

_When was the last time I even ate?_

_Days, for sure. A week even, maybe._

Virgil couldn't even begin to make a guess at how long he'd been unconscious in Logan’s care.

_Wait._

_Where's Logan?_

Virgil couldn't quite will himself to open his eyes again but he knew he hadn't heard sounds of movement in the room, nor had he heard Logan's voice since he stirred awake. An edge of fear crept into his mind at the thought of being alone, but he took a deep breath. The thought was somehow not as overwhelming as it had been before, and he found himself trusting Logan would return. Memories of Logan's gentleness drifted through his mind, and in his almost dream-like state, the subtle resurgence of memories felt almost real as they played through his mind. Virgil’s skin tingled warmly at the memory of Logan's touch, and a warm fondness settled into his chest as he remembered Logan’s kind and patient tending to his well-being.

Virgil smiled, feeling like he was floating on the good feelings as memories played through his head. The pleasant warmness gave way to a a familiar intensity at the memory of Logan's parting words. His breathing became ragged as the memory of Logan's breath on his neck as he whispered teasingly in his ear. The familiar void threatened to claim him once more as tingles danced on his skin at the mere memory of Logan's touch.

_Fuck. I'm not doing this twice—_

He forced himself to breathe deeply. Trying desperately to think of anything else as he fought to remain conscious, he closed his eyes, counting slowly in his head. He clenched his hands, trying to ground himself to his body and slow his breath. The process was slow and frustrating, but eventually his breathing returned to normal. He sighed with relief that he could no longer feel his heart pounding in his chest, though his the throbbing in his head seemed to be returning with a vengeance. Finally, after his mind settled, he managed to crack open his eyes, glancing curiously around the room.

Virgil blinked, barely processing the scene in front of him. A small, gas lamp sat upon a desk at the foot of the bed, gently illuminating the room. His initial guess prove trued. The room appeared to have once been a natural cave that had been further carved out and leveled to be a proper room. Yet somehow, the fact that he was apparently resting in a cave was not the strangest aspect of his accommodations. Virgil's mouth hung agape, staring at the ornate, albeit unmatched, pieces of furniture that lined the walls of the room. The dark, wooden desk looked intricately hand-carved and the polish seemed to be in pristine condition. Two book cases stood on either side of the room, lined to the brim with a large collection of manuscripts and scrolls. The high-quality decor stood out strangely against the rough cave walls. Any item in room was more expensive than Virgil could even dream of affording and his skin started to prickle uncomfortably at the thought.

_Maybe I'm still dreaming. I have to be—_

Virgil's thought came to a sudden halt as he tensed. His heart dropped and he blinked absently at the sight before him, almost trying to will the image away. He swallowed regretfully as he noticed the metal bars that lined the far edge of the room. A heavy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as his eyes locked onto the large metal door blocking the exit to his cell.

_My cell._

He inhaled sharply, baring his teeth in frustration of his own naivety.

_Nothing’s changed._

_I'm still a prisoner._

He clenched his eyes shut, resentful of the disappointment aching in his chest. Raging thoughts rushed to his head as he lay in the bed considering Logan's facade of compassion. _  
_

_I should have know this guy was too good to be true—_

He froze, his bitter diatribe interrupted by a eerie, melodic sound drifting down the corridor. Virgil lifted his head, listening intently to the quiet sound as he stared past the metal bars. It was definitely a voice, growing steadily louder as it echoed down the stone cave walls of the corridor.

A chill ran up his spine, raising the hairs on his neck, as he realized what he was hearing was the sound of a child singing. The flickering light of the gas lamp suddenly felt cold as the ominous voice echoed down the cave walls.

_There shouldn't be a kid here._

He swallowed nervously.

_Should there?_

Though his body resisted, he pushed himself up to sitting. He hesitated for a moment before frantically rolling the blankets off of him and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Virgil swayed for a moment as he fought back a wave of nausea, but didn't bother waiting for his head to stop spinning before managing to lift himself off the bed. He stumbled wildly as he rushed to the metal bars on the far side of the room.

Unable to stop the momentum of his sudden, uncoordinated movement, he groaned as he slammed into the bars. Virgil closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he forced himself to remain conscious, despite the pain blurring his vision. His body ached with weakness as he slid to his knees, leaning into the bars to support his weight. He cracked his eyes open, listening closely as the soft melody floated through the corridors. The voice resonated against the walls around him and he could tell the source of the sound was close. A shiver ran down his spine as a chilled breeze rushed over his skin and the light from the gas lamp flickered chaotically.

“Hello?” Virgil called out cautiously. His voice cracked from disuse and he coughed, unable to ignore the scratch in his throat as he spoke.

He listened for a response, but the sound had stopped. An eerie silence settled over the empty cave, broken only by the soft, flickering sound of the gas lamp behind him. Virgil waited patiently. Time seemed to blur as his consciousness waver, but the voice seemed to have disappeared. He listened carefully for a long time, but eventually his grip on the metal bars began to slacken. His head dipped with exhaustion, and he decided to admit defeat. Whoever or whatever it was had surely gone by now, spooked by him calling out. He laughed softly to himself as he pushed himself away from the bars, leaning back as he looked down the empty corridor.

_Probably for the best. The last thing I need is for some ghost kid to come and steal my soul—_

His thought was interrupted as he noticed the yellow reflection of the gaslight on two small eyes at the end of the dark passageway. Icy dread settled into his chest and Virgil stopped moving as he watched the yellow eyes blink slowly at him. 

_I was joking…_

Virgil swallowed nervously, trying to reason away the fear welling in his chest.

_Maybe it’s an animal._

_Animals don't sing.  
_

_But, any other explanation is more reasonable than ghost kid. Right?_

“Hey, there.” He whispered softly. The eyes blinked, but there was no other response. “It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.”

_And hopefully you're not here to hurt me..._

Virgil shuddered as the eyes blinked slowly at him again, and Virgil quietly wondered if they might just disappear into the dark. Instead, after a moment, the little yellow eyes made their way out of the shadows. Chills swept over him as he realized calling out may not have been a good idea.

_Hey, wait—_

Virgil cringed, but nearly doubled over with relief when what stepped out of the passageway was not in fact an eldritch horror, but a child.

_Not a demon. Just a child._

He was kind of a cute kid, actually. The boy was neatly dressed in a light blue shirt and over his shoulders rested a small, bright white fur that extended down most of his back. He had wavy, light brown hair his bright blue eyes glittered with curiosity as he poked his head out to look at Virgil. The kid didn't speak, but had clearly taken an interest as he stared over at Virgil.

Furrowing his brow, he glanced to the hallway behind the kid. This kid was young, probably only three or four years old.

_He's d_ _efinitely too little to be wandering around on his own._

He turned his eyes back down to the boy, who had his hands tucked behind his back nervously as he watched Virgil cautiously. Virgil attempted an encouraging smile and spoke gently, trying not to startle him. “Hey there, what are you doing in here?”

The kid stared at him hesitantly, shifting his feet nervously before mumbling a response. “‘Sploring.”

Virgil smiled encouragingly at the timid response, leaning weakly into the bars in front of him. “Where are your parents, kid?

The boy only stared back at him with an absent expression.

Virgil blinked, feeling uncertain. “You know? Your mom or your dad?”

Still looking confused, the kid took a step back nervously.

Virgil’s heart dropped, realizing the kid might run. He changed his tone, trying a different approach. “What's your name?”

That question seemed to catch the boy’s interest. He shifted his weight, almost leaning forward instead of looking like he might bolt. “My name's Patton!”

Virgil smirked tiredly at him, swaying lightly. “Hi, Patton. Nice to meet you. My name is Virgil.”

“Vir-gil.” Patton enunciated each syllable, trying out the name. “That's a funny name.”

“It is kind of a funny name, isn't it? You can call me Vee, if that's easier.” Virgil laughed for a moment before pausing. This place didn't seem safe for a kid, and he desperately wanted to get this kid back to whomever he belonged. “Patton, you’re pretty little to be wandering around on your own. Who's supposed to be looking out for you?”

Patton huffed, crossing his arms. “I'm not little.”

His shoulders sagged as a wave of exhaustion washed over him, and he leaned into the bars. Virgil sighed, smiling as he played along with the kid. “Of course not. I’m being silly. You can take care of yourself, right?”

“Yeah!” Patton puffed his chest out proudly, taking a few steps closer in excitement. “I even take care of Ro-Ro!”

“I bet you do, kid. You—” Virgil tilted his head up to smile at him, but he hesitated as he noticed a big, black spider was making its way over Patton’s shoulder. His eyes flicked up to Patton, who seemed to be unaware of his unexpected guest. He gestured for Patton to come over. “Hey, can you come over here for a sec, bud?”

Patton suddenly looked suspicious, and instead he took a step backwards. “Why?”

Virgil resisted the urge to swear under his breath at his lack of tact. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his face calm as the spider detoured its way across Patton’s chest. Forcing himself to stay calm, he spoke softly to the kid. “I just—I just want to show you something really cool. Don't you want to see, Pat?”

“Yeah…” Patton still seemed suspicious, but his curiosity seemed to be getting the better of him because he took a few steps closer.

“That's so good, kiddo.” Virgil encouraged him, watching the spider carefully as he approached. “You’re so close.”

Patton closed the distance between them, but he hesitated uncertainly as Virgil reached out for him.

“It's okay, Pat. I'm just going to wipe away the—”

He was almost in the clear, but at that moment, Patton turned his head to see the spider on his shoulder. Virgil cringed as Patton let out the most blood-curdling scream he’d ever heard. Instinctively, Virgil lunged forward, just managing to swipe the spider off Patton’s chest, wedging his shoulder painfully between the metal bars in the process. He groaned, biting back a few choice words as he watched the spider scurry away unharmed. Patton's scream subsided to quiet sobs as he tried to gently work his shoulder free of where it was lodged between the metal bars without hurting himself.

“It's okay, kiddo. I got him—"

A deep, growl startled him from his process and he looked up to see another set of larger yellow eyes glowing in the corridor. The eyes moved suddenly down the corridor at him. Virgil yelped as he painfully wretched his out-stretched arm out from between the bars where it had been stuck, cringing as he banged his elbow on the way out. Just as the figure rushed the bars, he fell back onto the ground as his shoulder came loose.

Through gasping breaths, Virgil cracked his eyes open to see a tall, seething man standing on the other side of the bars. His dark, brown hair hung over his eyes as he towered over Virgil. Virgil shuddered looking at the man’s clenched fists as he stared down at him. His gaze drifted up the man's muscular arms and he shivered involuntarily. Despite the apparent danger, he felt his cheeks burn as he blushed.

_Oh, fuck._

_What is this place?_

_Why is everyone here so pretty—_

A dangerous sounding hiss pulled him from his thoughts as the man lunged at the bars. Virgil flinched back, curling up into a ball on the ground.

_OH FUCK._

"Be grateful of those bar, you villain. If not for their protection, I would have killed you." A chilling dread settle into his stomach as he recognized the figure's voice as he hissed dangerously at him. "I still might."

_It's the other man from the ship._

_The one that would have left me._

_Logan called him Roman._

Virgil opened his eyes, cradling his shoulder as he pushed himself upright. He watched as the man stalk away from the bars to scoop up the panicking Patton. Patton leaned into the man's chest and Virgil could see his breathing slow. A small hand reached up to grasp a handful of the dark, brown fur that was draped over the man’s shoulder.

Virgil swallowed nervously as the stranger’s soft gaze became an icy stare as he turned to stare at Virgil. For the first time since waking, he was glad for the row of metal bars protecting him.

“What kind of monster tries to control a child?” The stranger spat venomously at him.

Virgil shrank back from the anger in the stranger's voice. He forced his words out, barely stuttering through his fear. “C-Control?”

“Don't bother denying it, you villain.” The stranger growled angrily, quiet enough not to disturb the child curled up in his arms. “I saw you reaching for his pelt.”

“H-his p-pelt?” Virgil stuttered, confused. Suddenly, pieces started to come together in his head. He gasped as realization washed over him. “Oh, fu—”

An angry, warning glance from the angry man in front of him stopped his swear in its tracks.

Virgil withered back and sighed, raising his fingers to his throbbing temples. His voice was tired as he spoke. “You guys are selkies.”

“Don't act like you didn’t know—” The man glared angrily at him as he clutched Patton close to his chest.

“I didn't.” Virgil’s plea grew more desperate. "Selkies are supposed to be myths. I didn't know they were real."

“Lies. What other reason would you have to reach for him?” Virgil cringed as the man stepped closer to the bars. “I should rip out—”

“He saved me, Ro-Ro.”

A heavy silence settled over them as Patton's soft voice interrupted the man's hushed threat. He stared down at Patton in his arms, taken aback by his unexpected statement.

“I just—” Virgil started cautiously.

“Silence, human.” The man commanded viciously, not even looking over at him. He turned his head down to speak softly to Patton. “Patton, baby. Tell me what happened.”

“T-there was a b-big spider, Ro-Ro.” Patton started nervously. “It-it was like as b-big as my hand.”

Virgil smiled as Patton lifted his hand for the man could see.

The man's deep laugh echoed through the chamber, and Virgil couldn't help staring at the tenderness in his eyes as the man talked to Patton. “Did you slay your enemy, my little hero?”

“I-I was t-too scared, Ro-Ro.” Patton murmured.

“It’s okay to be scared, little one.”

“Vee wasn't scared.” Patton leaned into the stranger's chest as he yawned.

“Vee?” The man rocked Patton gently as his gaze turned up to Virgil.

Virgil didn't sense the same hatred as before, though his gaze was far from being welcoming.

“That's his name, Ro-Ro. He got rid of the spider.” Patton slurred his words as he yawned. He was quiet for a moment and Virgil almost thought he'd fallen asleep, when he suddenly bolted upright in Roman’s arms to look down at him. “You didn’t hurt it! Did you, Vee?”

Virgil looked to the stranger for a moment, unsure if he was allowed to speak, but the man seemed to be watching him intently for his answer. Virgil looked up at Patton and smiled. “Nah kiddo, I didn’t hurt the spider. It ran away. I'm sure it's already went home to its little spider family.”

"Good." Patton smiled, leaning back sleepily into the man's arms. Virgil watched as the stranger silently rocked Patton back and forth until gentle snores were the only sound between them.

“I don't trust you, human,” Roman looked up at him with a piercing glare, before softening as he looked down at he child in his arms. “But Patton has no reason to lie to me, so I will continue allow you to remain here.”

Virgil gritted his teeth as he slumped down to the ground. In his exhaustion, he couldn't resist the urge to spit out a sarcastic retort. “I’m so glad I’ll be permitted to live.”

“You’re dangerous.” Roman grumbled, but his voice was losing its vitriol.

“That's rich coming from the man who threatened to kill me only moments ago.” Virgil’s head ached and his voice became tired and disinterested as he closed his eyes and lay down on the ground. "You would have walked away and left me to die. I don't think I'm the dangerous one here."

Roman quieted and even stopped rocking Patton. A long moment passed between them and Virgil nearly fell asleep as he lay exhausted on the ground. “It's nothing personal.”

Virgil peeked an eye open to stare up at Roman and the corner of his lip curled into a small smile as he watched Roman stare affectionately down at Patton. His heart warmed and he couldn't help the way his the corner of his lips curled up as he watched the beautiful man rock the kid in his arms.

_God, what is wrong with me?_

“I am aware of my bias towards you.” Roman whispered, pulling Virgil from his thoughts. He looked up to see Roman smiling as he ran a hand through Patton’s hair. “My own have suffered greatly at the hands of humans, and I've seen first-hand what kinds of atrocities your kind are capable of committing."

“I guess I should be grateful Logan is more forgiving than you.” Bitterness started to slip into his voice.

“You should be. Logan has more reason than most to be distrustful of humans.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. Curiosity burned in his chest to ask more, but instinct told him the question would be unwelcome, so instead, he sighed. “Not every human is cruel.”

“Enough of you are to justify caution.” Roman's eyes turned up from Patton to look at Virgil, but Virgil’s remained on Patton sleeping peacefully in Roman's arm.

“R-Roman?” Virgil started cautiously, forcing himself not to flinch as the man instinctively bared his teeth at him. “That is your name, right?”

Roman stared at him for a long time before Virgil started to wonder if he would even answer, but eventually, Roman nodded warily at him, carefully not breaking eye contact.

“Logan mentioned you. He said the reason you acted the way you did was because you had people you were protecting.” Virgil explained tiredly before letting his head rest on the floor, curling his knees to his chest. “I was resentful of your lack of concern for my life in that moment, but I think I understand now.”

Roman remained silent as his eyes narrowed in on him, pulling Patton closer to his chest.

“I give you my word I'm not going to hurt them, Roman.” Virgil paused, looking at Patton. “Especially him. I'd never hurt a kid.”

Roman turned his gaze down to Patton, contemplating Virgil’s words for a moment before his gaze drifted back to Virgil. “If that's truly the case—”

Roman's response was cut short as soft laughter echoed down the corridor. They both turned their heads to listen as the giggling approached. Virgil’s heart rate picked up as he recognized that one of the voices was Logan, though the other was unfamiliar. He glanced up at Roman's face.The unimpressed look on Roman’s face informed him that the other voice was familiar to him.

A moment later, there was a short pause followed by a louder burst of giggling. Virgil raised an eyebrow as Logan finally ducked into sight at the end of the corridor. His face was bright red and a smile stretched across his face. He carried a covered metal tray in his hands, as he made his way down towards them. Logan's smile was short-lived as he stopped abruptly to take in the sight in front of him.

“What is going on here?” Logan asked sternly, looking at Roman.

“There was a misunderstanding—” Roman started, but he was cut off as Logan noticed Patton in his arms.

“Why is Patton here?” Logan demanded. He stepped close to Roman, holding the tray in one hand as he ran a hand through his Patton's wavy hair.

“He ran off while I was watching him, and found his way in here.” Roman admitted.

“He should not be here. You need to keep a better eye on him.”

Roman raised an eyebrow at him. “When was the last time you watched him and he didn't slip away?”

“It is more important now. I do not want him to see—” Logan glanced down, finally noticing Virgil lying on the ground by the bars. A gasp escaped him as he dropped down to the ground. He set the tray he was carrying down on the ground before reaching to Virgil’s face through the bars. He spun on Roman angrily. “Why is he on the ground, Roman? I know you were unhappy with my decision, but this is unaccept—”

“It's my fault, Logan.” Virgil muttered quietly, leaning his head back to the ground.

“What?” Logan paused, looking down at him.

“I was curious when I heard Patton coming down the hall. Any damage done was no one's fault but my own.”

Logan looked to Roman, who nodded back at him. He sighed with relief, pulling the key from his pocket. Nodding at Patton, he spoke quietly to Roman. “Get him out of here. We can talk later, Roman.”

Roman nodded, carrying Patton to the exit as Logan unlocked the metal door and pulled it open. Grabbing his tray off the floor, he stepped over Virgil to place his tray down on the desk before dropping down to help Virgil. Virgil groaned as Logan pulled him to his feet by his sore shoulder. Logan mumbled apologies, immediately switching his grip as he helped Virgil stand.

Roman paused at the entrance to the corridor and turned back to look at them. He watched as Logan held Virgil steady, attempting to help him stay up on his feet. A moment of watching Logan’s gentle concern was all it took to convince him to speak. “Virgil?”

Logan's head immediately turned up to him, a subtle defensiveness in his eyes, but Roman ignored him and waited patiently for Virgil to slowly lift his head from Logan’s shoulder.

“I do hope you feel better.” Roman waited until Virgil nodded back at him, before glancing uncertainly at Logan. He watched as Logan’s expression shifted from concern to confusion before ducking out of the room and into the corridor, leaving with Patton snoring quietly in his arms.

“You must make quite the first impression.” Logan commented, staring after Roman as he helped Virgil down on the bed.

“Doesn't mean much. You can't really trust your first impression.” Virgil frowned, swaying tiredly as he stared bitterly up at Logan. “It isn't always honest. Is it, Logan?”

Logan paused and looked down at him. Virgil watched him hesitate, almost withering under Virgil’s stare. His gaze dropped guiltily as he kneeled in front of Virgil, staring sadly into his eyes. “What do you mean, Virgil?”

Guilt welled in his chest as Virgil looked down at the glistening doe-eyed look in Logan’s eyes. Virgil’s heart pounded and he let his gaze drop to the ground, resisting the urge to cave to Logan's remorseful expression.

_That's not fucking fair._

He clenched his eyes shut, desperately shoving down the emotions that were causing his breath to catch in his throat.

“Virgil?”

Logan's hand brushed gently against his forearm and the overwhelming sensation startles him backwards, groaning like he’d been burned. He could feel Logan pull back, unsure of what to do.

“I apologize.” He heard Logan sigh. “I continue to forget that these sensations are still new to you.”

Virgil remained quiet, his whole body tensed as the overstimulation refused to let up. He felt his muscles constrict, winding him so tight he felt like he might snap.

“Please. Talk to me, Virgil.” Virgil could hear the pleading in Logan's tone. “Tell me what is wrong so I can help.”

Virgil hesitated, bitterly pulling his arms across his chest as he shrunk into his growling stomach. “Why didn't you tell me I was a prisoner?”

“Because you are not a prisoner.” Logan's response was immediate. Virgil inhaled sharply. His response was too quick for Virgil to believe that it hadn't been on Logan's mind.

Virgil’s eyes darkened with suspicion as his gaze flicked down to Logan’s face. “You drugged me.”

Logan hung his head. “I did, but I genuinely believe doing so was in your best interest.”

“Incapacitating me against my will was in my best interest?” Virgil clenched his jaw, trying to keep his voice calm.

“You were not in a good state of mind to make decisions, and you did not see the state of the ship’s deck.” Logan paused, looking up at him. “Now, you never will, and that alone makes the decision worth while.”

Virgil bit his lip, considering Logan’s words.

“Not to mention, you could have panicked and hurt yourself in your confusion while I transported you.”

“What was it?” Virgil locked eyes with Logan. “Why did you even have it?”

“It is a mild sedative of my own design, made from the venom of a local species of sea urchin.” Logan sighed. “I had it for self-defense. Drugging you was not its intended purpose.”

“You injected me with venom?” The hairs on his arms raised as dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

“It's tempered with other ingredients and is perfectly safe.” Logan held his hands up reassuringly.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. “How do you know?”

“I tried it on myself dozens of times before I ever used it on another person.” He held out his arm, and Virgil could see several small scars around joint of his elbow. “I wouldn’t risk someone’s life on something of which I was not certain.”

Virgil’s distrust was fading, but he couldn’t seem to let go just yet. “Did you not lock me in here when you left?”

Logan dropped his head, staring blankly down at the ground. His voice sounded numb as he spoke. “I did.”

“Am I free to leave?”

Logan hesitated, his mouth hanging agape as he tried to find his words.

“Am I free to leave, Logan?” He tried to sound forceful, but his voice quivered, betraying his overwhelming emotion.

“Yes.”

Logan’s voice was so quiet that Virgil nearly missed his answer.

“What?”

“Given your current weakened state, I believe it would be inadvisable for you to leave,” Logan looked up at him with a determined expression. “But I will not hold you against your will. The choice will always be yours, love.”

Virgil looked at him in disbelief, but Logan didn't falter. Virgil spoke cautiously, raising an eyebrow at Logan. “You'll open the door and let me walk out?”

“No,” Logan held up a finger to stop Virgil’s protests. “One of the conditions of you being allowed to come onto this island is that you remained confined away from its other residents.”

“Because you are worried I could hurt someone.”

Logan looked surprised for a moment, but he nodded. "

“So, I'm not allowed to leave.” Virgil muttered bitterly, casting his eyes down a the ground in disappointment.

“You are not allowed to wander the island.” Logan sighed. “But if this is your choice, I will make arrangements for you to leave the next time a ship nears the island.”

Virgil felt the air leave his lungs at the suggestion. His mind suddenly started to race.

_Wait, no._

“I still highly recommend you stay until you are able to move freely without assistance, but—"

“Do I have to?”

Logan stopped abruptly, looking up at him with a confused expression. “Do you have to leave?”

Virgil chewed his lip nervously but managed a small nod. He leaned forward feeling his muscles lose their tension. His eyes drooped for a moment before he steadied himself.

“I know I'm not making sense, but I don’t—" Virgil’s voice trailed off as he attempted to sift through his messy emotions.

Logan smiled sympathetically at him. “There is value in knowing you have a choice, and if you need reassurances of that fact, I’m happy to provide what I am able.”

Virgil nodded shyly at him.

Logan seemed to hesitate, but a hopeful sparkle glimmered in silvery, blue eyes. Yet, he still remained cautious. His eyes drifted up and down Virgil, not quite willing to believe what he was implying. “You will certainly be allowed to stay here until you are fully recovered.”

Virgil swallowed anxiously. “And after that?”

Logan looked up at him sadly. He reached a hand close to Virgil’s face, waiting for Virgil’s consent to touch him. Virgil nodded wearily, leaning into the gentle coolness of Logan's hand as he waited for his answer.

“I cannot say for certain if you would be allowed to stay once you are healed, dear one.”

Logan’s thumb brushed the top of his cheek, sending a light tingling radiating down his face. Virgil leaned into Logan’s hand with a sad expression on his face.

“Would you—” Logan hesitated, dropping his hand from Virgil’s face.

Virgil looked down at him, disappointed as his cool hand left his warm face. He watched as Logan moved up to sit next to him on the bed. Logan rested a hand his forearm, and Virgil could barely keep his breath steady as Logan’s hand brushed his skin.

His eyes drifted up to meet Logan’s, and his heart seemed to skip a beat. A shy smile settled on Logan's face as he looked down at his hand on Virgil’s arm. His golden hair fell over his eyes and Virgil could see a subtle smile curling on his lips.

“Would that be preferable to you?”

Virgil looked up at him. “What?”

Logan’s smiled widened and his voice was coy as he rephrased his sentence. “Would you like to stay, Virgil?”

“I—Um, I don't—” Virgil curled his shoulders nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

“You can say no, Virgil.” Virgil heart dropped as Logan's hope seemed to waver and the glimmer of hope in his eye seemed to dull as he pulled his hand back from Virgil’s. “You will not offend—”

“ _Fuck_.” Virgil shuddered as Logan’s hand brushed against his as he pulled away. His vision blurred as the overstimulation nearly pushed his exhausted body to fainting again. He swayed, falling forward into Logan’s chest.

Logan seemed taken aback from Virgil’s reaction, but with a faint smile, he wrapped an arm around Virgil. “I apologize, love. Perhaps, now is not the time—"

“No.”

Logan looked down at him in confusion. “To what part of our conversation are you dissenting?”

“Talk now.” Virgil moaned tiredly as Logan's arms wrapped around him, his skin tingling pleasantly.

Logan chuckled, rubbing his thumb on Virgil’s shoulder. “Very well, dear one. Is there something you would like to say?”

“I've got nowhere to go.”

Logan frowned, and he stopped moving his hand. “What?”

Virgil was quiet, leaning into Logan’s chest.

“Virgil…” Logan tried to pull away, but Virgil swayed to his side. He nearly fell off the side of the bed, but Logan placed a hand his chest, guiding him back upright. Logan sighed reluctantly. “This conversation will have to wait, love. You are clearly exhausted, and I need you to eat and drink something before you rest again.”

Virgil nodded weakly.

Logan sighed with a subtle smile. He gently laid Virgil down on the bed, moving to grab the tray he'd brought with him. “Alright, love. Let me take care of you.

Virgil sunk into the blankets, exhausted. “Okay, Lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little twist on the last few chapters. Virgil gets to meet another one of the island residents and he's a cutie :D Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments, theories and kudos are always appreciated! <3 <3 <3


	4. Abashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took some extra time because I was moving but I hope it was worth the wait ;)
> 
> Chapter Warnings are in the end notes to avoid spoilers on this one :)

Roman hovered nervously in the corridor outside of the human’s new quarters, pacing the halls as soft voices drifted through down the passageway. His intention was not to spy on Logan and the island's most recent acquisition, but his last interaction with the human had left him with questions burning in his mind.

_Virgil._

He supposed he should adjust to calling the human by his name, but despite Virgil’s promises, Roman was hesitant to ease his restrictions. Roman scoffed. A silver tongue was no indication that he could actually be trusted. Pretty words are easy when nothing is at stake.

_If only I could convince Logan._

Even if Logan claimed to remain cautious, Roman had noticed his attentiveness slipping. Over the last few days, he'd stopped Logan entering or leaving the human's chambers with his pelt in hand on multiple occasions. He sighed. This was one such occasion. He'd caught a glimpse of the stubborn selkie slipping away to visit his human companion, and at this point, he wouldn't have thought twice about Logan slinking away, but Roman hair had raised on end at the sight of Logan's pelt draped over his shoulders.

Roman growled impatiently, knowing he was well outside Logan's range of hearing. He had more important responsibilities to tend to than listen to the indistinct voices echoing down the hallway as he waited for Logan to reemerge from the human's chambers. He knew he could simply enter the chambers and request Logan's attention, but he'd been intentionally distancing himself from _the human_ —

_Virgil._

_His name is Virgil._

He had been intentionally distancing himself from _Virgil_ since their initial meeting. In a few short moments, Virgil had danced through defenses he'd held for years. His helpless appearance and claims of understanding of his own captivity had caught Roman off guard. He cringed at his own naivety. One interaction had been enough to undo years of caution and that had terrified him. It was clear to him why Logan had been so quick to drop his defenses. The human— _Virgil_ —was persuasive and that unsettled him, especially as Logan reported his improving wellbeing.

_Especially when Logan's heart seemed to grow fonder of Virgil with each passing day._

The human now could move without assistance for short periods of and Logan had said he “was increasingly more coherent and showed improved range of motion on the shoulder he'd injured in their unfortunate introduction". He felt his muscles tense with anxiety.

_It's only a matter of time before he's strong enough to hurt someone—_

Roman jumped as Logan’s laugh echoed loudly down the passageway, and he rolled his eyes, cursing his overly cautious nature. He knew there was one more potential explanation for _Virgil‘s_ behavior. Roman sighed.

_He could be telling the truth._

It was a thought he hadn’t allowed himself to consider. In the end, it didn't matter. Even if his words were true, how could they begin to trust him?

_Virgil may not intend to hurt anyone, but that does not mean he won't._

His heart pounded as a snarl curled on his face.

_He's human._ _Humans are dangerous._

Roman swallowed, gritting his teeth.

' _You would have walked away and left me to die.”_

He slumped his shoulder into the wall, defeated. The dim light of the torch on the wall above him flickered wildly as a breeze drifted through the cave. He gasped in a breath closing his eyes.

' _I don’t think I’m the dangerous one here.’_

Virgil’s words had echoed in his head for days. Those words writhed under his skin and begun to eat away at his view of himself. After all, what room did Roman have to judge Virgil so harshly. He himself had never been held prisoner by humans, but he was clearly content to keep Virgil confined to isolation outside of his interactions with Logan.

_Maybe. I’m the true villain here._

Even Patton had had no problem accepted the stranger’s kindness without question. Though perhaps, that was not so surprising. He was too young to know the history of their people and still too naive to consider others ill intentoins. Despite repeated warnings, the kid had even made several attempts to visit the human. Fortunately, they'd settled him with a more cunning sitter than himself, and Patton hadn't gotten close to Virgil since their first meeting.

Still, Patton was willing to accept him and Logan was clearly willing to overlook the risk. No one seemed truly concerned about the human's presence.

_No one except for me._

Roman sighed, looking to the ceiling of the dark cave. He leaned his weight into the cave wall. Light flickered from the torch hanging next to him. He frowned, lost in thought as his eyes watched the dancing light on the cave walls.

_Maybe there’s something wrong with me—_

“Please, Virgil.”

A shiver shot up Roman’s spine as Logan's voice trembled. Roman froze. Logan's whisper cut through the cold air and the fear in his voice was palpable. Roman took a breath and a hot rage boiled in his stomach as the bitter taste of Logan’s panic hit the back of his throat.

“Don't do this.”

Roman spun on his heels, slinking down along the walls of the dark corridor. He stifled a growl in his throat, not wanting to alert the human to his presence. Slowly, he crept closer, staying hidden in the shadows as he neared the chamber. His heart sank in at the sight in front of him.

Logan cowered in front of the human. His eyes were glazed over, staring helplessly at his pelt in the human’s hands. Roman watched as Logan took a step back, stopping abruptly as he backed into the stone wall behind him.

“Virgil…”

Roman’s heart shattered into a million pieces at hearing the brokenness in Logan's voice.

_I'll kill him._

He opened his mouth, breathing in the taste of Logan's adrenaline. Rage filled Roman's veins as he watched the scene unfold before him. The metal bars prevented him from intervening. He ached to step between Logan and his assailant. He needed to protect him, but he didn't even dare announce himself for fear that the human may force Logan's hand. One command from the human could force Logan to hurt himself. He ducked deeper into the shadows, watching carefully as he waited for the human to make his next move.

_Do it, human._

_Tell Logan to open the door for you._

Roman barely resisted releasing the rage-filled growl building in his throat. His snarl exposed his sharp teeth as he readied to tear out the human's throat.

_I’ll make sure controlling him is the last thing you ever do, Virgil._

* * *

A fond smile curled at the corner of Virgil's mouth as he watched Logan's animated movements as he darted around the room. Tiredness tugged at his features as he struggled to stay awake, but he didn't want to miss a moment of Logan's presence in his cell. Logan's treatment had eased the worst of his ailments. The throbbing in his head and weakness were the only signs of his near death experience mere days earlier. Still, despite Logan's unending attempts to keep him well-nourished, he seemed unable to shake the omnipresent tiredness in his body.

The last few days had been relatively uneventful compared to his travels at sea, though Virgil would never dream of complaining. Spending time with Logan had filled him a sense of peace he hadn't known since he was a child. No moment was boring. He was content to sit and listen to Logan for hours, smiling as he moved from topic to topic, barely pausing to breathe as he talked endlessly. They'd quickly settled into a comfortable pattern. Logan seemed to enjoy learning more about Virgil's hometown, asking question after question about human traditions. Despite an already extensive knowledge of humans, he found new questions to ask each morning. The sparkle in his ice-blue eyes twinkled with each new conversation and Virgil couldn't keep his heart from fluttering each time Logan looked over at him with bright eyes.

Still sometime each morning, Logan seemed to accept that Virgil was too exhausted to talk. Virgil was more than grateful whenever Logan took over the conversation, rambling excitedly about whatever caught his interest and allowing Virgil to simply listen quietly. He could feel the stupid grin on his face as he stared at Logan through the hair hanging over his face.

_I could stay like this forever._

The thought crossed his mind for the thousandth time today as he leaned his elbows down on his knees, feeling the bed beneath him. His moment of peace lasted only a moment before a sad smile found its way onto his face as an unwanted thought forced its way into his awareness.

_This can't last._

Virgil swallowed as a lump caught in his throat, and his gaze fell briefly as an empty feeling swelled in his chest. One small movement was all it took to draw Logan's attention. Virgil startled, quickly hiding his emotions behind an exaggerated smile as Logan’s words trailed off and he stared at him.

“Are you alright, Virgil?”

“I'm fine, Lo.”

Logan hesitated and Virgil could all but feel his ice-cold gaze examining him closely. Virgil shifted nervously. Hiding his emotions was especially difficult given his exhaustion, and Logan saw straight through his weak excuses.

“You are clearly not 'fine', Virgil.” Logan paused, softening his approach as he moved to sit on the bed with Virgil. “You do not need to hide your distress from me. What thoughts are troubling you?”

Virgil glanced up at Logan nervously, shrinking back into the oversized cloak that Logan had given him to replace his worn and dirty clothing. “I—I don't want to come off as pushy.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. “In what regard?”

“I'm healing, Lo.” Virgil looked up at him with pleading eyes. “I appreciate that I'm feeling better, but—”

There was a quiet pause before Logan finished his statement. “—but you would like to know what will happen once you have fully recovered.”

Virgil have a small nod, hanging his head.

Logan pushed himself back further onto the bed, leaning on the wall next to Virgil. “I do not think it is pushy or unreasonable for you to ask what the future holds for you, Virgil.”

Silence filled the room, hanging heavy over them as Virgil waited for Logan to continue.

“I must admit that I do not know how your situation is determined to play out.” Logan spoke quietly and his eyes were distant as he contemplated the situation. “Ultimately, the decision lies in Roman's hands and I admit I have been avoiding discussing this particular topic with him as of late.”

Virgil exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. “If I'd known that, I would have tried a little harder not to antagonize him.”

“I have said this before, but his decision is not personal. Even if he does not particularly like you,” Logan lifted his eyes to look at Virgil. “which I do not believe is the case, he will do his best to remain unbiased. It is a matter of whether or not it is truly safe for everyone else for you to be here.”

“I won't hurt anyone.” Virgil mumbled weakly.

“I know, Virgil. I personally do not need anymore convincing.”

Virgil glanced up at him and a smile found its way back to his face as he tried not to stare at the fur draped around Logan's shoulders. The simple fact that Logan seemed undisturbed by him being in close proximity to such an important piece of himself made his heart warm.

“I do understand why he's hesitant. I mean I met Patton.” Virgil curled his legs to his chest, staring at the ceiling. “I'd want to protect the kid too.”

Logan sighed. “It's not just Patton.”

Virgil leaned his head back against the wall behind him. “There are more kids?”

“No, not children.” Logan said tiredly. “Just others.”

“Patton’s the only kid here?” Virgil stretched his arm out haphazardly, nearly bumping Logan's elbow in its path. “How'd that happen?”

A quick glance at Logan stopped Virgil in his tracks. The bright and enthusiastic selkie he'd come to know was suddenly reserved and distant. Virgil’s heart sank at the sight and he groaned.

_Why do I ruin everything?_

Virgil leaned closer to Logan, watching carefully as his shoulder brushed Logan’s pelt. He smiled gently as Logan seemed oblivious to his closeness.

“I'm sorry, Logan." Virgil smiled as Logan startled for the first time since they'd met. “Let's forget about it. Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?"

The subtle appreciative smile that appeared on Logan's face as he changed the topic melted his heart. “What do you want to know, Virgil?”

“All the stories I heard as a kid said selkies could only come on land in their human shape once every seven years.” Virgil smirked at him. “Clearly, that must be a myth.”

“Actually, it is not a myth.” Logan's coy smile returned as Virgil turned to him with a confused expression. “It is a simple miscommunication that most selkies are content to let humans believe.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Logan smirked at him. “It is true that selkies in human form can only return to land inhabited by humans once every seven years, but we can live on land that has not been touched by humans in a least an equal amount of time.”

“This island—”

“—was once home to humans, but it has been more than seven years since humans have settled here. The magic has been allowed enough time to return to the island, and so we are able to live here without issue.”

“But I'm here.” Virgil’s voice nearly cracked. “I'm not—”

“Relax, love.” Logan smiled as Virgil's cheeks turned red. “One human is not enough to tip the balance.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am quite certain.”

“How?”

“We've tested the boundaries of the magic's resilience. From what we've seen, it takes significant human presence to begin draining the island’s magic.”

Virgil blinked at him in disbelief. “Do you keep a lot of humans in cells?”

“Absolutely not.”

Virgil relaxed slightly at the disgust in Logan's voice, but he still felt stiff with uneasiness. “Why do you have this place at all then, Lo?”

“It is not a cell.” Logan's determined statement faltered at the disbelief in Virgil’s stare. “Not under most circumstances.”

“It has metal bars and a lock.” Virgil gestured across the room. “Why would you do that if you weren’t planning on holding someone here?”

“We are not responsible for this place's construction.” Logan said flatly. “This place was built by humans years ago. We merely repurposed the space.”

Virgil’s mouth hung open. “What?”

“Believe it or not, most of my kind are acutely aware of the possibility of losing our freedom.” Logan muttered bitterly. “We do not make a habit of doing it to others.”

_Shit. Why am I so bad at this?_

“I'm sorry, Logan—”

“Hold on, Virgil,” Virgil shivered as Logan grabbed his forearm, and his body tensed at the sudden contact. Logan was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. “It is not you who should apologize. I should not have said that.”

Virgil froze, confused. “What?”

“I am sorry," Logan hung his head. Virgil stared wide-eyed as Logan’s cheeks burn with regret. His sad eyes shined brightly even as his face darkened. "Truly, I am the worst kind of hypocrite to accuse you of something that I am myself am doing to you.”

“Logan—”

“I am sorry—”

“Don't you dare apologize to me for any of what you've done for me.”

Logan started, hesitantly lifting his face to look up at Virgil.

“You saved me, Logan.” Virgil’s voice almost cracked as emotions welled in his chest. “When the rest of the world abandoned me, you didn't. I owe you my life, Logan.”

Logan bit his lip, meeting his gaze with a determined look in his eyes. “You owe me nothing, especially not for simply keeping you alive.”

“I do—”

“No, I refuse to accept that debt,” Logan inhaled sharply, pulling back. “especially when I am keeping you locked up in here.”

Virgil sighed, smiling subtly as he slowly leaned closer to him. “Where exactly do you think I'd go, Logan?”

“That is not the point—”

“I don't want to be anywhere else, Logan.” Virgil paused. “You’re not holding me here against my will.”

“I—” Logan sighed, looking up at him. Virgil’s skin tingled. Logan's breath teased at his skin as Virgil realized how close he'd gotten to him. “I still find your current situation distressing.”

“I know.” Virgil closed his eyes as Logan’s hair brushed his forehead. “ but whatever happens to me, this won't last forever.”

Logan was quiet for a while. His face was so close to Virgil’s that he could feel Logan's slow breathing on the side of his cheek.

He could feel Logan sink into him unhappily, and a small smile curled on his lips as he decided to move away from sensitive topic. “Can you really transform into a seal?”

Logan looked up at him appreciatively. “Yes.”

Virgil lifted his head to look into Logan's bright eyes. “What's it like?’

Logan laughed and Virgil melted at the sound of the soft melody. “The experience is as natural as breathing for me.”

“Do you like it better than being human?”

“It is...quieter.” Logan whispered. “My mind tends to be more active in this form.”

“Sounds peaceful.”

“It is quite a pleasant experience.” Logan sighed, leaning his head into Virgil’s shoulder. “To swim deep in the ocean and lose myself in the water is truly something magical. I cannot imagine the experience of having to remain human all the time.”

Virgil scoffed. “I could do with a break from my mind.”

“Virgil?”

Virgil looked over as Logan leaned up off his shoulder.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

Virgil blinked in confusion at the sudden change of topic. “I haven’t given it much thought. Why do you ask?”

“As children, our elders teach us that a selkie’s soul moves to another vessel upon death, endlessly exploring the world through different eyes.” Logan smiled, taking Virgil’s hand in his own. “I have never known if it works the same for humans. Until now, I mean.”

Virgil shivered as Logan opened the palm of his hand, pressing their open hands against each other. His gaze flicked back and forth between Logan’s intense stare and his palm which tingled intensely as Logan’s touch. “What do you mean?”

Virgil sucked in a breath as Logan turned to stare at him. His palm felt warm, tingling intensely as the contact continued.

“As a selkie's soul moves through its many lives, they connect with other souls. The connection is so deep that the relationship has the ability to span lifetimes as they find each other again and again.”

Heat radiated from where Logan's palm met his and he shuddered from the intensity on Logan's unblinking stare. Virgil was barely able to whisper as new sensations swept through his body. “Like soulmates?”

Logan nodded. “You can feel it. Can't you, love?”

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, leaving him speechless at the intensity of the energy rushing through his body.

“I thought so, dear one.” Logan smiled, slowly pulling his hand away from Virgil's.

Remnants of the intense connection sent jolts of energy up Virgil’s arm as Logan pulled him into his arms. His voice shuddered as he spoke. “You—you feel the same thing, Lo?”

“I do, love.”

“Is that why you saved me?”

“No. I rescued you because your life has inherent value.” Logan put a hand on his hand on Virgil’s back reassuringly. “I did not even realize we were connected until the first time I touched you, love.”

Virgil swayed tiredly, exhausted by the intensity of the feeling. He felt Logan’s arm wrap tighter around him, gently pulling Virgil into his shoulder. “If it's the same for you, why does the feeling drain me like this, Logan?”

“I suspect that in your current weakened state, the intensity of the feelings drain a greater amount of your energy than it would normally,” Logan moved his hand along Virgil’s shoulder, pausing quietly. “and I have experienced the feeling before, so I'm more acquainted with the intensity.”

“What?” Virgil lifted his head, staring at him in confusion.

Logan paused, softening his voice. “You are not my only soul connection, Virgil. I have another partner.”

Virgil pulled away, feeling like he swallowed his tongue. “What?”

Logan reached a hand out to reassure him, but Virgil leaned away. Logan’s face fell as Virgil gritted his teeth and looked away. “Love, please—”

“Stop.”

Logan froze, startled by Virgil’s harsh tone.

“Why would you do this to me?”

Logan hesitated, dropping his hand away. “I am afraid you will have to be more specific, Virgil. I am not certain what boundary I have crossed.”

The sweet sound of Logan's voice soured in his ears and he growled angrily. “You've had a partner this whole time you've been here. You've been leading me on and deceiving your partner. You expect me to not be upset—"

“No one has been deceived.” Logan interrupted firmly. “You seem to be under the impression that I lied to either of you, and no such thing happened.”

Virgil paused, searching Logan's face for any signs of being disingenuous but found none. “He knows about me?”

“Of course he knows.” Logan sighed, smiling at Virgil. “I told him shortly after I brought you back.”

Virgil's face fell and he slumped back against the wall. “But you hid it from me?”

“Not deliberately, no. You were weak from lack of water and malnutrition. It was not an appropriate time to discuss my other relationship with you.” Logan paused. “I am telling you now because I believe you can handle the information without a serious ill effect on your health.”

“So, you've decided to dangle my soulmate in front of me, knowing you’re already spoken for. " Virgil couldn't meet his gaze, hanging his head at he stared at the ground, dejected. "I get to know you exist, but I can't have you."

Logan blinked slowly at him. “Virgil, that is entirely up to you.”

“What?” Virgil slowly turned to look at up him.

Logan smiled patiently. “Selkies mate for life, but we do not practice monogamy the same way humans do, especially when it comes to relationships of kindred spirits like us.”

“What?”

“I had believed my intentions were clear, but perhaps, I have not communicated as well as I had thought. I want to pursue a relationship with you, love." Logan reached over to take Virgil’s hand, breathing with relief when he didn't pull away. He gently guided Virgil's hand to his shoulder, before reaching down to wrap a hand around Virgil waist. Virgil gasped closing his eyes as Logan leaned closer. "Just because you did not find me first does not mean that our soul connection any less significant to me. I am no more willing to give up on you than I am on him.”

Virgil eyed Logan suspiciously, unsure how to process this new information. “Both of us?”

“If you are willing to accept those arrangements, then yes.”

“And he'd be okay with that?” Virgil asked nervously, shivering as Logan's breath breezed over his neck.

“Having two soulmates is rare but it is by no means unheard of among selkies." Logan smiled reassuringly. "It is a taboo practice to deny another their soulmate. Regardless of the situation, to do so is considered cruel to both parties.”

Virgil eyed Logan cautiously. “That doesn’t mean he's really okay with this.”

“I assure you he is more than okay with the situation.” A soft blush covered Logan’s face as he shied away with a fond smile. “If anything, I would say he is rather excited for me.”

“Excited?” The doubt must have been apparent in his voice, because Logan chuckled softly.

“Having two soulmates is a rare gift,” Logan dropped Virgil’s hand, raising it to his face. “and though I do not wish to sway your emotions on the matter, is it not sound reasoning for him to be happy simply because I am happy?”

A wave of guilt washed over Virgil as he looked into Logan’s pleading eyes and he turned his head away. “I'm sorry—”

“Do not apologize, dear one. He has known me for years, but you are still adjusting. Whatever you are feeling right now is fine.” Logan interrupted as his hand drifted along Virgil’s jaw, gently raising his chin with a curled finger. Virgil barely contained a contented sigh at Logan’s light touch.

_Shit._

Virgil’s cheek flushed red as he realized how close they'd gotten. Shivers rushed down his body at the feeling of Logan’s breath on his lips.

“What's his name?” Virgil breath hitched in his throat.

Logan inhaled sharply, tasting Virgil’s breath on his lips before leaning back and looking down into Virgil’s eyes. “His name is Remus.”

“Oh,” Virgil swallowed, his body tense with emotion.

Logan watched him curiously. “Would it help if you met Remus?”

“What?”

“I am unsure of what exactly is giving you pause, but if it would help to settle your mind, Remus would gladly acquiesce to that request.” Logan smirked at him. “As would I.”

“I—I thought Roman wanted me to stay isolated.” Virgil whimpered. “I don't want to be sent away.”

“Roman cannot send you away, love.” Logan smiled reassuringly. "I would greatly prefer to acquire his permission, but Roman will not send you away if we break his rules."

Virgil tipped up his head at Logan’s matter-of-fact tone. He blinked in confusion. “How do you know?”

“We are inextricably connected, Virgil.” Logan smiled at him. “To take someone away from their soulmate is a cruelty of which Roman is not capable.”

"Remus would be willing to break Roman's rules?"

Logan chuckled softly. "I daresay he would prefer it that way."

Virgil smiled back at Logan, nervousness settling in his stomach. “I want to meet him then.”

“Good, love. I will make it happen.” Logan reached a hand to his face, brushing Virgil’s hair out of his eyes. Virgil couldn't help but shiver at the coy, knowing smile that stretched across his face. "Though I will warn you, if you find my expressions to be forward, he is figuratively on another level of being open with his emotions."

Virgil's breath caught in his throat and he barely managed a small nod.

Logan was quiet for a moment, staring into his eyes before he turned and stood up off the bed. He reached a hand down to Virgil, pulling him to his feet. “Come over here, love. I want to show you something.”

Virgil stepped to move across the room behind Logan, but as Logan turned away, the spotted grey fur dropped from his shoulders to the ground. Instinctively, Virgil reached down to pick up pelt and hand it back to Logan. Virgil shivered as his fingers made contact, and he felt mesmerized by the texture of the fur. His anxiety melted away as he stared at the pelt.

_Oh god. It's so soft._

“Virgil, please.”

Virgil tore his eyes from the gentle warmth of the pelt in his hands. His heart broke at the sight before him. Logan’s face paled and his eye glazed over with fear. The slight tremble in his hands was the only movement in his frozen form.

“Don’t do this.”

Shaking, Virgil took a step forward, halting as Logan matched his movement. An unsettling feeling radiated from the pelt and he could sense that Logan’s movements were not his own as his pelt called to him.

“No.” Virgil’s voice was a breathless whisper, barely audible over his pounding heart.

“Virgil…” Logan’s eyes were wide and Virgil could see his knees shaking as he hung his head.

Hesitation held its grip on Virgil and his heart pounded in his chest as he clutched the pelt tightly in his hands. His mouth hung open and he struggled to find his words. Logan whimpered and Virgil broke inside, ripping the words from his throat.

“Take it back, Logan. Please, I don't want this." Virgil’s throat burned as he swallowed. “I don't want to hurt you.”

He held completely still, stiffly holding the soft fur away from his body. Virgil couldn’t even bear to look up as Logan cautiously approached him. The pelt was quickly ripped from his hands and by the time Virgil dared to raise his head, Logan stood on the far side of the room, backed uncomfortably against the metal bars of the exit.

The suspicion in Logan’s eyes sent waves of guilt racking through his body. He choked back a sob as he took a step back, losing balance and hitting the ground hard. “I'm sorry. I didn’t—I didn’t mean to—”

_Why do I ruin everything I touch?_

“Virgil…”

Virgil cautiously dared looked up at Logan. The concern in Logan's eyes made Virgil curl tighter on the ground. The uncharacteristic tremble in Logan’s movement tore at his heart.

_What is wrong with me?_

Virgil muttered apologies under his breath. “I’m sorry—”

“Thank you, Virgil.”

_No._

Virgil hid his head behind his knees, shrinking up against the bed. "I'm sorry—”

_I don’t deserve his pity._

_I hurt him._

His breath erupted from his throat as he released the breath he was holding.

_I hurt him._

“Please, love. Look up at me.”

Virgil lifted his head slightly, swallowing deeply at the sight of Logan shaking on the far wall. He looked into Logan’s eyes, fearing the worst.

“It was an accident, Virgil. I know that.”

Though still clearly shaken, Logan’s eyes brimmed with compassion. Virgil's heart felt like it had been shredded and the empty feeling in his chest threatened to swallow him whole.

“I didn't mean to ruin this.” Virgil heard a soft sigh as footsteps approached him.

“Nothing is ruined, love.”

Virgil winced as a hand brushed his shoulder and he felt Logan drop down next to him and pull him close to his chest.

“I'm sorry—"

He flinched as a soft feeling brushed on the back of his neck, realizing Logan was draping his pelt across Virgil’s shoulders. He panicked, desperately pushing away from Logan’s chest.

“Please, I don't want it—”

“Hush, now.” Logan wrapped an arm around Virgil, stopping him from pushing away. “The effect on me is not the same if I choose to give my pelt to you. Just relax and allow it to work its magic, dear one.”

Virgil dropped his shoulders, feeling resigned as Logan pulled him back against his shoulder. The soft fur gently weighed him down and a gentle warmth made it’s way across his body and his anxiety began to melt away. The regret he was feeling barely broke through the peace aura emanating from the pelt on his shoulders. When he finally managed to speak again, his voice was barely a whisper.

“I’m sorry, Logan.”

“You already apologized, dear one.” Logan gently squeezed his shoulder. “Everything is fine.”

“I hurt you.” Virgil muttered guiltily.

“You only startled me. No harm was done, Virgil.” Logan rested his head on Virgil’s. “In all honesty, I have to admit that, despite how the situation affected me, I am pleasantly impressed by your willpower.”

“You thought I wouldn't give it back.” Virgil’s voice was full of despair as he whispered into Logan’s chest.

“Falsehood.” Virgil could hear the smirk in his voice and he spoke softly into Virgil’s ear. “You held my pelt. I have no doubt noticed that a selkie’s pelt is no ordinary fur. Few humans know the true power we carry with us and merely touching a selkie's pelt is deeply mesmerizing if you are unused to the feeling.”

Virgil sucked in a breath remembering the rush of magic that he'd felt at the touch of the soft fur.

“That is the true danger of humans to my kind.” Logan exhaled and Virgil shuddered as Logan tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Very few humans are capable of doing what you did you did just now. Turning down that rush of pleasant feelings is incredibly difficult for your kind.”

Virgil groaned tiredly. His body and mind were barely able to resist the calming aura of Logan’s pelt.

“I am truly impressed by your self restraint, love.”

“As am I.”

Virgil curled tighter to Logan’s chest at the sound of Roman’s voice. He felt Logan lift his head as Virgil shrank back behind him.

“Roman.”

“Logan, we need to talk.”

“Later, Roman.”

“Now, Lo.” Virgil started to shiver at the seriousness in Roman's tone. “Take your time getting Virgil settled and join me in the hall."

Logan squeezed Virgil’s shoulder gently and he could feel the soft movement of Logan nodding. Virgil felt him sit up as his voice rumbled in his chest. “Very well, Roman. I will only be a moment.”

Logan shifted underneath him and he forced himself to resist clutching to Logan's chest.

“I apologize, love. I have to go.”

He help but moan in protest as Logan pulled away from him.

“I am going to have to take my pelt. Are you ready for that, dear one?”

Virgil blinked, swaying gently as he sat up. A moment passed before Logan’s words processed in his brain, but he nodded. He tensed slightly as Logan pulled his pelt from his shoulders, expecting the anxiety to come rushing back, but the pelt's effect lingered on him, lightening only enough to clear his head of the fuzzy haze of the its influence.

Logan pushed himself to his knees, turning and scooping up Virgil as he rose off the ground. Virgil barely reacted, too exhausted to even be surprised as he was lifted off the ground easily. Logan slowly laid him down onto the soft blankets, nearly falling asleep instantly at the warmth. A blanket was pulled up to his chin and his body went limp, exhausted.

“Rest now. I will return soon, dear one.”

Virgil cooed softly as Logan leaned down from above, gently placing a kiss on Virgil’s forehead before taking his leave.

* * *

Logan tried to shake his own exhaustion as he stepped out into the hall to meet Roman, steeling himself for whatever Roman had in store for him. As he turned the corner, Roman leaned on the wall outside, barely even glancing up as Logan approached.

“That was risky, Logan.”

Logan paused in front of him. “To what are you referring, Roman?”

“Not only did you bring your pelt with you, but you allowed him to take it from you.”

“I did not _allow_ him to do anything, Roman.” Logan tensed defensively. “What happened was entirely incidental.”

“Really, Logan?” Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

“Roman, do you really think I would have caused him that much pain on purpose?” Logan growled bitterly.

“Of course not, Lo. I can see how much you care for him.” Roman stepped up to him, looking down at Logan with concern in his eyes. “That doesn't mean that what happened went as you planned."

“I simply dropped my pelt, and he picked it up.” Logan's shoulders slumped. “I had no ulterior motive. Eluding the truth about why I was taking his pulse is not the same as trying to trap him into controlling."

“I’ve never known you to be careless.”

“It was a fluke.” Logan sighed. “A twisted stroke of fate.”

“You don't believe in fate.”

“Too many more coincidences will make me a believer.” Logan crossed his arms, staring distantly at the ground. “Why is it that you pulled me out here, Roman?”

“What just happened changes things, Logan.”

“I will be more careful, Roman. It will not happen ag—”

Roman held up a hand to stop him as confusion spread across his face. “That’s not what I'm asking of you.”

“You were clearly were watching me to know that I had entered with my pelt,” Logan sighed. “and hesitations were valid. You proved yourself right, so the inevitable conclusion you have come to is to further restrict my interactions with Virgil.”

Roman stared blankly at Logan for a moment. “I did notice you go in with your pelt. Your actions worried me, but I waited outside for a reason. I trusted your judgment until I heard the tremble in your voice. I wouldn't even have entered, but I could smell your fear, Lo.”

Logan turned his defensive stare up to Roman. “What about Virgil?”

“I was too focused on you to sense his fead, Logan.”

Logan cautiously tipped his head up to meet Roman’s gaze. “He was more afraid than me.”

Roman’s head turned down to him with an unreadable expression.

Logan continued, leaning on the wall behind him. He crossed his arms, tucking his hands away as he felt them begin to tremble. “I could feel it when I touched him, Roman. His regret echoed across our connection. The emotions he was feeling were so strong, Roman. I could barely handle the feeling and I was only experiencing a fraction of what was going on in his mind.”

Roman was quiet, tense as he pondered Logan’s words.

“You cannot send him away, Roman. He is no less my soulmate than Remus,” Logan sighed, swallowing nervously. “I will accept whatever restrictions you set to keep him here, just—”

“Lo, I didn’t pull you out there to punish either of you over what happened.” Roman sighed, reaching a hand out to Logan’s shoulder. “First and foremost, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

An appreciative smile curled at the corner Logan’s lips and he nodded. “I am fine, Roman. I admit I am still shaken, but the feeling will pass.”

“Good, Lo. I'm glad you’re okay. My brother would kill me if I let you get hurt on my watch.” Roman smirked at him, relieved that Logan seemed to relax slightly. “Furthermore, I believe that since Virgil has showed himself capable of considerable restraint, we can consider loosening my previous rules.”

“Roman…” Logan inhaled sharply as he quickly looked up at Roman.

“I still expect you to remain cautious not to tempt him with more than he can handle.”

“Of course.” Logan nodded eagerly, straightening up.

“You will have to acclimate him to the power of the different pelts.” Roman continued sternly. “I don't want another repeat of today where it nearly overwhelms him. If he's going to be out among the others, he needs to be used to the contact.”

Logan nodded, trying to contain the smile on his face as Roman continued.

Roman smirked down at him. “I'm sure Remus would be more than willing to assist you in that matter.”

Logan paused, his grin turned to shock. “Remus can meet him?”

“As long as you keep him from being too reckless.”

Logan smirked at him with a disbelieving glance. “That's not a simple task.”

“I'm sure you'll manage, Lo.”

Logan sighed dropping his away from his chest. “Thank you, Roman.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Lo. Virgil showed an admirable amount of strength and affection for you today.” Roman stepped back to take his leave. “That's seems reason enough to begin to trust his intentions.”

Logan smiled fondly and warmth swelled in his chest at the thought of Virgil’s affection.

Roman paused before turning away. “Also, it can wait until he's stronger, but I want him to do a reading with Jan.”

Nodding absently, Logan yawned as he turned back to return to Virgil. “I would expect nothing less.”

“Prepare him.”

“I will ensure he is ready, Roman.” Logan paused at the door frame, tiredly resting his hand on the wall before turning his head over his shoulder to look at Roman. “You may not desire my thanks, but know I am grateful. You may not be able to turn him away, but I recognize that nothing requires you to do this for him.”

“Though Virgil is human, he is still your soulmate. I have no right to deny you each other, nor am I interested in making you both miserable by drawing out the process.” Roman smiled knowingly. “He has a place here. I only want to make no one is hurt in the transition.”

Logan swallowed and nodded stiffly, touched by Roman's concern. The weight of concern for his soulmate's freedom lifted and he felt lighter as he moved down the passageway back to Virgil.

Roman smiled after Logan as he turned slowly to make his way down the network of caves underneath the island. Despite the stress of the night's events, his step was lighter and he smiled as he made his way back to his room.

_Perhaps, the tide had finally turned in our favor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys. These sweet, sweet boys :)
> 
> Kudos, comments and theories are always welcome :) I love to see what people are thinking!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Imprisonment, Controlling someone else (by accident), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst  
> (Let me know if there's anything else I should tag!)


	5. Adored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating this in a reasonable amount of time?  
> What a concept lol  
> I should do this more often.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Play fighting, Sexual Tension/Innuendo (Mostly just heavy handed flirting), Overstimulation, Anxiety, Embarrassment  
> (Let me know if I need to add anything!)

Virgil curled comfortably into himself as he gently woke from his long sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd slept so peacefully. Gently stretching his arm out, he hummed with pleasure at the soft blankets beneath him. He ran his finger across the silky, smooth fabric enjoying the way his hand glided across the top of the bed.

_Maybe, I'll even lighten the dark circles under my eyes._

Virgil snorted to himself.

_Unlikely._

One good night’s sleep wasn't likely to make a dent in his years of sleep deprivation, but one could hope it may lighten it's affect. He gently rolled forward on to his stomach, stretching hi arm out over the edge of the bed. His mind drifted as sleep pulled at his body. Exhaustion threatened to claim him once more when he felt an arm wrap tighter around his waist.

_Wait._

Adrenaline jolted him awake and his eyes shot open. He forced himself to move slowly, carefully tilting his head to look over his shoulder. The sight of Logan’s golden, brown hair buried in his shoulder eased his escalating anxiety. His relief was short-lived as confusion settled over him. Brow furrowed, he stared back at Logan trying to remember how he'd come to be here only to up blank. His gaze drifted down, locking on to the pelt draped over Logan's shoulders. The soft fur covered most of Logan’s upper body and the edges extended over Virgil’s side, draped over where Logan’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

_That’s why I slept so well._

He tried to swallow down his guilt, but it seemed to wedge in his throat. The memories of the evening before came rushing back. Images of Logan’s terrified expression flashed through his mind as regret burned the images into his mind Sucking in a deep breath, he squirmed in in Logan’s arms, trying to wedge himself out of Logan’s tight grip.

_I can’t do this._

_I can't hurt him—_

“What are you doing?”

His panicked thoughts were quickly interrupted by Logan's tired voice behind him. Virgil gasped in surprise at Logan's voice. His melodic voice was deeper than usual as he woke from slumber. The sultry sound sent shivers up the back of his neck and he barely managed to mutter a response.

“Escaping.”

Silence hung between them for a moment as Virgil continued to squirm in Logan’s grip. After a long moment, Logan’s lazy voice came again. “And where, pray-tell, do you plan to escape to?”

“The ground seems like the place to be right now.”

“Why is that, love?”

Virgil gritted his teeth and his chest ached with emptiness. “Because—because I can't hurt you there.”

“Ah,” The soft exclamation gave Virgil pause. He heard sadness in Logan’s voice and guilt welled in his chest. “So, dear one. Your hypothesis is that by getting to the ground, you will avoid hurting me?”

“Yes.” Logan shifted next too him and Virgil felt the edges of his pelt brush against the skin on his arms. “I can't do that again—”

“And you’re sure this hypothesis is the one you wish to test?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, Virgil.”

Virgil squeaked as Logan lifted his arm from Virgil’s waist and the momentum of his squirming sent him tumbling forward over the edge of the bed. He landed with a groan on the stone floor below.

“What the h—”

“I think your theory is null, love.” Logan leaned over the edge of the bed with a smug smile. “Besides being slightly more entertained, I do not feel any different than before.”

Virgil groaned as he sat up, scowling at his supposed soulmate. “You’re a jerk, Logan.”

“Perhaps, love,” Logan crossed his arms on the edge of the bed, leaning his chin down on top of his arms with a sickeningly innocent smile. “but I think that makes us even.”

Virgil looked up at him with a confused expression. “Even?”

“You feel guilty for grabbing my pelt without express permission,” Logan chuckled smugly. “and I dropped you off the side of the bed. I believe that to be fair recompense for your trespasses, Virgil.”

Virgil straightened nervously, hanging his head. “I think what I did was worse, Lo.”

“What you did was purely accidental and you quickly rectified your mistake.” Logan’s eye flashed devilishly down at him. “What I did was intentional and I have no intention of apologizing, therefore my actions are at least equally reprehensible, if not more so than yours.”

_Cocky bastard._

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “Is this your way of trying to make me feel better?”

“Is it working?”

“Unfortunately.” Virgil smirked up at him from the ground, before softening his tone. “You’re really not upset about what happened?”

“Not in the slightest, love.” Logan smiled down at him from the bed. “Now, will you please join me up here again?”

“Most men at least offer to buy me dinner before asking me to jump into bed with them.” Virgil glanced up at him with a challenge in his eyes.

The smile that spread across Logan’s face sent chills down up his spine. He nearly squealed as Logan leaped gracefully off the bed a strutted towards him. He scrambled back a few feet before his hand slipped and he landed on his back.

_Fuck._

Logan's grin widened as he slowed his approach. Virgil gulped as Logan kneeled next to him. Before Virgil could even process what happening, Logan leaned a hand on each of his elbows, effectively pinning him to the ground. Virgil squirmed uselessly against Logan's weight, freezing as he leaned over him. Logan breathed on his neck with a teasing whisper.

“Oh, honey,” Logan chuckled as Virgil’s breath became ragged beneath him. “You are going to have to work much harder than that if you want to fluster me.”

“ _You motherf—”_ Virgil growled as Logan pulled away.

“Now, now, Virgil.” Logan chided, biting his lip as he teasingly raised an eyebrow at him. “You'll have to learn to watch that mouth, if you want to stay. I won't have you teaching Patton any new swear words.”

“S-stay?” Virgil pushed himself upright.

“That is what you want.” Logan extended a hand down to him. “Right, Virgil?”

Virgil looked up at him in confusion. “But Roman saw me take your pelt—”

“He also saw you give it back, love,” Logan held his hand out expectedly until Virgil finally reached up and Logan grasped him. He pulled Virgil to his feet in one swift motion. “He has agreed to allow you a place here, Virgil.”

Virgil eyed him tentatively before giving in to Logan’s persuasiveness. “What do I have to do?”

Logan’s usually icy gaze burned with determination. “You simply have to be willing to learn about our way of life and be capable of coming into contact with our pelts without being overwhelmed.”

“Logan—” Virgil eyes widened at the suggestion and he shrunk back, leaning back against the wall. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“No one is getting hurt, love,” Logan frowned as Virgil hung his head, avoiding eye contact. He stepped toward Virgil with a serious stare. “including you.”

“I know—” Virgil blushed, looking nervous.

“Virgil, look at me.”

Virgil blinked slowly. His muscles ached with tension as he hesitantly looked up at Logan. He paused, stunned by the soft concern in Logan’s eyes.

“I am sorry about the fear and guilt I caused you. My actions were negligent and you suffered as direct result of them.” Virgil opened his mouth to protest, but Logan quickly held up a finger to silence him. Once Virgil settled back, Logan smiled gently down at him. “I knew the temptation of what I was holding so close to you, Virgil. I scared you far more than you scared me and for that, I apologize.”

Virgil stared up at him, mouth agape as he struggled to find his words. “I don't know, Logan.”

“Virgil, come here.” Logan gently guided him back to the bed and dragged Virgil down to sit with him. He pulled his pelt from off his shoulders, hushing Virgil as he squirmed uncomfortably in front of him. “Do not stress, dear one. I do not expect you to touch it until you are comfortable doing so. You set the pace for what happens. Okay?”

Virgil hesitated for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

Logan smiled as Virgil seemed to relax slightly, staring down at the spotted fur in his hands. “Contrary to most human's knowledge, a selkie’s pelt is much more than a tool for us to be able to change forms at will. My pelt is a part of me as much my body or my mind.”

Virgil nodded along nervously. His hands instinctively clenched around the fabric of his pants to keep them from wandering.

“Part of my soul resides in my pelt, Virgil.” Logan sighed tiredly. “Without it, I am incomplete. When it has been taken by force, I was hardly present in my own body.”

“Isn't that more of a reason for me not to touch it?” Virgil’s voice was breathless with defeat as he turned his head up to look at Logan.

“No,” Virgil’s whisper had caught Logan off guard, but he kept his expression firm. “I trust you, love, and that makes all the difference.”

Virgil stared at him blankly. “How?”

“My emotions have a huge impact on how the pelt calls to me.” Logan frowned, biting his lip. “Earlier, when you picked up my pelt, I panicked.”

“I'm sorry—”

“Your apology has already been accepted,” Logan smiled weakly at him. “and it is not your fault my reaction was so strong. I have—I have had my pelt stolen before, Virgil, and simply the idea of it happening again triggered an unfortunate response.”

Virgil’s heart broke as he watched Logan shift anxiously in front of him. He slowly unclenched his fist and reached a hand out to rest on Logan’s leg, careful not to even brush the pelt in Logan’s hands. His heart fluttered warmly as Logan smiled at him appreciatively.

“I am sure I will share more of the details with you at some point,” Logan paused, looking up at Virgil. “I was scared and my pelt could sense that I had not given it to you willingly, so it called to me. My willpower had begun to drain away and I would have had no choice but to have followed your orders should you have given one.”

“I wouldn't have—” Virgil’s hand instinctively tensed on Logan’s leg.

“I know, Virgil.” Logan smiled at him. “You see, a selkie’s pelt is sensitive to intention, even more so to yours because our souls share a connection. You told me to take my pelt from you—”

“I—” Virgil sucked in a breath and pulled his hand back like he'd been slapped. His voice was broken as he managed a small whisper. “I did give you an order—"

“No, love. You never ordered me to do anything.” Virgil tried to move away, but Logan quickly set aside his pelt and gently grabbed Virgil’s wrist. Virgil froze, clenching his eyes shut with guilt. “Virgil, the second those words left your mouth, the trance was broken and it should not have been.”

Virgil paused, staring down at Logan’s hand around his wrist.

“My trance should not have broken until my pelt was back in my hands,” Logan leaned forward, gently using a curled finger lift Virgil’s chin up to look at him. “but even in your panic, you couldn’t muster the intent to force me to relieve your fear.”

“I—” Virgil started to pull back, but Logan moved his hand to his cheek and Virgil stopped in his tracks.

“Virgil, I trust you.”

Virgil turned a hesitant look up at Logan and his eyes darkened with guilt. “I don't want to take the risk of hurting you, Lo.”

Logan’s smile softened and he let his hand slip from Virgil’s wrist to his hand. “Would you take the risk to make my life better?”

“What?”

Logan smiled. “I want to show you my home and I want you to meet the other members of my pod. I cannot truly share my life with you if you are confined here, love.”

Virgil looked up and down at him with reluctance in his eyes before sighing dramatically. “Tell me what to do.”

Smiling patiently, Logan dropped his hand and reached his pelt, sliding it over his lap. “Hold out your hands, Virgil."

Virgil eyed him nervously for a moment before extending his hands out in front of him. The dirt on his fingers made him cringe in embarrassment but Logan seemed unaware as he lifted the pelt to hand it over to him.

Logan held the fur gently above Virgil’s hands with an excited grin. “My pelt is a living part of me and shares the soul connection I have with you. I should warn you that while this should not be overwhelming like last time, but it still may be intense for you.”

Virgil nodded nervously, closing his eyes as the pelt was lowered into his hands. He flinched as the soft fur came into contact with his hands, shooting pulses radiating through his body like lightning in the sky. He gasped, feeling a sense of comfort wash over him. Logan grasped his hands underneath the pelt, grounding him.

Suddenly, his mind felt clearer than it had in years. Nervousness gave way to peace as the effects of years of hypervigilance melted away. He glanced up at Logan only to see him staring at him an intensity he finally felt he could match. An uncharacteristic confidence flared in his stomach and he suddenly leaned forward, dropping his hands from the pelt.

He leaned forward, his lips stifled the surprised squeak that escaped Logan’s mouth as he toppled backwards. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile as he pinned Logan’s shoulders down to the bed. As his initial shock faded, Logan's tension ease his soft lips kissed him back. After a moment, he gently pulled back.

Virgil smirked down at him. “You're not so hard to fluster.”

Logan seemed to ponder for a moment before sighing with exaggerated disinterest. His eyes gleamed playfully. “Not so bad, love, but do not think you have bested me. You are still playing out of your league.”

“What?!” Virgil stared down at him with shock in his eyes. “You’re still blushing. You don't get to claim the upper hand here.”

“Would you be willing to make a wager on that?”

Irritation burned in Virgil’s stomach as he stared down at Logan's relaxed smile. Riding the wave of confidence from Logan’s pelt, he smirked down at the egotistical selkie. “What kind of bet are we talking?”

“If I cannot turn the tables on you by the time you count to thirty, I will concede to your claim of having the upper hand and admit your superiority.”

Virgil looked down at him suspiciously. “And if I lose?”

“Seeing you turn red and flustered is prize enough for me.”

“You’re a cocky bastard.”

“Do we have a deal?”

Virgil flexed his fingers on Logan’s shoulders. “Do I have to let you up?”

Infuriatingly, Logan closed his eyes and shrugged. “I think it will be more satisfying if you do not release me, but it is up to you.”

Virgil stared down at him suspiciously for a long time. “Fine, deal.”

Logan was silent for a moment and Virgil’s skin crawled with anticipation as Logan didn’t even open his eyes. His grip slackened as he watched Logan nervously.

“When does your time start?”

“I have twenty-one seconds left.”

Virgil’s muscles tensed in confusion. “You’re not doing anything.”

“I do not require the full thirty seconds.” Logan smiled smugly.

“What are you—” Adrenaline shot through Virgil’s body as an evil smile curled on Logan’s lips. He tensed, nearly drawing back before a few calm words slipped from Logan’s mouth.

“Remus, dear. I am so glad you could join us.”

Virgil smiled. “Nice try, but I'm not falling for th—"

“Oh, Lolo. If you were going to put on a show, you could have at least given me a better view.”

Virgil’s blood froze. He spun around off of Logan, cheeks burning as his eyes locked on the man leaning against the bars across the room. The short man twirled his dark mustache staring at him with a dangerous smile. Virgil gulped, scooting back.

_Fuck me._

The man was dripping wet, wearing nothing but a pair of trousers and a dark brown pelt around his shoulders. His body was tan and Virgil could see his toned muscles from all the way from all the way across the room. Virgil pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to hide the shame on his cheeks. Logan curled upright, turning to face Virgil. He reached a hand to Virgil’s cheek. The coolness of his fingertips sent shivers down his body and he whimpered.

“I think I won, love,” Logan smiled gently. “Do you still want to meet him?”

Virgil looked up at him, hands unclenching from his hood. “It's a little late to back out now.”

“You always have a choice, Virgil.” Logan whispered. “I failed to give you proper notice. There is no shame in not being ready.”

“N-notice would have been nice.”

“I intended to warn you, but I did not anticipate him arriving so soon.” Logan’s thumb brushed lightly across his cheek.

“Awww, Logan,” Remus drawled dramatically. “You called for me. Open the door.”

“I may have called for you, but I expected you to have the common sense to dress yourself before coming.” Virgil watched as Logan rolled his eyes with a smirk. “As far as I am concerned, you deserve to wait.”

“You could have been in danger, Lolo.” Remus whined pitifully.

Virgil curiously leaned around Logan’s shoulder to catch a glance at the man lazily pouting at them between the metal bars. He shrunk back as the man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him. His heart pounded in his chest and he forced himself to take deep breaths.

Logan seemed unfazed. “Your feigned innocence falls flat, Re. You did this on purpose.”

Remus giggled. “I wanted to make an authentic impression.”

Logan rolled his eyes before turning back to Virgil’s nervous expression. “I will send him away, Virgil. This can wait until your ready.”

Remus groaned dramatically as Logan turned to move towards the wall of bars.

“Logan…” Virgil whispered quietly. “It's okay.”

Logan turned back with a quizzical glance. “What do you mean, Virgil?”

“You can let him in, Lo.” Virgil smiled nervously. “I want to meet him.”

“You are sure?” Logan asked patiently. “There is no pressure to do this today.”

“I'm sure, Logan.”

Logan glanced over a Remus, noticing the smugly satisfied grin on his face and turned a devilish smile back to Virgil. “Still, I quite enjoy the thought of making him wait.”

“Lolo…” Remus whined dramatically.

Virgil chuckled, matching Logan’s evil grin. “Well, I wouldn’t dream of ruining your fun.”

“Good.” Logan made to move back to the bed, before Remus’ groan interrupted him.

“Oh, come on,” Remus cooed from the bars. “Don't tease me.”

Plopping down on the bed, Logan sprawled himself out comfortably, laying his head in Virgil’s lap. “You attempted to fluster our poor guest. You asked for this, Re.”

“You're being a bit hypocritical. Aren't you, Lolo?” Remus called over, his voice taking on an edge of sarcasm. “From what you've told me, you've done nothing but tease your ‘poor guest'.”

Virgil had to stop himself from giggling at the strange selkie's sarcastic air quotes, but he quickly looked away as he locked eyes with the Remus, who was now raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.

Logan didn't even open his eyes as he smirked. “You forget one thing, Re.”

“And what is that, Lolo?”

“I do what I want,” Logan dragged out the words, savoring the moment. “And no one can stop me.”

“Is that so?” Virgil looked up to see Remus was apparently unfazed by Logan's snark.

“Undoubtedly.”

“You know, Lolo. This was meant to be a different type of surprise, but Jan taught me a new trick.”

Logan tensed in his lap as Remus fell silent and Virgil looked down to see suspicion in his eyes. “What kind of trick, Re?”

Remus giggled and Virgil looked up at the sound of metal creaking. He looked up just in time to see the door swing open. “I can pick locks now, Lolo.”

Virgil flinched back as Logan rolled off his lap and only managed to catch a blur of skin as Remus rushed past him. He scrambled off the bed just in time not to get out of the way as Logan tried to evade Remus' grip.

Logan groaned as he protested. “You are soaking wet, Re.”

Remus giggled. “Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to be a jerk.”

“Virgil has to sleep here. You are aware of that, right?”

“I'm sure you’ll find a way of keeping him warm.”

Virgil nearly gasped out loud as they tumbled off the bed and onto the floor, but even that they seemed to do gracefully. He stared in awe at the men wrestling in front of him. Finally, Logan seemed to get a grip on Remus, holding him in a loose headlock as he pulled him to his feet.

“Now, cease.” Logan muttered. “Lest you make your bad first impression worse.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. He's enjoying watching.” Remus wiggled his eyebrows at Virgil knowingly. “Just look at the way he’s blushing.”

Virgil's heart felt like it stopped as Logan turned his gaze to him. Instinctively, he shrunk back even deeper into cloak, his cheeks burning.

Logan rolled his eyes, keeping his voice neutral even as he barely bothered to conceal the smirk on his lips. “Regardless, are you ready to behave yourself?”

“Never.” Remus giggled.

“Fine, we will be leaving then.” Logan said matter-of-factly before dragging Remus towards the door.

“Wait—” Remus babbled, squirming in Logan’s grip. “Wait—You win. Let me go, Lolo.”

“Are you going to be reasonable, if I let you go?”

“I'll be as amicable as a newborn baby—”

“Newborns are not—”

“Lolo, just let me go. I'll be good.” Remus squirmed more vehemently.

“Fine—” Logan rolled his eyes, releasing his grip on Remus.

Free of Logan’s grip, Remus lunged forward at Virgil, who startled back into the wall behind him. Logan rushed to grab him, nearly crashing into Remus as he abruptly stopped in front of Virgil.

Virgil nervously pressed his back into wall as Remus bowed dramatically in front of him. With a playful smirk, he extended a hand out to Virgil. “The name is Remus.”

Virgil anxiously looked between Remus and Logan who had straightened up behind him. He hesitantly reached out to take Remus' hand. “Virgil—"

“But first—” Remus yanked his hand away before Virgil could grab his hand.

Virgil glanced up at him and froze. A shiver crept up Virgil’s spine as all warmness disappeared from Remus' face and he sneered dangerously as he leaned in close to Virgil’s face.

“Let's be clear about something,” Remus’ melodic voice echoed hauntingly and Virgil's skin crawled with the urge to get further away. “If you hurt him, I will disembowel you while you're still screaming and scatter all of your organs in the bay for the sharks to feed on. Got it?”

“Re—” Logan rested his forehead in his palm, shaking his head in exasperation.

Virgil turned his head from Logan, looking down at Remus with a serious expression. “I won't hurt him.”

“Good.” A smile twitched at the corner of Remus' and he laughed. He extended his hand out to Virgil once more as his dark demeanor disappeared, replaced by a genuine smile. “Welcome to the family, Virgil.”

_Fuck, he's pretty._

Virgil forced himself not to stare as his damp, curls bounced along with his animated movements. His breath caught at the sight of his piercing emerald-green eyes and he couldn’t help but follow the water droplets as they trailed down Remus' body—

_Fucking. Focus. Virgil._

_You have a soulmate now._

“Th-thanks.” Virgil reached a hand out to Remus. Remus clasped his hand and he gasped. A jolt of tingling shot up his arm and his knees went weak. Remus dropped his hand and he leaned back against the wall, shaking.

_Fuck._

_Shit._

_What the fuck._

“Well, I didn't see that coming.”

Virgil looked up at Remus' shocked voice. Virgil’s breath was rapid and uneven, but Remus just stared at him in confusion.

Logan stepped forward curiously, looking between them with wide eyes. “Re?”

Remus moved towards Logan, still staring intently at Virgil like he'd suddenly grown two heads. For the first time since they'd met, Remus seemed speechless.

Anxious with anticipation, Logan wrapped a hand around Remus' waist. “Remus, is he—”

“Yeah, he is.” Remus cut him off, sounding breathless.

Both of them turned to look at Virgil, who was now shaking with disbelief.

_I don't have one soulmate._

_I have two._

“Virgil?”

Virgil looked up at Logan’s voice, barely registering his name. His vision blurred as he tried to focus on Logan and Remus. His balance seemed to fail and he stumbled. The ground seemed to suddenly move closer but strong hands caught him before he made impact. He groaned as he was curled up and lifted away, breath stalling in his lungs.

Virgil finally sucked in breath as he was lowered onto to bed. Arms were still wrapped around him as he clumsily wiped away the tears trailing down his face. “I'm sorry—”

“Love, never apologize for having feelings.”

Logan’s voice in his ear relaxed him slightly. The cool touch of the hands around him grounded him and he felt himself calming as he listened to the breathing next to him. He flinched as a hand brushed his own, his skin tingling intensely. The hand pulled back and Virgil opened his eyes, blearily looking up at Remus' guilty expression.

“I'm sorry—”

Virgil shook his head, blindly reaching for Remus' hand. Once he managed to feel Remus' hand, he clasped it, holding on tightly, despite the intense feeling. He felt Remus relax as Virgil held his hand. After a moment, he leaned comfortably into Virgil’s side. The intense tingling abated as they curled up on the bed together. Virgil's heart swelled with gratitude as his new soulmates rested on each side of him.

“Are you okay now, love?”

Virgil smiled, looking up at Logan. “Never better, Lo.”

Logan stared down at him adoringly. “I guess there is little room for doubt that you belong here now.”

“He's staying, even if I have to fight Roman myself.” Remus nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“I hardly think that will be necessary, Remus.” Logan sighed with a smile.

“Fine, I'll fight Roman for fun then.” Virgil cooed as Remus’ voice resonated against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, settling in comfortably.

“Rest now, dear one.” Logan purred, breathing into Virgil’s hair. “When you wake, Remus and I will help you grow accustomed to holding our pelts. Once you can handle that, the world is our for the taking.”

“And we'll take it all.” Remus whispered.

Virgil curled comfortably into their arms, nearly drifting to sleep instantly. He gently felt their hands in his as he sunk down between the two selkies. “Whatever you want, as long as I get to stay with you.”

“Forever, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly not sure how well people would take to me throwing Remus into the mix. I was definitely thrilled to see that people were excited to meet him.
> 
> I hope he lived up to the hype! <3
> 
> Comments kudos and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing people engaging with my writing!


	6. Abhorred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of our sweet selkie boys ~~who will not stop flirting~~ and their human <3
> 
> Chapter warnings: Anxiety, Play fighting, Sexual innuendo, copious amounts of romance/flirting, kissing, mentions of past abandonment/abuse, Brief anger/lashing out, Scars

“You’re sure?”

“Love, I feel the need to point out that this is the twelfth time you’ve inquired on this subject.” Virgil could hear the subtle teasing in Logan's tone as he continued to reassure him. “Given the consistency of my responses, most people would conclude it is highly improbable that my answer has changed.”

Virgil turned his head, smiling sheepishly, as he glanced over his shoulder at Logan, keeping his hands on the bars where he’d been staring out into the dark tunnels. Almost immediately after turning his head, he felt his anxiety melt away as he took in the sight of his soulmates curled up on the bed together. Remus curled around Logan’s back. His arm wrapped tightly around Logan’s waist and his face was buried up against the back of Logan's head, features obscured by Logan’s disheveled hair. Virgil couldn't resist a shy smile as Logan smirked up at him from where he was tucked underneath Remus' arm.

He blushed, tucking his hands timidly behind his back as he slowly turned toward Logan. “Just once more, Lo.”

Logan rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. His eyes sparkled as he recited the same lecture he'd given Virgil a dozen times at this point. “I am certain you are ready to meet Janus, Virgil. The last few days has provided satisfactory proof that you are more than capable of handling Remus’ and my pelts.”

Virgil nodded, dropping his gaze as he attempted to control his nervous breathing. What-if's and worst-case scenarios played through his head as he leaned back against the bars.

“Dearest, our pelts should cause the most intense emotional impact for you to hold because of our soul connections. Roman and Patton’s pelts would be similar to one of ours but with significantly less overstimulation.”

Virgil leaned against the bars, shifting his feet as he felt a pit form in his stomach “But this guy's pelt is different, right? What if I can't—”

“Janus’ pelt does not have the same effect as the rest of us but I assure you there is no risk of you being overwhelmed by his pelt.” Logan exhaled slowly, patiently looking up at him as Remus snored into his hair. “I promise you will be okay, Virgil.”

“Sorry, Lo.” A smile tugged at Virgil’s lips as he tucked his chin to his chest, hoping to hide the redness in his cheeks. “I know you've told me this a thousand times already, but I hate waiting. I just want to get this over with.”

“Some nervousness is to be expected, love.” Logan whispered, his tone soft and comforting. “You are submitting yourself to the judgment of an unknown party. That in itself is an intimidating prospect but the process is not as intrusive as you are imagining.”

Virgil looked up at him, biting his lip. “How do you know?”

“Janus has done readings for all of our podmates at some point or another throughout our lives. Honestly, the experience can be pleasantly enlightening ” Logan paused, his eyes hovering closed for a moment as he shifted closer to Remus. “and certainly nothing worth distressing yourself over.

“Are you sure—” Virgil nearly bit his tongue as Logan shot open and he raised an eyebrow at Virgil. Something in Logan’s gaze sent chills up his spine and he knew he was in trouble. “I'm sorry, Lo. I didn’t mean it—”

He could handled Logan being irritated at his continual need for reassurance, but to Virgil’s dismay, his mouth curled into a mischievous smile sending nervousness coursing through his body as Remus shifted behind him.

“Leave me alone, Lolo.” Remus slurred his words sleepily, his voice muffled gently by Logan’s hair. “I'm sleepin'.”

“Re,” Logan whispered, just loud enough for Virgil to hear. He kept his eyes fixed on Virgil. A smile spread wide across his face as he gently nudged Remus awake. “Virgil’s feeling nervous about meeting Jan.”

Virgil sucked in a breath as Remus' green eyes peeked over Logan's shoulder with a dangerous glimmer. Chaos sparkled in Remus’ eyes as he released an exaggerated sigh, lifting his head up to cradle in the nook of Logan’s shoulder. Remus smiled at up a Virgil with an innocent flutter of his eyelashes. “Jan is going to shred you into tiny strips and feed you to the fishes as his uses your bones to pick his teeth—"

“Re,” Logan warned with a gentle teasing in his voice, smiling as Virgil’s mouth dropped in terror. “I did not wake you so that you would terrorize him.”

“Liar,” Remus nipped lightly at Logan’s neck, holding his waist so he couldn’t escape from Remus grip. He snarled playfully into Logan’s ear and Logan let out a breathless whine. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

Virgil relaxed for a moment as he watched Logan giggle as he squirmed in Remus' arms. He took a breath, letting his gaze fall from his soulmates as worry crept back into his mind. Subtle worries replayed in his mind until he noticed the room had fallen silent. When he turned his head up, his muscles tensed. Logan paused mid-whisper into Remus' ear and turned back to Virgil. A devious smile curled on Remus' lips as he whispered into Logan’s ear loud enough for Virgil to hear. “Good idea, Lolo.”

Already on edge, Virgil stumbled back, nearly slipping backward as Remus nimbly hopped up off the bed and scurried toward him. He gave an undignified squeak as Remus swept him off his feet and carried him bridal style over to the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Logan push himself up, leaning back against the wall with a hungry look in his eyes as they approached him. Virgil reached up to wrap his arms around Remus' neck but before he could latch on, a shriek escaped him as Remus gave him a swing and he flew less than gracefully through the air, landing between Logan’s legs. Logan's arms wrapped around his shoulders with a iron and Remus collapsed below them curling himself around Virgil’s legs and resting his head on Virgil’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Virgil whined, burning red as his voice cracked. His breath caught in his throat as his skin tingled happily. He barely contained his smile, feigning a disgruntled whimper as his soulmates’ warmth surrounded him.

“Distracting you, love." Logan whispered, breathing softly into Virgil’s ear. Virgil cooed as Logan's lips brushed his neck and his breath became shallow. “You have nothing to worry about, my dear.”

“Nah,” Remus purred, closing his eyes and curling comfortably onto Virgil’s lap. Virgil closed his eyes, sighing breathlessly as Remus' subtle movements brushed against his skin. “Janus is a catty bastard but he doesn’t got it in him to actually hurt anyone.

“What if I say something wrong?’ Virgil muttered helplessly, closing his eyes as the feelings consumed him.

“There are no wrong answers. This is not a test.” Logan reassured him. “Janus' reading will simply tell him about who you are and show you details about what lies in your future. It will not change the fact that you are staying here with us.”

“What's the point then?” Virgil breathed slowly, looking up at Logan. “Why do I have to do this before I leave?”

“Jannie just likes to know everyone’s dirty, little secrets, but don't worry.” Remus chuckled and looked up at Virgil with a wink. “He's not a kiss-and-tell kind of guy.”

“Secrets—” Virgil asked breathlessly before another wave of shock settled over him, tensing in Logan’s arms as he frantically leaned forward to look at Remus. “Wait—what do you mean kiss, Re?!”

“Relax, love.” Logan chuckled quietly. His grip tightened around Virgil and he rested his chin on Virgil’s shoulder. “No one is kissing you but me.”

“—and me.” Remus waved his free arm up at them lazily so that Virgil had to lean away to avoid Remus smacking him repeatedly in the face. Virgil groaned but he couldn’t resist smiling as Remus curled himself tighter around his legs.

“Do you feel better, love?” Logan whispered, holding him closer aa he ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair.

“Yeah, Lo.” Virgil breathed loudly, tapping his fingers happily on his legs as his skin tingled at his soulmates’ touch. “I feel better.”

“Good,” Remus whispered, closing his eyes. “No more worrying.”

Virgil hummed, leaning into Logan's shoulder. “When is he coming, Lo?”

“Soon enough,” Logan whispered. “but I cannot say for certain. I can't mentally nudge him or Roman like I can Remus.”

“Why not?” Virgil muttered tiredly, closing his eyes.

Logan chuckled. “Because Janus isn't my soulmate, Virgil.”

Virgil blinked, turning up to Logan. “Does that mean you can do that to me, Lo?”

Logan nodded slowly on his shoulder.

“Huh,” Virgil breathed, deep in thought. “Why haven't you?”

“It was never necessary—”

“—and it feels real funny the first time.” Remus muttered. “Like you got worms in your brain.”

Virgil felt Logan smile against his neck as he giggled. “That is also a significant concern when you are unaware of what to expect.”

Virgil smiled, stretching his muscles as his soulmates settled in closer.

“Listen, Virgil.” Logan paused and Virgil could feel him breathe next to his ear. “There are some things about Janus we should discuss before you actually meet him.”

Virgil looked up and Logan smiled sadly down at him. He stared up at Logan for a long moment before Remus sigh pulled him from his thoughts. Virgil looked down as Remus sat up and turned to face them. Virgil found himself staring at Remus' serious expression. He leaned forward, pulling himself out from where he sat between Logan’s legs. Moving to sit between his soulmates, he looked between their weary expressions.

“What kind of things?” Virgil started nervously.

“Jan's a bit different than the rest of us.” Remus smiled weakly. “He's a precious bugger and we love the shit out of him, but he had bit of a rough patch of luck before he ended up stuck with us.”

“You see,” Logan paused until Virgil turned back to him. “though we are all selkies, there are subtle differences between us based on our kindred seal species." Logan gestured to Remus. “For instance, brown fur seals are vocal, social creatures that tend be brazen in face of danger. Therefore, Remus and Roman take on an exaggerated form of those traits. It's a feeling you’ve likely noticed as you held his pelt.”

Virgil nodded, looking cautiously at Remus as he processed Logan’s words.

Logan smiled. “Spotted seals, like myself and Patton tend to be inquisitive, quick-learning and attentive to each other. Therefore, Patton and I act in a similar fashion and my pelt resonates with mental clarity and compassion.”

“Okay.” Virgil looked between them, contemplating their words. “That all makes sense so far, but how’s Janus different?”

“Janus' kindred are harp seals, which for the most part are similar to a spotted seal like Patton and I, except perhaps less inquisitive and more compassionate.” Logan paused. “Janus is unique for more than just being the only of his species in our pod though.”

“How?” Virgil pressed.

“Selkies are like magical creatures, right?” Remus gestured dramatically. “Well, some of us are born packing a little extra juice. Gives us extra abilities and Janus was unfortunate enough to landed with two of the damn things.”

“Unfortunate?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Isn't extra power a good thing?”

“We think so and that's why Janus lives with us,” Logan smiled at him. “Despite their docile nature, selkies are not great at handling those who are different, especially when it's one of their own.”

“You’re talking like you aren’t one, Lo.” Virgil stared at him, taken aback by the sudden edge in Logan’s tone.

“Sometimes, I am less than proud of my heritage, love.” Logan muttered and the bitterness in his voice unsettled him. He opened his mouth to speak but Remus cut him off before he got the chance.

“Listen, most pods have dozens of members, but Jannie's is the last of our little patchwork family for you to meet.” Remus hummed, looking up at Virgil. “The four of us were forced out of our pods by shit far out of our control. Shitty situations all around and Jan just happened to get it worse than, uh…” Remus paused, glancing up at Logan. “well, worse than most of the rest of us anyway.”

Virgil quickly glanced at Logan beside him, noticing his demeanor had changed. Suddenly, Virgil could see tension in his shoulders and his usually bright expression had dulled. He hesitated, slowly tearing his eyes from Logan as he looked back to Remus. “Why were you guys—”

“The reason why is irrelevant.” Logan cut him off dryly. His face curled into a snarl as he dropped his head to his chest, running his finger through his hair.

Virgil flinched at Logan’s tone, immediately regretting his question. “I'm sorry. You’re right—I shouldn’t have—”

“Hey now. Don't get all flustered on us now.” Remus purred with a reassuring wink. “It's cute and all, but it’s not necessary. That’s a natural question to ask,” Remus put a hand gently on Logan’s leg. “but Lolo’s right. That's a story for another day.”

Virgil watched as Logan lifted his head and smiled at Remus with tired smile. He slowly slid his hand over, curling his fingers around Remus'. The subtle adoration in Logan’s eyes as he looked to Remus warmed Virgil's heart, but nearly as quickly as it had come, it faded away. Virgil frowned as Logan looked away, distant as he lost himself in his thoughts again.

He turned an uneasy glance at Remus and he could tell Remus had noticed the same regression in Logan’s mood. Remus cast a sympathetic smile at Virgil noticing his concern before his mustache curled into devious smile. Virgil blinked briefly in confusion. His mouth hung agape as Remus winked at him, tightening his grip on Logan’s hand. Logan glanced up briefly in confusion before used Logan’s tight grip to leverage his weight to lunge himself across Virgil’s lap towards Logan. Virgil ducked and Logan let out an undignified squeak of shock as Remus tipped him back onto the bed. Virgil smiled, crossing his arms over his knees as he watched Logan blush. Logan relaxed as Remus perched on top of him, straddling his chest and pinning his arms to his sides.

“Let me go, Re—” Logan muttered breathlessly as he squirmed under Remus' weight. His face reddened and a smile spread across his face as Remus pecked kisses into his neck. “Your mustache tickles—”

“No. Kisses now.” Remus muttered petulantly and Logan whined pitifully as Remus' deep growl tickled his neck. He nuzzled into Logan’s hair, gently kissing Logan under his ear. “Where are you, Lolo?”

“Here with you, Re.” Logan whispered and Virgil’s heart fluttered as Logan relaxed into his bed with a blissful smile.

Remus leaned down and kissed Logan’s forehead hovering just above Logan’s face. “Love you, Lolo.”

“Love you too, Re.” Logan whispered breathlessly. His face was flushed red and his hair disheveled as finally Remus pulled him upright.

Remus slid off him, plopping himself ungracefully between Logan and Virgil. He beamed down at Logan as the satisfied selkie curled under his arm and wrapped his arm Remus’ waist.

Virgil leaned into the wall. His heart filled with warmth as he watched his soulmates cuddle together. He chewed his lip and butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he watched Logan starry-eyed look as he stared up at Remus. Remus gently kissed the top of Logan’s head and Virgil was jolted from his thoughts as Remus turned his head ip to him. Virgil felt his heart stutter as he realized he’d been staring. His cheeks burned as he looked away. “I'm sorry—I didn’t mean to—”

“Shut up and come over here.” Remus chuckled and extended a hand to Virgil, gesturing for him to join them.

“Are you s-sure?” Virgil stuttered as he hesitated, biting his lip. “I-I can just watch.”

“Kinky,” Remus giggled as the red in Virgil’s cheeks deepened and he pulled his hood over his head, realizing what he'd said. “but, no. Come here.”

Virgil tilted his head up, peeking his eyes up nervously under the hood. Remus held opened his arm up to him again and Virgil timidly shifted closer until Remus' arm wrapped around him. Shivering at his touch, Virgil slowly relaxed into Remus’ chest.

“Lolo needs a little help getting out of his head sometimes,” Remus sighed. “but I don’t want you to get the idea in your head that we're ignoring you—”

Virgil looked up as Remus paused.

“I know I'm exactly up to snuff for most people's taste. Roman and Lolo have had to put up with me since we were kids and I even think a few years with me has worn Jannie down to where he tolerates me—" Remus crooked grin beamed down at Virgil.

“Re, Janus loves you.” Logan pecked a kiss on Remus' cheek. “As do Roman and I.”

Virgil sensed a moment of hesitation in Remus' expression before he smiled down at Logan. “Right, Lolo. I know, but I've got a reputation to uphold."

Remus winked down at him and Virgil melted at the soft, adoring look in his eyes as he looked down at Logan. Virgil’s skin tingled as Remus turned his sparkling green eyes back down to him.

_Damn._

Virgil bit his lip. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he stared up at him in awe, suddenly glad his hood partially obscured his face.

“Anyway, I get that my energy’s a turn-off for most people—"

“What?” Virgil looked up in surprise. The shadows from his hood cast dark circles under his eyes.

“I mean, I know I’m a hottie and all, but I get it if I'm not what you were expecting after someone as wonderful as Lolo—”

Virgil watched, entranced by the apprehensive look on Remus’ face. His cheeks were dusted red and the corner of his mustache twitched into a frown. This was beyond what Virgil could fathom.

_He's anxious about…me?_

_About me…not liking him?_

“Re, stop—" Logan’s arm tightened around Remus.

“Lolo, it's okay. Virgil—”

The end of Remus sentence was cut off as Virgil leaned over him and reached around the back of his head. Remus tensed for a moment as Virgil slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips gently on Remus'. Virgil grasped a handful of the man's shirt in his hand as Remus’ arm tightened around his waist. He felt his hood slip to his shoulder as the kiss lingered and they tasted each other’s breath. A quiet moment passed before Virgil slowly opened his eyes, freezing as he noticed the knowing smirk on Remus' face.

Remus cooed with a teasing grin as he leaned closer. “You kiss like a French boy—”

Virgil groaned, peeling away from Remus. He moved to pull his hood back over his head as his embarrassment flooded his face. “Shut up—"

Remus chuckled with an teasing grin, gently reaching up to stop him from covering his face. “If that's what you wanted, you should have kept your tongue in my mou—”

“Logan—" Virgil moaned, burying his head into Remus’ shoulder. “Help me—"

“Oh, love.” Virgil’s breath caught his throat at the chill in Logan's voice as he slipped out of Remus' grip and allowed Remus to focus his energy on Virgil. I think it would be unwise for me to allow you to become dependent on me to save you.”

“What?” Virgil muttered breathlessly as Remus nuzzled his neck. He bit his lip stifling a giggle as Remus’ face tickled his neck, not wanting to give Remus the satisfaction of tormenting him.

“The best way for you to learn the error of your ways is to force you to deal with your own mistakes.” Logan smiled coyly at him as he squirmed in Remus’ grip. “I do believe the proper phrase is, ‘You got yourself into this mess. You can get yourself out.”

Virgil pouted, allowing Remus to wrap around his shoulders and pull him back to Logan until Remus gently tipped him back so he lay on Remus' lap looking up at his soulmates. Still pouting, he glared up at Logan. “Traitor.”

Logan chuckled as he reached down to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair. “Fortunately, dear one, luck seems to be on your side this time. Roman and Janus will be here any moment and we need to get back to the matter at hand before they arrive.”

Remus grumbled. “Way to kill the mood, Lolo. I could do without listening to Jan’s tragic origin story again.”

“So could I, Re,” Logan muttered with a frown as he wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist. “but Virgil needs to know what to expect when Janus arrives.”

“I don't handle people hurting my friends well.” Virgil could feel Remus' voice rumble in his chest above him. There was an edge in Remus' voice that sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn't help tensing at the anger in Remus' eyes. “If I ever find those bastards, I'll personally coat them in fish bait and string them up in the water and let the fish peel their skin away layer by layer until—”

“Re,” Logan whispered patiently, running his fingers through Remus' hair. “as much as I support your inclination to violence regarding Janus' supposed family, we are running out of time.”

“Fine.” Remus muttered his reply, slumping into Logan's shoulder with a grunt.

“Good,” Logan looked down at Virgil. “Love, when a selkie transitions out of childhood, their pelt undergoes both physical and magical changes as they prepare for adulthood. From what I understand, it is relatable to the process of puberty in humans, though from my understanding, the process seems significantly less distressing for selkies. Does that make sense?”

Virgil looked to Remus' disgruntled expression before nodding and allowing Logan to continue. “For brown fur seals like Roman and Remus, it's merely a texture change, but for me, my pelt changed from a bright white color to the spotted pelt you see now. Likewise, when Patton gets older, his white coat will likely do the same.”

Virgil nodded uncertainly when Logan looked at him for affirmation.

“When Janus was younger, his pelt should have changed the same way,” Logan paused and Virgil could see a sad look in his eyes. “but it didn't.”

Virgil blinked, confused. “So what?”

“When a selkie’s pelt doesn’t change, they’re marked as an oracle, Virgil. He sees and knows things that we are unable to perceive.” Logan paused. “To be honest, he is quite a powerful ally.”

“Wow—He can see stuff things that aren’t there? How's that work—” Virgil tapped his hand excitedly until the sad smile on Logan’s face gave him pause. He looked to Remus’ serious expression before looking back to Logan “Wait—why's that a bad thing?”

“Selkies don't like it when one of their own suddenly doesn’t mix,” Remus whispered bitterly.

“They isolated him, Virgil.” Logan muttered. “They told him he needed space to develop his skills, but they were simply afraid of him.”

“Which is fuck—”

“Re—”

“—Stupid.” Remus spat, giving Logan a dirty look. “Janus is as harmless as a newborn pup.”

Logan sighed, looking down at Virgil. “He sees things that no one else does. They found his unpredictable movements to be unsettling—”

“Wait—” Virgil interrupted Logan’s explanation. “Remus said there were two things that were weird about this guy. What's the other thing?”

“Right.” Logan paused, looking almost surprised he'd forgotten. “Well, much like the effect of my pelt has a slightly different effect than Remus’, Janus’ pelt is also unique. Unlike ours though it is not based on his kindred species, but rather a recessive trait that only appears only once every few generations even in a pod at normal capacity.”

“Which is what?” Virgil watched Logan grow nervous, nearly covering his mouth with his hand as he tensed.

“I am realizing I probably should have led with this topic, but you’ll recall I said I wasn’t worried about you being tempted by holding Janus’ pelt.” Logan ran his finger through his hair as Virgil nodded cautiously. “The reason for that assumption is that his pelt does not allow you to control him, but rather will have the effect of making you more…complacent.”

“What?” Virgil’s mouth dropped.

“The power of his pelt lowers the effect of your natural inhibitions and makes you more prone to suggestion—”

“You’re planning on leaving me alone with him and just letting him brainwash me?” Virgil sputtered, pulling away from Remus and Logan and hopping off the bed. He stumbled off the bed spinning on them as he slowly backed into the bars. For the first time since he'd first woken up in this cell, he felt trapped.

“No, love.” Logan pleaded, standing up. “The actual practice is more akin to hypnosis than—"

“That's not better—” Virgil waved him away, leaning against the bars. “Do I even get a choice?”

“Virgil, his methods are not about control. He simply opens up your psyche to being read—”

“Sure. You’re calling it a reading like you don't mean he’s just going to force me to spill all of my secrets and then do whatever else he wants to me—”

“It's not like that.” Virgil tore his gaze from Logan and settled bitterly on Remus, but the kindness in Remus' eyes gave Virgil pause. “Listen, Jan will know some of your dirty, little secrets just by looking at you, and we can't do anything about that, but he can't loosen your lips. Not to mention, Janus likes to get freaky but control's not really his kink.”

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes at Remus before looking over at Virgil. “His pelt lowers your inhibitions, but your survival instincts will take over if he pries deeper than you are truly comfortable with and you can always stop. No one here will force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Virgil looked to Logan. “He can’t force me to do anything?”

“No, love. If you were already considering saying or doing something, his pelt may influence you to act,” Logan smiled patiently. “but you won't say or do anything you would be adamant about not saying or doing otherwise.”

“And I can stop?”

“Anytime,” Logan nodded with a subtle smile. “and for any reason at all.”

Virgil swallowed nervously. “What if he doesn't let me?”

“He will,” Remus jumped up off the bed toward him, stopping just a few feet away from him. He extended a hand to Virgil. “but if he gives you any trouble or pressures you, you focus on needing help. We got that weird mental thing, right? If you need help, Lolo and I will be there right when you need us.”

“Okay.” Virgil stared at him for a moment before relaxing. “Okay. I'm sorry.”

Logan crossed his arms as his brow furrowed. “Why are you apologizing?”

Biting his lip, Virgil was quiet. He stared down at the ground. “Because I freaked out—"

“Your reaction was justified given what you expected to happen,” Logan paused watching as Virgil took Remus' hand and allowed him to bring him back. He looked down at Virgil with a serious expression as they approached. “I am glad we were able to rectify your understanding of the situation before you met with Janus, and perhaps, you will now understand better why Janus' pod was uncomfortable with his presence.”

Virgil bit his lip guiltily. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to judge him.”

“Do not apologize, love.” Logan’s expression softened and he smiled patiently as Virgil hung his head, rubbing his shoulder nervously. Logan put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder reassuringly. “Even Janus recognizes his power is intimidating. What matters most is that you try not to allow it to color your perception of him. He can be intimidating but he is a good person, Virgil.”

Virgil nodded absently. He felt Logan’s hand drop off his shoulder as Remus pulled him into the bed and he inhaled deeply as Logan dropped down next to him. His soulmates’ wrapped their arms around his chest and his anxiety began to settle in his stomach as their gentle touches grounded him.

“What did they do to him?”

“Isn't it obvious?”

A chill ran up Virgil’s spine as a deep, sinister voice resonated through the room. He shrank in between his soulmates, who both suddenly looked guilty.

“They put with me until they could barely stomach to look at me,” Virgil heard a hiss as the unknown figure inhaled sharply. “and then they slashed my face open so I'd be shark bait if I tried to follow them or hunt for myself and then they left me for dead.”

“Janus—"

“Logan—” The figure interrupted him abruptly. “—if this door isn't open in the next—”

“Of course, Jan! One second—” Logan scrambled off the bed toward the door and for the first time, Virgil caught a glimpse of the mysterious man as he curled into Remus’ arms. He barely managed to stifle a surprised gasp as he peeked over the edge of his cloak.

The fluffy, white fur draped nearly to the slender figure’s knees. He was dressed in simple black pants and a black, silk shirt. But despite the man's elegant dress, Virgil eyes were drawn to the scars on the right side of the man's face.

The deep cut started right at his hairline and snaked across his eye to curl under his jaw. Virgil sucked in a breath. Even in the dim light, the scar shimmered like it had been inlaid with veins of gold. Virgil’s gaze drifted up the golden scar until he locked eyes with the stranger snarling down at them. He shivered as the stranger's amber eyes locked onto him and he curled nervously into Remus' chest.

Fortunately, his attention didn’t linger on Virgil for long. He quickly turned away as Logan pushed open the door. Logan immediately stepped out of his way, hanging his head as Janus turned to slink past him into the room. Virgil couldn’t help but stare up at the man as he came to loom over him. He was breathtaking, despite the way his gaze sent shivers through Virgil’s body whenever he managed to catch his eye.

“Leave the door open."

Virgil watched Logan hesitate in the door way. “But Roman—”

“This guy's either leaving here after I'm done with him,” Virgil pulled his hood over his head as the man stared down at Remus with a wicked grin as Remus puffed up over Virgil defensively. “or he's going to escape right into your brother’s arms and Roman’s going to snap his pretty, little neck before he gets halfway down the corridor.”

“No one is laying a finger on him—” Remus started to hiss, curling his arm around Virgil.

“Scram,” The stranger ordered menacingly, glancing over his shoulder at Logan. “Both of you.”

“Jan—” Remus prodded.

“I don’t believe I stuttered, Remus.” The stranger growled and stared Remus down until he slunk off the bed toward Logan. “Go help your brother keep track of Patton. Between the three of you, maybe you can manage not to lose him.”

_Crap._

Virgil sucked in a breath, suddenly exposed and feeling at the mercy of the man looming over him. Logan seemed to notice his discomfort, and stepped forward.

“Janus—”

“I said go.”

Remus stepped forward taking Logan's hand to guide him to the door. “It's all good, Virgie. Jan's bark is worse than his bite—”

A deep, guttural growl emanated from Janus' throat as he snapped. “Leave. Now—”

Virgil flinched as the man snapped and watched nervously as his soulmates shrieked and fled the room. His breath caught in his throat and he shrank back, tears welling in his eyes as the man’s gaze turned back on him.

“Please—” Virgil whimpered, burying his head in his knees. “Don’t hurt me—"

“Hey, now.” Virgil flinched as a hand brushed against his cheek. He felt the bed shift as the man sat on the bed next to him. “There’s no need for any of that nonsense.”

The gentle touch returned and Virgil relented, allowing the stranger to tilt his head up to look at him. Virgil blinked up at him in disbelief.

_Shit._

The beautiful stranger smiled softly down at him. All malice was gone from his eyes and Virgil couldn't help but stare as the stranger’s scar sparkled in the flickering light. He shivered nervously as Janus fingertips brushed his jaw. The strange man's hand drifted up his jaw, pulling his hood down off his head.

“That's better. Isn't it, _Virgil?_ ”

Virgil shuddered as Janus spoke his name and he watched anxiously as the stranger’s hand dropped away from his face. His eyes darted across the stranger’s friendly face, trying to explain the sudden change in his behavior.

Janus let out a subtle, dramatic sigh and turned his sparkling, white smile to Virgil. “You have nothing to fear from me. I'm not upset with you. Just the dimwits who shared certain details of my life without my consent.”

“Th-they d-did it to—” Virgil pressed his back against the wall as he shuddered.

“They want to prepare you for seeing me,” Janus supplied bitterly. “I understood what they were doing, but regardless of their intentions, that doesn’t mean they had the right to share that information.”

“I’m s-sorry. I-I didn’t know—"

“Hush now. I know this isn’t your fault.” Virgil looked up to Janus' soft smile. He watched nervously as the man slowly slid onto the bed next to him. Virgil flinched, anxiously tugging at his sleeve as he avoided the man’s gaze. “I apologize for scaring you. I intended to do nothing more than scare our mutual friends into being more considerate of their actions in the future.”

“A-and me?” Virgil stuttered nervously.

“Nothing will happen to you, Virgil.” The stranger smiled as he lay a hand on Virgil’s back, guiding him off the bed. “We will finish your reading and get you out of this sad, little hole for good.”

“B-but Roman—” Virgil allowed himself to be stood up and he absently followed Janus across the room.

“—won't actually snap your neck.” Janus’ hand drifted over Virgil’s neck as he gently guided him to sit at the desk at the end of the bed. “Roman has a delicate constitution. He cannot stomach killing, even if he'd like you to believe otherwise.”

“I—” Virgil felt a strange calm settle over him as the stranger smiled warmly at him. He dropped his head numbly, staring down at the desk in front of him.

“You’re leaving here safely tonight.” Janus lowered himself on the bed next to Virgil, staring at him with an earnest look in his eyes. “I give you my word.”

“Thank you.” He felt himself relax staring at the shimmering man in front of him.

“You’re very welcome, Virgil.” Janus sighed and a tiny smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he watched Virgil closely. “I'm sorry that I scared you.”

Virgil shrugged. “You didn't know how I was feeling.”

Janus blinked. Virgil looked up as his amber eyes sparkled in the dim light. He noticed that Janus seemed to be watching something over his head. After a moment, Janus seemed to notice him watching and he smiled. “I should have known. I would have if I'd been paying better attention.”

“You really see things that aren’t there, don't you?” Virgil looked at him tiredly.

“Yes, I do,” Janus watched him warily. “Does that scare you?”

“No.” Virgil sighed. “Why would I be?”

“Many people find it unsettling to be in the midst of forces they cannot see or touch.” Janus whispered and Virgil sensed a touch of pain behind his words.

“I, uh—” Virgil crossed his arms, tilting his head up to Janus. “I think it's nice. It's cool to know there's more out there.”

“I do too," Janus smiled. “and it's actually quite beautiful.”

Virgil smiled, fiddling with his hands nervously. “I'd like to hear more about it sometime.”

“Certainly. I would be happy to share with you,” Janus smiled patiently. “but we should probably start, if you’re ready.”

Virgil eyed him cautiously but nodded slowly.

“Before we do your reading though, I believe we should address what's on your mind.” Janus prodded gently, gauging Virgil’s reaction. “Don’t you?”

Virgil’s eyes darted up at Janus as he continued to hang his head nervously. He sighed, dropping his shoulders as he nodded complacently.

“Very well.”

Virgil cautiously looked up as Janus took his hand. His eyes shifted guiltily as Janus stared at him with concern in his eyes. Virgil dropped his gaze to the ground, biting his lip as he felt it tremble.

“Who's trying to kill you, Virgil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the snek boy has arrived ;)  
> Just in time to leave us on a cliffhanger XD
> 
> Comments, theories and kudos are aways appreciated. I love seeing what people are thinking 💜


	7. Absolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some answers to everyone's questions ;) Apologies for the long wait but it's a long chapter <3 I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of past abuse/neglect, Mentions of past control, Mentions of blood, Brief mention of spiders w/o detail, mentions of past abandonment, false accusations, mentions of blood, hypnosis-like trance, anxiety/panic, sexual innuendo, cuddling  
> (Let me know if I missed anything!)

“I didn’t do what they say I did.” Virgil murmured softly, not looking up from the desk. “I'd never hurt anyone.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Janus eyes darting from side to side, watching the air above him. “I know, Virgil. Why don't you tell me what happened?”

Virgil crossed his arms, going limp in his chair. A familiar wetness fell down his cheeks and raised his wrist to wipe the tears away. “Is this part of the reading?”

“No,” Janus leaned forward off the edge of the bed. “and even if it was, you don't have to tell me anything you don't wish to share. I'm asking you to tell me because I think it would benefit you to tell someone the truth.”

Virgil looked up at him, eyes glistening as the lamplight flickered chaotically in them. Janus returned his ice-cold gaze with a smooth smile and tilted his head so his golden scar glistened in the amber light.

“Perhaps, you would feel more comfortable if I shared my sob story first,” Janus opened his mouth with a dramatic pause, before looking to Virgil with a devilish grin. “Oh, that’s right. You already know my tragic, origin story.”

Chewing his lip, Virgil crossed his arms as he petulantly looked away. “I said I was sorry that they told me—”

“—and I told you it wasn’t your fault.” Janus grinned, standing up off the bed to cross behind Virgil. “In all seriousness, I do not intend to hold the action of your lovers against you.”

Virgil tensed. The feeling of being watched crawled up his neck as Janus circled around him. “Why bring it up then?”

“Because I believe people find it easier to open up when they’re not the only one being vulnerable.” Virgil winced as Janus appeared on his far side. With a subtle flourish of his white pelt, he leaned against the edge of the desk to face Virgil.

Virgil eyed him suspiciously. “You mean it's easier to pry into people’s minds when your being relatable.”

Janus turned his nose up at the thought. “I'm not simply trying to manipulate your emotions so you’ll spill your secrets to me, Virgil.”

“Then why am I here?” Virgil growled, crossing his arms tighter across his chest.

Janus’ smooth expression faltered. He softened his voice, leaning closer. “Because you clearly need help, Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes flitted up to him cautiously, but he remained silent.

“I don't expect you to give trust I haven't earned. So, let's build some rapport, Virgil.” Janus continued, nonchalantly tipping his head toward Virgil. “You've heard my tragedy. Would you like to hear my love story?”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed in on him in confusion. “Why?”

“My reasons for sharing will become apparent at the end of the story.” Janus grinned, letting the temptation hang over Virgil’s head for a moment before continuing. “I'm not exactly the touchy-feely sharing type like your lovers, so this may be your only opportunity to hear the story of how Roman and I met.”

“Roman?”

Janus' grin widened and Virgil clamped his mouth shut, realizing he'd taken Janus' bait.

“Are you surprised?”

Virgil furrowed his brow, casting his gaze toward the ground as he feigned disinterest. “I don’t know either of you particularly well. Why would I be surprised?”

Janus smiled deviously down at Virgil as lifted his head. He stroked the white fur on shoulder, drawing out the moment as Virgil’s curiosity grew. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you wondered about Roman’s judgment. After all, even if he is my soulmate, he didn't have to settle for someone like me. Even if their pod had abandoned them, any other pod would have taken him in a heartbeat. He could have had his pick of anyone and h

“He came after you?” Virgil leaned forward curiously as he looked up at Janus. “Like how?”

“Yes, he, um—” Janus bit his lip with a fond smile. “You see, there places in the world where selkies meet during certain parts of the year. They meet on the beach and eat, drink—” Janus paused with a subtle smile. “—and mate.”

Virgil grimaced, barely resisting the urge to stick his tongue out in disgust. “And you met Roman at one of these things?”

“No.” Janus stared at the ground bitterly. “I would never have been allowed to participate in such events. I was barely allowed to see members of my own pod, let alone the member of others.”

“Well, that's bullshit.” Virgil watched as Janus tilted his head up with surprise.

Janus stared at him for a long moment and Virgil’s skin started to prickle as Janus' eyes danced over his body. Virgil shrank back into his chair, feeling vulnerable as Janus gaze lifted from his chest to his eyes.

“You actually believe that."

Virgil tightened his arms across his chest as he watched Janus wide-eyed look as he stared over Virgil’s shoulder. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Of course, I do.”

Silence hung over them as Janus' movements stilled. He seemed to ponder Virgil’s words for a moment before returning to his story. He looked to the ground and his voice fell to a whisper. “Roman was at one of these gatherings when he overheard my podmates—my brothers—talking about leaving me behind. They were relieved—” Janus sighed. “—They were relieved to be rid of me.”

“I'm sorry—”

“Roman wasn't sorry. He was furious.” Janus smiled as he spoke. “I'm sure you've noticed he is particularly attached to his family.”

Virgil scoffed. “I think that's an understatement.”

“Well, apparently seeing mine treat me so poorly was quite the trigger for him.” Janus smiled. “He caused quite the scene he realized what my pod had done to me. If it weren't for Remus interceding, he may have actually torn them to shreds.”

Virgil eyed him suspiciously. “I thought you said he wasn't the violent type.”

“Well, to be fair, he didn't _actually_ kill them,” Janus shrugged as a fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “and he really isn't prone to violence under normal circumstances.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head in a show of disbelief, but he was finding it difficult to ignore the sweet smile growing on Janus' face as he talked about Roman.

“Roman dragged Remus miles out of their way to find me,” Janus sighed. “They could have done anything, but those fools chose to gp aftrr me.”

“What about Logan?” Virgil leaned forward curiously.

Janus glanced up at him with a shrug. “The four of them were only recently forced out on their own without their pod at that point. Patton was only a baby. Someone needed to stay with him and he was still only really used to Logan back then.”

Virgil stared at him curiously. “So that's it? Roman and Remus went and fetched you. You realized you were soulmates and here you are?”

A soft breath from Janus drew Virgil’s attention upward and he blinked, confused. Janus’ eyes were distant and his shoulders slumped as he continued to breath slowly. “It’s never really that simple, is it?”

Virgil watched as Janus drew a deep breath and looked up at him. “I didn’t know Roman was my soulmate until months after they rescued me.”

“What?”

“I was in a bad place, Virgil.” Janus stared down at him seriously. “Years of isolation and neglect had left me raw with emotion and the barest touch nearly caused me to collapse on multiple occasions.”

“I'm sorry.”

Janus didn't look up at Virgil’s attempt to reassure them. “I never questioned that fate wasn’t real until I met Roman. Despite my ability to see the forces of the universe at work around us, it always seemed too cruel to be planned.” Janus paused, looking up at Virgil. “Yet, truly what are the chances that my soulmate happened to be in just the right place at just the right time to save me at a time when I was certain I was going to see the end of my life.”

Virgil looked up at him and the knowing look in Janus' eyes gave him pause.

“I have a theory, Virgil,” Janus mused as he crossed behind Virgil once more. “I don't think that soulmates' psychic connection begins at the first touch. I believe it merely becomes stronger. Whether it is by fate's design or not, I think our soulmate’s can tell when we are in danger of destroying ourselves.”

Virgil tilted his head up to meet Janus' serious gaze. “I didn't exactly lock myself in that cell.”

“Perhaps not,” Janus stopped just behind Virgil’s shoulder. “but you were ready to give up. Even now, you’re struggling to believe that's not what you deserved.”

“Get out of my head.” Virgil muttered bitterly.

“I don’t have to be in your head to see that's true, Virgil.” Janus sighed as he lowered himself on the bed to watch Virgil chewing anxiously on his lip at the desk. “Tell me what's going on, Virgil.”

“I wasn’t even around when it happened.” Virgil dropped his gaze to the ground. “Everyone believed them, but I didn’t touch him.

“It’s okay, Virgil.” Janus watched him carefully. “I believe you.”

“The people I worked for—They were bad. I found out what they were doing and I think they—I think they hurt someone—"

Janus leaned forward, watching as Virgil curled forward in his chair. “Why don't you started from the beginning, Virgil?”

Virgil glanced up at him. He could feel tears welling in his eyes and he frowned as he forced his voice to remain steady. “I grew up in a home for kids who didn’t have any other place to go. It was a miserable place, but I survived. I'd been so close to just aging out when they sold me off. Gods, if only they let me go. I would have been better off on the streets—”

Janus tensed, slowly reaching to pull Virgil’s hands away from where he was tugging anxiously at his own hair. When he spoke his voice had a edge to it that felt sharp enough to cut glass. “The _home_ sold you?”

“They _placed_ me with a family of nobles for a price.” Virgil shrugged. “It worked out for both of them. The home didn't have to pay to take care of me anymore and the family that took me got cheap labor. At the time, even I thought it sounded like a good deal.”

Janus frowned. “You were a child.”

“Barely, and I needed the money to—” Virgil paused, glancing up at Janus suspiciously. “Whatever, I just needed the money and it seemed like a good deal so I agreed to it.”

“But they were awful?”

Virgil nodded slowly.

“Why didn’t you leave, Virgil?”

“I couldn’t. No one else in the city would risk their wrath to hire me. They barely paid me enough to get by, let alone save enough to leave the city,” Virgil paused. “I was trapped. Even when I finally became an adult, I was too indebted to them to ever be allowed to leave.”

Janus sighed. “How are you here then?”

“I stole from them.” Virgil’s voice was numb as he continued to stare down at the ground. “Nothing serious. Just medicine for a friend. I didn’t think they'd even notice.”

Janus glanced down at Virgil trembling at the desk and looked up at him. “You’re safe here, Virgil.”

Virgil ignored him, unable to stop himself from speaking. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as the words he'd been holding back fell from his lips. “Honestly, they may not have even noticed. They may have just decided I had outlived my usefulness.” Virgil sighed, looking up at Janus. “Either way, I tried to go back through the servant's quarters that night and there were soldiers waiting at the ready to arrest me.”

Janus raised an eyebrow at him, casually leaning back against the wall with a guarded expression. “For stealing medicine?”

“No. Something else happened that night. There was blood in the hallway.” Virgil bit his lip. “I—I think they killed someone and framed me.”

A long pause hung between them before Janus cautiously broke the silence. “You don’t even know what you’re accused of?”

Virgil stared into the distance, leaning his chair back as he balanced precariously. “Wanted posters were already going up when I hopped on the first ship out of there. I couldn’t afford to wait around and find out.”

Janus stared at them in disbelief. “And then you ended up on that ship?”

Virgil nodded stiffly, crossing his arms and leaning his head down onto the desk. “It's all a blur from there. One of the crew caught me stealing food and they threw me in the brig. The ship was boarded that night—pirates probably. They killed the crew and they clearly didn’t know there was a bounty on my head or they probably would have taken me. As it was, they didn't even bother to kill me before fleeing the ship with their loot. They just left me to rot away.”

“You know I've never gotten to say this without feeling hypocritical but you’ve got some pretty shit luck.” Janus stood up, absently pulling a small, black pouch out of his pocket.

“Janus, I have to know.” Virgil exhaled sharply. “What are you going to tell them?”

“Tell who?”

“Don't play dumb, Janus. What are you going to tell Logan and Remus?” Virgil growled into his arms on the desk. “And Roman, for that matter, since he's made it clear that he’ll rip out my throat for even one false move.”

Virgil glared at him, but Janus merely stared at him, dumbfounded. “Those lovers of yours truly don't share a single brain cell between them—”

“Hey—” Virgil snapped, spinning around. He jolted in shock as he turned and Janus was inches from his face.

“Relax,” Janus’ smooth expression didn’t falter as Virgil bared his teeth at him. “I only mean that, while they were freely divulging unnecessary personal information about my life, they clearly neglected to convey to you the very relevant fact that everything you say here is private, Virgil.”

Virgil blinked. “What?”

“I'm not here to interrogate you and report back to Roman, Virgil.” Janus let out a stiff chuckle. “If posed an actual threat, perhaps —

“I have a bounty on my head—” Virgil snarled at Janus.

“For a crime you didn’t commit,” Janus commented lazily, moving away from Virgil and dropping the black pouch on the desk in front of him. Virgil glanced up at the pouch before looking up at Virgil cautiously. “We’re selkies. Every one of us is worth a fortune, if we were found and captured. Your presence here is not any more of a threat than anyone else’s.”

Virgil’s mouth hung agape with disbelief. “You really aren’t going to tell them?”

“No,” Janus smiled patiently. “though you may consider telling them yourself.”

“I will,” Virgil ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. “I want to tell Logan and Remus—”

“—but you don't trust Roman.” Janus supplied dryly, looking up at him.

Virgil hesitated, hunching down nervously in his chair as Janus walked behind him. “I-I’m sorry, Janus. I know he's your soulmate, but he doesn’t like me—”

“Well dear,” Virgil shivered as Janus finger dragged along his shoulder and his long fingers came to rest at the base of his neck. “That is simply not true.”

“What—” Virgil froze as Janus’ grip tightened on the back of his neck. He shuddered, feeling the strength in Janus’ wrists. Virgil bared his teeth and hissed his next words compliantly in Janus grip. “I'm pretty sure Roman has considered murdering me every time he's seen me.”

Janus leaned over his shoulder with a smirk. “You probably should have considered that before deciding to shove your tongue down his brother’s throat.”

Virgil turned his head up to Janus cautiously. “How do you know—wait, brother?”

Chuckling as Virgil swallowed nervously, Janus nodded. “Now, if you thought he was protective of Logan, you can only imagine how intense he gets regarding his own flesh and blood—”

“Wait, I—I didn't know—" Stiffening, Virgil stared at Janus with wide eyes, feeling his heart speed up in his chest.

Janus chuckled. His demeanor softened as his grip on Virgil loosened. “Relax, Virgil. I'm only teasing you. You’re not in any trouble. In fact, I daresay Roman might actually quite like you.”

Virgil stared blankly at Janus. “What?”

“Don’t get me wrong. There was no lost love for you at first. He would have been glad to leave you to your own devices on that ship, but—” Janus held up a finger as Virgil bit his lip nervously. “—since your incident with our smallest podmate, his opinions of you are no longer so black and white.”

“You mean Patton?” Virgil straightened upright, suddenly curious.

“Roman has a sweet spot for the kid,” Janus nodded slowly. “and you made quite the impression on Patton. He won't stop talking about you.”

Virgil smiled warmly at the thought and shrugged. “Kids tend to like me.”

“You have experience with them?” Janus asked nonchalantly, staring into the space above his head.

Virgil tensed, eyeing Janus suspiciously. “That’s none of your business.”

A tense silence hung between them as Virgil remained silent, but Janus merely smiled, staring into the space around him. “Clearing your mind doesn't change what I see, Virgil. If anything, it makes it eas—”

“Stop.” Virgil hissed. “Logan said you wouldn’t pry into anything I didn’t want you to and this is off limits. Otherwise, I’m ending this conversation.”

Glancing up one last time, Janus forced his gaze down to meet Virgil, ignoring what he was seeing above his head. “Very well. The point of this experience is not for me to make you uncomfortable.”

Virgil watched suspiciously as Janus leaned on the desk.

“Selkie children are often more intuitive than adults,” Janus mused absently as he crossed his arms, staring at the ground. “Personally, I believe it is because their magic is not fully concentrated into their pelt until it changes. They sense danger far quicker than adults. Human children are often similar. Are they not?”

“Sometimes." Virgil cautiously stared at Janus, who seemed suddenly lost in thought.

“Patton had no reservations about you, Virgil. In fact, he would have made more attempts to see more of you, but fortunately the child seems to respect my authority even when he disregards the others.” Janus lifted his head to Virgil with a curious look in his eyes. “Now, what do you think that says about you?”

Virgil hesitated. He looked down, considering Janus words. “It says nothing about me.”

Janus frowned, staring at him intently. “Roman believed you were a threat when Logan brought you here, but Patton’s reaction to you has given him pause. I think, given everything he’s seen of you, he’s beginning to doubt that you are actually a bad person.”

Virgil sighed. “Well, he's wrong.”

“I don't think he is, Virgil.”

Virgil tensed, chin tucked into his chest as he muttered breathlessly. Guilt welled in his chest as his voice trembled. “A good person wouldn’t have hid the fact that there’s a hefty price on my head from the one person who seemed to care if I lived or died on that ship—”

“Oh, please.”

Virgil blinked, looking up at Janus as he interrupted him. “What?”

Janus stared down at him seriously. “Any person with a shred of self-preservation would have recognized that sharing that information could have gotten you killed. You were only trying to survive, so spare me the pitiful display of self-indulgent self-deprecation.”

Virgil stared blankly back at him for a moment, before his eyes darkened once more. “I healed to a point where dying wasn’t an immediate threat days ago. I had no excuse to continue to hide it from them.”

“Oh really?” Janus replied dryly. “If you had been asked to leave, how long do you think you would have survived once we put you on a boat and shipped you off?”

Virgil stared at him quietly.

“Thought so. Your negativity towards yourself will not fly by me unchecked, Virgil.” A compassionate smile spread across Janus’ face as he paused. “You did the best you could, given the situation. No one was significantly at risk for your lies and you are _alive_.”

“Whatever—” Virgil gritted his teeth and muttered before Janus interrupted him.

“—and you shouldn’t be afraid to tell the people that are supposed to care about you that you’re in trouble—”

“Well, I'm not afraid of them. I'm afraid of Ro—” Virgil spat defensively.

“I will handle Roman.”

“What?” Virgil looked up at him in shock.

Janus stared intently at Virgil. “Roman will not bother you. You have my word that you can tell your lovers without retaliation from him.”

Virgil watched Janus blankly for a moment as he absently picked up the black pouch he set on the desk earlier. He opened his mouth, nearly speechless as he spurted out the only word that came to mind.

“Why?”

Janus glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow at him. “I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

A guarded expression stretched across Janus' face as tumbled the bag in his hands. The light sounds of stones tapping each other filled the silence as Janus stared at the ground. “I know what it's like to be a stranger here, Virgil. The other have known each other for years, and if I hadn't had Roman on my side, I don't think I would have ever gotten comfortable. You deserve that chance as we.” Janus paused with a subtle smirk. “Besides, I rarely meet people with as shit luck as myself, so I’m feeling the need to be generous.”

Virgil couldn't help to small smile that curled on his lip as he stared at the ground. “Well, I appreciate the buffer. If it keeps him from killing me for a few more weeks, I suppose it's worth it.”

“You might also begin considering you may live longer than the next few weeks.” Janus remarked dryly. “It would probably do your heart some good to start believing you’re safe.”

“I'll consider it,” Virgil smirked, eyeing the pouch in Janus’ hand. “if we move this process along.”

“Very well." Janus pulled his pelt off his shoulders, smiling as Virgil eyed the bag suspiciously. “Relax. It doesn't bite. Only I do that.”

Virgil glared at him as Janus playfully bared his sharp teeth at him. “Forgive me for not being a fan of the idea of spilling even more of my secrets to someone I barely know.”

“Oh, don't worry. The time for my questions is over.” Janus smiled coyly. “Now, it's time to see what the universe has planned for you."

Virgil tapped his fingers, anxiously tracking Janus' movements in the corner of his eyes as the selkie pulled his bright, white pelt off his shoulders. “What if I'm not interested in what the universe has to say?”

“Even if you aren’t, I am.” Janus stated dryly. “If something is coming our way, at least one of us should be on the lookout. So, I'm going to ask you to pull the stones anyway.”

“Fine.” Virgil snarled, watching Janus carefully.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I'll ever be.” Virgil tensely turned forward.

Virgil listened carefully as Janus stepped forward behind him. The familiar feel of the soft fur being placed on his shoulders sent shivers down his body. A strange tingling trickled down his shoulder as his energy seemed to drain from his body. He felt his eyes begin to close as his body relaxed.

“Wait—” Virgil mumbled tiredly, barely managing to lift his hand in protest. Janus hushed him and he felt a hand rest on his own, stopping his mild resistance.

“You’re safe with me, Virgil.”

Janus' soft whisper faded, one last sound as his vision darkened.

* * *

“Alright, my new friend.” Janus whispered, watching Virgil sway as his eyes glazed over. “Let's see what the universe has to say about you.”

Janus dropped the small black pouch on the desk in front of Virgil and stepped back, crossing his arms. “Virgil, please reach into the bag and pull the stones that speak to you out of the bag. Spread them out on the desk however you see fit.”

The disoriented man slowly reached out and dipped his hand into the pouch. Janus absently looked away, staring into the gaslight as he waited for Virgil to stop moving.

A sharp crack sent Janus' head spinning back to Virgil. Janus rushed back to him, frantically looking for injuries. He could see no apparent injury as he swayed back and forth, stones spread on the desk in front of him. Curiously, he turned down to view the spread as waves of energy radiated off then sending shudders down his body.

Spread out on the table were four jet-black stones. Symbols etched in gold on each piece glimmered in the firelight as it flickered chaotically in the gas lamp. His mouth hung open as he found himself staring at the final stone.

“Virgil, what happened?”

The small piece of obsidian was cracked down the center, splitting the gilded symbol down its center.

“The Elder Futhark has spoken,” Janus whispered, tipping his head in reverence to the stones before returning his gaze nervously to Virgil sitting mesmerized in his chair.

A soft, purple haze shifted slowly around the man's body. The gently moving aura was beautiful, but the dark streaks of black radiating from the man's chest unsettled Janus, stark indicators of the battle raging in the man's heart. He glanced down, running a finger along the edge of the broken stone.

“Wunjo, the rune of kinship.” Janus ran his finger over the broken symbol. “You’ve lost someone—or given the situation, perhaps you believe by staying here, you’re giving them up.”

Janus tilted his head up as Virgil groaned. An uncomfortable expression crossed the man's face as he began to shift, resisting the pelt. Janus patiently rested his hand on Virgil’s, whispering quietly. “Relax, my friend. I am not going to pry any further, but I am—I am sorry for your loss.”

Virgil seemed to relax, dipping his head to his chest. Janus’ heart clenched at the sight of wet streaks tracing down Virgil’s face. He gently rubbed his thumb along Virgil’s wrist as he turned back to the stones. “Let's finish this quickly, Virgil. I don't think it's best to leave you in this headspace for too long.”

He turned his eyes to the stones. The first stone in the series caught his eye. “The Dagaz, the rune of awakening.” Janus sighed, staring at the black streaks radiating from Virgil’s chest. “Light and dark struggle for balance within you. You are on the precipice of great change, but only if you choose to let the darkness go. If, not, the guilt you’re feeling may well eat you alive."

Virgil winced, subconsciously recoiling as the black streaks swirled menacingly around his heart. Janus squeezed his hand, smiling at Virgil “It won't be easy, but we'll help you quiet the storm inside your heart.”

“The Dagaz is paired with the Uruz, the rune of survival and endurance.” Janus stared intently at the rune’s stark shape as he ran his fingers over the engraving. “There’s no surprise that Uruz appeared. Surviving is all you've been able to do for the past few weeks.”

“And finally, the Nauthiz,” Janus stared absently at the final rune. The room darkened for a moment as a breeze drifted through the room, nearly blowing out the gas lamp in front of them. “The rune of friction.” He sighed, heart aching as he stared at the dark circles around Virgil’s eyes as his arms hung wearily at his sides. “This conflict isn't over. Your past is going to find you one last time."

A soft squeeze of Virgil’s hand sent shivers down his body. He looked up to see Virgil’s eyes cracked open. Fear flickered in his eyes as he leaned forward. Janus gasped as Virgil collapsed forward. He lunged forward, catching Virgil’s chest with his hand.

“Breathe, Virgil. I've got you."

He quickly slipped an arm under Virgil’s legs and behind his neck. Janus lifted his light frame out of the chair, carrying him to the bed.

“You do not need to fear, Virgil. We’re going to help you survive whatever is coming.” Janus whispered, setting Virgil on the bed next to him. “I'm going to save you some stress and let you forget this, Virgil. Please, let me bear this for you.”

A choked sound escaped Virgil as he leaned into Janus' shoulder, hands tightening on Janus’ shirt. Janus arms curled around him and his eyes glowed a fierce amber as he hovered protectively over Virgil.

_“You are safe here.”_ Janus whispered, a deep magic flowing through his body. _“If you trust me, leave these memories with me so you may continue to heal unhindered.”_

A sharp gasp escaped him as Virgil relaxed in his arms. “Thank you for your confidence, Virgil. I'm going to take back my pelt now, and waking may be rough, but I'm here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Janus clutched him protectively as he pulled the pelt from Virgil’s shoulders, heart aching as Virgil grasped at his shirt.

“I'm so sorry, Virgil.”

* * *

_I'm drowning._

Virgil gasped for air, clutching absently at the space around him as he struggled, unable to move. Through his fighting, he could feel air slowly filling his lungs as he squirmed uncomfortably, pulling at the soft fabric in his hands. Slowly, the fear abated as he was able to draw a long breath and started to become aware of his surroundings. He sucked in a sharp breath, looking up.

“Janus?”

The grip around his shoulders loosed as Janus looked down at him with a soft smile. His gilded scar glimmered beautifully as Virgil found himself staring.

“Virg—”

Loud footsteps from the corridor abruptly stopped Janus’ statement in his tracks. They both turned their heads up at the sound of metal creaking to see Remus burst through the door with Logan shortly on his heels. They rushed forward anxiously and their anxious expressions seemed to settle as Virgil looked up at them from where he was curled in Janus' arms. Remus relaxed slightly, locking eyes with Janus.

“Jannie, what happened?”

A shadow of movement at the door caught Virgil’s eye as Roman stepped through the doorway with a sleeping Patton hanging off his shoulder. Roman’s eyes flitted carefully over Janus before turning to stare at Virgil. Feeling the burn of Roman’s eyes, Virgil instinctively pulled back from Janus’ shoulder, swaying as he sat upright.

“The—” Janus looked down as Virgil pulled away from him before tracing his gaze to Roman. Virgil watched Roman’s expression soften as Janus turned to him and a gentle smile spread across his face. Janus paused, hesitating before turning up to Remus to continue. “The reading hit a nerve and waking was a bit uncomfortable for our new friend.”

“I-I’m fine.” Virgil frowned as his voice cracked. He straightened upright, trying to force his breathing to slow as he tried to force the attention off of himself.

“Love, you've been crying.”

Virgil turned to Logan's concerned expression. He flushed red as he reached a hand to his face, feeling wetness on his cheeks. He dipped his head, muttering to Janus as he wiped the tears from his face. “It’s nothing. I told you the universe never has anything good in store for me.”

“Well, perhaps _never_ is rather strong assertion, my dear.”

Virgil tilted his head up to see Remus and Logan watching him sheepishly for a response. Adrenaline jolted through his body as he realized what Logan was implying. “That’s not—No! I’m sorry. You guys are good—so good—”

Remus raised and eyebrow at him with a devious smirk. “Do you hear that, Lolo?”

Virgil turned to Remus as he stumbled over his words. His mustache twitched playfully as he stepped toward Virgil.

“We’re _good_."

Virgil shivered as he traced Remus' gaze to over to Logan. Logan blinked for a moment before straightening slowly, flashing a sultry grin at Virgil. “Oh, Re. That is simply unacceptable.”

“I know, right?” Virgil tensed with anticipation as Remus abruptly stepped forward, wiggling his eyebrows. “We're a _god damn delight.”_

“Wait, I didn’t—” Virgil held his hands up in surrender as Remus seductively punctuated his words with steps toward him, barely containing his giggling as he crept forward.

“We're an _absolute treat,_ Re.” Logan smiled coyly as he stalked toward Virgil, his piercing eyes locked onto him. “I think perhaps Virgil needs a reminder of how lucky he is to have both of us.”

“—and I'm out.”

Casting nervous glances at his soulmates as they closed in on him, Virgil reached a hand out as Janus casually pushed himself up off the bed. “Wait, Jan—”

Virgil’s plea was abruptly cut short as Remus’s shoulder connected with his back and his face unceremoniously landed on the soft blanket in front of him. His grunt was muffled as Remus wrapped his hands around his waist. Remus let Virgil roll to his side as he curled around Virgil’s back. Virgil grimaced, letting his hair fall over his hair as he tried to hide his smile. The gentle pressure of Remus' chest pressed against his back was comforting and his breath caught in his throat.

Remus pulled him closer tipping Virgil back until he was almost laying on top of Remus. His gentle breaths on his neck sent pleasant shudders down Virgil’s body. A soft gasp escaped him as Remus cradled his chin into the nook of his shoulder.

_Fuck._

Virgil closed his eyes, flushing with embarrassment at his reaction. He groaned, muttering into the blankets as Remus squeezed him. “What are you trying to prove?”

“Oh, gloomy boy.” Remus purred into his ear, giggling as Virgil sucked in a sharp breath as Remus breathed on his neck. Virgil nodded stiffly could almost hear Remus smile as he whispered in his ear. “I'm just the distraction."

Fingertips brushed his cheek and Virgil jolted, his eyes shooting open. Virgil’s heart pounded in his chest as he stared into Logan’s eyes, inches from Virgil’s face. Logan paused, resting his hand on Virgil’s cheek. He waited for Virgil to relax before resting his knee on the edge of the bed as he leaned over Virgil.

_Fuck._

“Lo—” Virgil whispered breathlessly closing his eyes as Logan’s lips brushed his own.

“Oh, Lolo.” Remus giggled. “You stole his breath away.”

Logan chuckled as Virgil shivered. He reached his hand around Virgil’s next “Tell me, love. Do you still feel unlucky?”

Virgil swallowed, tasting Logan’s breath. Emotions welled in his chest at his soulmates’ efforts to distract him. He relaxed into Remus, feeling grateful for their gentle attention as he whispered. “No.”

“Good, love.” Logan smiled, leaning back as Virgil leaned into his hand.

“Thank you.” Virgil smiled at Logan as the man stared adoringly down at him. He sighed with relief as he relaxed into his soulmates’ touch.

Remus giggled and Virgil smiled as Remus squeezed tightly around his waist. “If you needed for us to get you all hot and bothered, all you needed to do was ask—”

Virgil tensed at the sound of Roman clearing his throat across the room.

“Do remember there is a child in the room, Remus.” Janus' familiar drawl filled the air. “The last thing any of us need is to have Patton parroting your filthy mouth.”

“Kid's knocked the fuck out—”

“Remus—”

Virgil tensed as Roman's growl filled the air. Logan slowly straightened upright, giving him a clear view of Roman across the chest. Remus pushed himself up allowing Virgil to sit up timidly. He shrank behind Logan as he stared at Patton curled into Roman’s chest. Janus hooked an arm around Roman' waist from behind him, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder as his chest pressed to Roman's back. Virgil could almost smile as the intimidating selkie’s expression softened as he looked over at Janus with adoration.

“Patton’s heard worse coming from you two than me—” Remus pressed, jumping up off the bed.

Janus rolled his eyes as Remus approached. “All of Roman and I's displays of affection in front of Patton have been perfectly tasteful.”

“Yeah,” Remus giggled, leaning close to Janus. “If by tasteful, you mean tasting the inside of Roman's mouth—”

Remus abruptly stopped his mocking as Patton shifted subtly in Roman’s arms. Patton’s soft murmur stopped all movement in the room as he lifted his head. Remus smiled at Roman before leaning close to brush Patton’s hair out of his face. “Hey, Pattoncake. Did you have a good nap?”

Patton nodded tiredly as he absently reached up to grab Roman’s collar.

Roman smiled. “Are you ready to go to bed, my little hero?”

“No, I'm ‘kay.” Patton protested weakly, pushing his head off Roman’s chest as he looked around, blinking wearily.

“I think it's probably best we get you—”

Virgil looked up as Roman gasped loudly.

“Vee!”

Virgil couldn’t help but smirk at Roman’s shocked expression as Patton hung halfway out of his arms, squirming to get down. Roman kneeled, trying to lessen the fall as Patton slipped from his hands. Patton started to bolt forward, only making it a few steps forward before Janus' voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Patton, that wasn't very nice.”

Virgil watched as Patton hesitated, clearly aching to run towards him, but surprisingly he turned and hung his head. “I'm sorry, Jannie."

“Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Roman. He's the one you scared halfway to death when you decided to jump off his chest.” Janus smirked at Roman, who rolled his eyes with a soft smile.

“Sorry, Roro.” Patton kicked his feet at the ground impatiently before looking up at Janus. “Can I go see Vee now?”

Janus raised an eyebrow at him.

“Please?” Patton pleaded, fidgeting with anticipation.

Virgil couldn’t help but shrink back as Roman looked up at him. The expression on his face was unreadable as he stared at Virgil.

“Ask permission before you smother him, Patton. "

Janus smiled as Patton turned, beaming as he bolted over to Virgil. Virgil smiled as Patton approached. He was excited to see the kid again, though he couldn’t seem to keep from nervously glancing up at Roman's intense stare as Patton stopped at the edge of the bed.

“May I come up there?”

Virgil smiled, heart warm at the obvious excitement in his eyes. “You want to sit with me?”

Patton nodded vehemently, leaning his arms over the edge of the bed.

Glancing up at Roman staring at him, he hesitated. He looked to Roman's gaze for permission, but his face remained unreadable. A slight frown formed on Virgil’s face as he turned back to Patton. “Listen, kiddo, maybe not this time, but—”

“It's okay, Virgil.” Janus’ voice drew Virgil’s gaze up. He watched as Roman’s eyes slowly turn to Janus before returning to him, his face unreadable.

“I—”

“If you’re okay with Patton joining you on the bed, I promise you it's fine.” Janus smiled encouragingly at him and Virgil looked to Roman. The man's intense stare continued, but he nodded stiffly at Virgil.

“Okay, kiddo.” Virgil turned to Patton with a nervous smile. “Come on up then.”

He watched as Patton scrambled up the edge of the bed. Excitedly, he slid in next to Virgil, curling underneath his arm as he yawned. “Guess what, Vee?”

Virgil’s skin prickled with awareness as all eyes in the room turned toward him, but he smiled watching Patton cuddle comfortably against his chest. “What?”

“I scared all the spiders away.” Patton muttered quietly.

Virgil smirked. “Oh yeah? How did you do that?”

“I yelled real loud.” Patton yawned again, snuggling into Virgil’s shoulder.

“And that worked?”

“I was smart. I did it at their bed time so they were extra scared,” Patton mumbled, eye drooping. “I made sure to run through the whole tunnel so I got ‘em all.”

“If you’re the spookiest thing in the room, nothing can touch you,” Virgil chuckled. “and it sounds like you've got that mastered, kiddo.”

Patton nodded into his chest, reaching an arm across and mumbled. “I even scared Roro.”

“Running down the halls screaming like a banshee in the middle of the night would chill anyone to the bone, Pat."

Virgil looked up, relaxing at the soft smile on Roman's face as he crossed his arms, watching Patton drifting off on Virgil’s shoulder. He'd almost relaxed when Roman's eyes flicked to him, noticing him staring. Immediately, Virgil dropped his gaze from Roman, feeling his heart beat in his chest.

“I think it's time we take him to bed.” Glancing down at the child snoring lightly under his arm, he nodded, feeling reluctant to let the child go so soon.

“Good. Take him,” Remus cooed. Virgil looked up to see Remus jostle Roman with his shoulder as he grinned wildly down at Virgil. “because we’ve got places to take our boy too.”

Virgil looked up at Remus. “What?”

“Well yeah,” Remus smirked at him. “Lolo and I have something planned for your first night of freedom. You didn't think we were just going to leave you in here again tonight, did you?”

“I mean, I didn’t—” Virgil started before wincing as Roman’s deep growl interrupted him.

“Remus—”

“What, Ro? That was the deal, wasn’t it?” Remus instinctively stepped between him and Virgil. “He jumped through all your hoops. Is he free to go or not?”

Roman held his ground as Remus leered at him, staring Remus down. “Me allowing him to be free to roam the island does not mean you get to ignore the rest of the rules. Where are you planning on going, Remus?”

“We're not going to the beach, Roman.” Logan’s voice was almost timid as he interrupt. “Remus and I are not intending on taking any risks.”

Virgil stared at him in disbelief. His demeanor was uncharacteristically solemn, almost apologetic as he looked up at Roman. Virgil watched as Roman hesitated, looking down at Logan with concern in his eyes.

“Let them go, Roman.”

Roman turned to Janus, staring for a moment before returning his gaze to Remus. “Promise me you’ll stay off the beaches and out of sight.”

“I'm not an idiot—” Remus protested with a snarl.

“Promise me now, Remus, or I'm not allowing it.”

“Chill out.” Remus sighed dramatically, though Virgil couldn't help noticing Remus take a step backwards respectably as he conceded to Roman’s authority. “We're only going to the rocks. We will not leave the tunnels.”

Virgil felt a chill travel up his spine as Roman continued to stare at Remus without blinking.

“I promise, Ro.” Remus grinned reassuringly, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I'm not going to take any chances tonight.”

“Very well. You may go.” Roman’s stern gaze softened and a smile twitched at the corner of his lips. He turned his head, barely concealing his smile with a stern look. “Virgil?”

Virgil jumped at the sound of his name, looking up at Roman. He shivered as Roman turned to him. “Yes?”

“You are free to explore the island.” He paused as Virgil nodded nervously. “However, I expect either Remus or Logan to accompany you—”

Roman paused, holding up a finger as Remus and Logan began to protest. He flashed a stern look at both of them and waited until they settled uneasily before turning back to Virgil. The hair on Virgil’s arms raised as Roman's stern expression landed on him.

“This is for your safety as much as everyone else. There are rules I expect you to follow, if you are to stay here, and Remus and Logan will be responsible for showing you the ropes. Is that agreeable?” He waited for Virgil to nod stiffly before looking to Logan and Remus. “And I will hold both of you responsible, if he breaks them under your watch. Got it?”

Remus growled petulantly but nodded in agreement.

“We accept your terms, Roman.” Logan nodded, compliantly, watching Virgil’s nervous demeanor as he gave Roman his affirmation.

“Once you are on your own, you will be responsible for your own mistakes.” Roman paused as Virgil dropped his gaze to the ground and nodded. “I will not treat you differently than anyone else here, but know that these rules are in place to keep everyone here safe and I do not take transgressions of them lightly.”

Virgil bit his lip and nodded, submissively dropping his gaze.

“And Virgil?”

He lift his head slowly, surprised to see an encouraging smile spread across Roman's face. Virgil blinked in disbelief, looking to Logan and Remus uncertainly before turning back to Roman.

“Please, allow yourself to relax. I'm not your enemy.” Roman smiled as Virgil stared at him blankly. “I know we had a rough start, and I apologize. My personal biases nearly cost you your life and I intend to begin to rectify my mistake by making this transition as easy for you as I can.”

Virgil blinked, nearly speechless with shock. “What?”

Roman paused and started to step forward. He approached slowly, giving Virgil a chance to object as he moved towards him. Smiling gently, he leaned over the bed. Virgil watched him as he slipped his hands under Patton’s arms and lifted the child up to his shoulder. Patton’s hand grasped around Virgil’s shirt for a moment before relaxing as Remus pulled him away. Roman stilled above him for a moment as Patton murmured sleepily into his chest. Virgil found himself staring at the soft look in Roman's eyes as he waited for him to continue.

“I only wanted to keep everyone safe. I'm sorry.” Roman paused, looking up from Patton. “You have a place here, Virgil, if you choose to stay.”

Virgil’s eyes flicked to Janus, but the look of surprise on his face immediately ruled out the possibility of psychic intervention as a result of the spiritually sensitive selkie. He looked back to Roman’s earnest smile, blinking in disbelief that Roman had just apologized to him of his own free will.

“T-thank you.” He managed to mutter, still blinking in shock.

“You’re welcome. Enjoy your night, Virgil.” Roman smiled before glancing at Logan and Remus. “and stay safe. _All of you._ ”

Virgil stared blankly at Roman as he indicated him with the others.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He shivered and watched as Roman turned away from him, carrying Patton towards the door. Roman nodded for Janus to follow him and the scarred man smirked, rolling his eyes as Roman passed him by. The subtle gold on Janus face glimmered as he gave Virgil a quick nod before taking his cue to follow Roman, leaving Virgil alone with his soulmates.

“Love?”

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to abate the shock in his chest as he looked up to see Logan looking over his shoulder at him at the end of the bed. He watched as Logan held his hand out to Virgil with a cocky smirk.

“Are you ready to see the island, dearest?”

His eyes drifted up to the eager look in Remus' eyes as he stood by the door before turning back to Logan’s confident smile. Virgil smiled, heart light as he nodded and took Logan’s hand. An excited breath caught in his throat as he allowed himself to be pulled off the bed and dragged to the door as they stumbled out into the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Virgil is free to explore the island and spend time being adored doted on by his boys.<3
> 
> Comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated. I can't wait to see what people are thinking of the reveal of some very big pieces of back story :D Thanks for reading!


	8. Amazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm who doesn't enjoy a little fluff for the holidays?  
> I hope you're having a wonderful day :)
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Romantic contact, Sexual Innuendo/Jokes, Swimming/Water, Blindfold

Virgil stumbled as Logan dragged him half-blind through the dimly lit corridors. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep pace with Logan and Remus as they pulled him at a full sprint through the narrow halls.

“Where are going?” Virgil huffed as he nearly slipped on the slick ground turning a corner.

“You'll see, love.” Logan's grip on his hand tightened as he called back to Virgil.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Virgil muttered breathlessly. Logan slowed to a walk in front of him and he blinked trying to the adjust to the near complete blackness. He glanced around, listening carefully before looking forward to Logan. “Lo? Where's Remus?”

Logan stopped moving, still gripping Virgil’s hand tightly. Hot, humid air surrounded them but Virgil shivered as he noticed the subtle yellow reflection of light in Logan's eyes as he turned to face him.

“Lo—” Virgil squeaked as Logan dropped his hand and grabbed his collar of his shirt. Gently, Logan pushed him back into the wall, leaning into his ear.

"Take off your shoes.” Logan whispered quietly.

“What—”

Virgil’s voice cut off abruptly as Logan’s hand brushed his jaw. “Do you trust me?”

Logan’s hands wrapped around his waist and Virgil relaxed in his arms, leaning his forehead into Logan's shoulder. “Of course, Lo.”

“Good.” Logan leaned forward to press a quick kiss Virgil's lips as he let out a melodious chuckled.Virgil’s body tingled as the deep sound resonated in his chest and Logan's breath rushed over his neck as he whispered in Virgil's ear. “Now, take off your shoes.”

Virgil felt a rush of excitement as Logan stepped back and he reached down to pull off his shoes. He'd barely stood back up when Logan stepped forward and cupped Virgil’s jaw with both hands, pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips. Virgil's soft gasp was stifled by Logan's lips as he melted into the wall behind him.

“Where’s Remus?” Virgil whispered breathlessly as Logan’s hands trailed down his neck, pulling his cloak over his shoulders.

“Don't worry, love.” Logan hushed him as he dropped Virgil’s cloak gently on the ground beside him. " He is waiting for us up ahead."

“Shouldn't we go meet—” Virgil shaking voice trailed off as Logan kissed his collarbone, sending warm shivers down his body.

“We will meet him when he's ready for us, dearest.” Logan whispered gently. “Tonight is not your night to worry, love. All you need to do is let Remus and I take care of you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Virgil whispered quietly. His heart fluttered nervously at the thought of all the attention being on him but the thought quickly left his mind as Logan hooked an arm around his waist.

“Now, love. I have a very important question for you.” Logan’s fingertips trailed the collar of Virgil’s shirt and his body felt like it was on fire at the light touch. Virgil sucked in a breath, barely keeping his eyes open. His eyes fluttered forward and he could just make out the knowing smile on Logan’s face as his breathing became shallow. “Do you swim?”

“What?” Virgil blinked slowly for a moment in confusion before looking over at Logan. “Yeah, I can swim okay.”

“Good,” Logan whispered as his fingertips teased at Virgil's waist before slipping under his shirt to gently pull it over his head. “Remus and I will help you, but I need to know you're not afraid of the water.”

“Where are we—” Virgil’s voice cracked as he reached out in front of him and his hand met bare skin.

_When did he take off his shirt?_

“No more questions, love. Everything will be answered in time.” Logan chuckled as his hands came to rest on Virgil's waist. He stepped closer edging Virgil back into the wall as he whispered in his ear. "Now, do you fear the water?"

"No," Virgil mumbled breathlessly as Logan's hands came in contact with his bare skin. He tossed back his head, trying to steady his breath as he whispered back to Logan. "I grew up around the ocean. I'm not worried about swimming."

"Good." Logan smiled as he wrapped his hand around Virgil's. "Follow me."

Virgil stumbled in the dark as Logan suddenly pulled him forward. Thankfully, Logan seemed to go slower as light disappeared from the corridor around them and Virgil became blind as Logan dragged him along. Warm air drifted up through the chamber, clinging to the walls and making them slick. He'd only just gotten used to Logan’s movements when his lover's hand suddenly tightened around his own and Logan pulled Virgil out in front of him. A subtle light flickered behind him as Logan stepped toward him with hungry eyes and a smile that sent a shiver down Virgil's spine. Logan raised a hand to Virgil's chest as he backed Virgil further into the room.

“I hope you don't mind.” Logan whispered coyly. "We do have one more test for you."

“T-test?” Virgil stuttered, glancing up as the room illuminated from behind him in a soft, blue glow. He glanced over his shoulder and squeaked as he noticed the sudden drop directly behind his foot. His foot slipped as the ground started to crumble under his weight, but a quick hand around his wrist stopped him from dropping into the glowing water below.

“Oh, no. Not yet, dear.” Logan smiled devilishly as he held Virgil close to the ledge. “I am not ready for the beast to take you.”

“The b-beast?” Virgil mumbled, casting a glance down at glowing, blue crests of the waves rippling across the surface of the water. He seized, heart stopping as a dark shadow darted back and forth across the water. "Wait—"

“It has come to my attention that, despite your acute observation skills in regards to other situations—” Logan let of his wrists, letting his hand ghost along Virgil’s bare chest until he hooked Virgil’s chin and tilted his head up. “you seem to remain stubbornly resolute in avoiding seeing the positive aspects of yourself, Virgil.”

“What?” Virgil stared blankly at him, almost forgetting where he was standing until movement in the pool below sent new waves of light dancing across the room.

A dangerous glimmer appeared in Logan’s eyes as he stepped forward, crowding Virgil on the ledge. “The beast is hungry, love. So, tell me. What is it that you bring to this relationship?”

“What?” Virgil's eyes nervously flicked down to the swirling water below, watching the shadow move below the surface of the water. “I don’t know—”

“ I won't be denied, Virgil. I will make you will say something nice about yourself,” Logan's smile softened knowingly as Virgil looked away. Slowly, he raised a hand to Virgil's cheek, raising his gaze up so he could see Logan's sympathetic smile. “but perhaps, we can start with what I see.”

Blue light danced across Logan’s skin as Logan dropped his hand from Virgil’s chin and smiled at the blank look on Virgil’s face. “You are stunning, love, and I would be quite content to keep you around just to be able to stare into your beautiful eyes every morning.”

Virgil's cheeks burned and he was suddenly grateful for the dim lighting in the room to hide his embarrassment as Logan stepped closer.

“But more than that, you have consistently shown yourself to be compassionate, attentive and respectful to everyone around you. You weren't even tempted to take my pelt. Despite how pleasurable touching my pelt must have been for you, your concern for my comfort and safety was more important than how you felt. I am consistently and overwhelmingly impressed by you everyday, love.” Logan smiled patiently. “Your turn, dear.”

“I-I don’t know.” Virgil whispered shyly, dropping his gaze. "I'm not—"

“Just one kind thought about yourself, Virgil.” Logan raised his hand to push Virgil's hair out of his face, staring up at him earnestly. “That’s all I am asking of you.”

A subtle smile twitched at the corner of Virgil’s lips as he stared down at the at the ground, considering Logan's request. “I care, like a lot, about making this work, Lo. Whatever I need to do to make everyone comfortable, I want to make that effort. I-I care about you and Remus—and everyone else.”

“That will suffice for now,” Logan smiled sweetly with a sigh. “but only because I think your proclivity for self-sacrifice is an issue for another night."

“What—” Virgil's question was cut off and his voice cracked abruptly as Logan leaned closer.

His eyes looked to Virgil’s for any sign of hesitation before closing the gap to ghost over Virgil’s lips. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat as the man's hands brushed over his skin to settle on his waist. Logan hovered for a moment as Virgil's heart pounded in his chest with anticipation. Virgil nearly leaned into close the gap, but unexpectedly, Logan lifted his head away slowly. Virgil had only a moment to blink in confusion at Logan's mischievous smile before he felt the man's hands pressing against his waist, tumbling him into the warm water below.

“What the f—” Virgil sputtered, spitting the water out of his mouth as he surfaced.

“Language, Virgil. You’re going to have learn to control that tongue around here—” He chided him haughtily from above, grin widening as he winked down at Virgil. “— for Patton, of course.”

“You’re a b—” Virgil's growled words stopped abruptly, nearly shrieking as something smooth slipped past his foot. He nervously looked up to Logan’s nonchalant grin as he started to move quickly to far edge of the water to pull himself out. Unfortunately, the shadow seemed to read his mind, stopping between him and the shore. “Lo! What's in here with—”

Logan laughed smoothly, walking along the ledge as Virgil started to scramble through the water. “Hurry, Virgil. He's getting impatient.”

“Lo!” Virgil called breathlessly as he searched the light gently emanating from the water, searching for the shadow. “I did what you asked. Why did—”

“I do apologize, love. I must admit that I intentionally misled your expectations to get you to do what I wanted. You see, the beast was never intended to be a punishment,” Logan smiled coyly at Virgil’s blank expression. “He is your reward.”

“What—” Virgil’s confused statement was muffled by the water as a solid force slammed into him from behind. He struggled for a brief second before he recognized Remus’ loud giggle in his ear and he went limp, realizing what had happened. His face soured dramatically as he looked up to see Remus's wet head poking up out of the water. He rolled his eyes, grumbling discontentedly as Remus swam up behind him and slipped his around Virgil's chest from behind, treading water as he held him afloat.

“Oh,” Remus cooed playfully in his ear. "I think I broke him, Lolo."

“I hate you both.” Virgil growled dryly as Remus dragged his limp body to the edge.

Logan smirked, sat down on the ledge so his legs hung over the pool. “Come now, Virgil. I would have thought our little trick was obvious. Remus would hardly disappear this early in the night.”

“He didn't come up for air! How was I supposed to know he wasn't some sort of eldritch tentacle demon?” Virgil sputtered, starting to tread water as he leaned his head back on Remus' bare chest to glare at Logan above them.

“I wish!” Remus growled. The deep vibrations tickled Virgil's neck and Remus grinned as his cheeks reddened. “I can definitely think of a few uses for the extra limbs. I'm sure you would love it, if I could—”

“Stop!” Virgil groaned, his blush deepening as Remus purred into his neck. “If you dare finish that thought, I’ll—”

“Oh, scary boy!” Remus teased, curling around him. “I love it when you get feral, lover boy.”

“I will bite you—” Virgil growled, trying to squirm out of Remus' grip.

“Kinky." Remus giggled louder as he squeezed Virgil tightly.

Virgil’s groan turned into a whine. “Logan, help…”

Logan’s smooth chuckle rung out above them as Virgil turned up to see his face glowing from the gentle, blue light of the water. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat as he found himself staring at Logan’s shirtless figure in the dark.

_Fuck._

Virgil shifted backward. The skin of his back brushed Remus’ bare chest, sending a shiver down his spine as he thought about Remus pressed against his back. A small rush of insecurity swept over him as he considered his own body and he quickly broke eye contact with Logan.

Logan raised an eyebrow as he noticed Virgil’s shift in expression. The heat in Virgil’s cheeks burned, but thankfully Logan didn’t seem inclined to bring it up. He simply smiled down at Virgil. “I believe it is in your best interest to allow you to fight your own battles, but if you need Re to relax on his teasing, all you need to do is tell him.”

“Wait, what?” Remus immediately backed away and swam around to the front of Virgil. “Am I bothering—”

“No—” Virgil held his hands up apologetically. “You’re good. I'm just, um, not used to this much attention, especially not from, uh—”

Remus raised an eyebrow at Virgil as his head dipped back down. He couldn't resist swimming closer to him with concern in his eyes, wrapping a hand around Virgil's wrist. “From what?”

Virgil's face flushed and suddenly he was grateful for the steam rising off the water around him so the Remus could excuse the embarrassing shade of red his face was turning. He dipped his head, biting his lip as Remus continued to stare at him expectantly. “Please don’t make me say it, Re.”

“Say what—” Remus asked, confused.

“Virgil finds your appearance pleasurable, dearest.” Logan stated nonchalantly from above them, smiling devilishly as Virgil glared up at him. “You have to be gentle so you do not overwhelm our new—”

Virgil interrupted his casual statement with a loud groan, sinking deeper into the water as his face lit up a bright red. “I'm just going to sink into oblivion now.”

Remus was almost purring as he swam around him and caught Virgil as he attempted to sink into the water. He curled his arms around Virgil’s waist from behind him, preventing him from sinking in embarrassment. His gentle breaths pressed against Virgil’s back, and despite his show of mock anger, he couldn't help shivering pleasantly as Remus whispered in his ear. “Aww, he likes me.”

“Of course, I do,” Virgil whispered breathlessly, before flashing a mock glare at Logan. “It's the other idiot that has me questioning my taste.”

Logan’s cocky smile didn’t falter for a moment. He dipped his head with a coy glimmer in his eyes as his mussed hair dropped down slightly over his eyes. “To be fair, I didn’t make you say anything.”

Virgil’s heart jumped in his chest as his mock anger threatened to immediately melt away at the mere sight of Logan’s soft look of innocence, but he forced himself to steel the last of his quickly fading resistance and mutter a few defensive words. “I didn’t mean for you to tell him.”

“I’d tell you to be clearer with your intentions,” Logan hummed playfully. “but to be honest, giving Remus a reason to wrap you up in his arms was well worth the deliberately misinterpreting your words.”

Virgil grumbled defiantly as Remus chuckled in his ear. He was nearly so caught up in Remus’ breath on his neck that he almost missed the small splash in front of them as Logan dropped off the ledge into the water next to them. Virgil's breath suddenly caught in his throat as Remus pressed tightened against his back. He barely had a moment to adjust before Logan’s hands hooked his hips. Logan’s wet hair brushed Virgil’s forehead, sending waves of pleasure down Virgil’s spine as they held him between them. Remus snuggled his head into the crook of his neck and Virgil couldn’t help but shiver as Logan whispered in his ear.

“Are you ready, love?”

“R-ready?” Virgil flushed as his voice cracked and he looked up as the blue light from the water flickered chaotically in Logan’s eyes.

Logan’s smooth laugh filled his ears as adrenaline flooded Virgil’s body. “Relax, dear one. We are merely going to swim a little deeper into the cave system.”

Virgil paused, looking up to Logan in confusion. He glanced around the cave. All four walls glimmered in the glow of the light from the water and he couldn’t see any other exits. “Where—”

“We’re going underground, pet.” Remus growled in his ear.

“Underground?” Virgil couldn’t help but glance down nervously as the dark water below them.

"Do not be alarmed, love." Logan whispered a smirk. “The swim to our destination only takes a few minutes. ”

“A few minutes—” Virgil muttered, frantically looking between his lovers as they smiled playfully down at him “We won't be able to breathe.”

“Funny thing about being seals part time—” Remus giggled in his ear. “—we actually can hold our breath for a quite a long time.”

“But I'll drown—” Virgil’s heart jumped on his chest as Remus chuckled in his ear and he pleaded with them, nervous that his soulmates were not taking his concerns seriously. "I can't go. I won't have enough breath—"

“Well, damn.” Logan whispered coyly, raising his hand to Virgil’s cheek. Virgil’s skin tingled and he closed his eyes as Logan's thumb brushed his jaw. “I guess we will have to share.”

Virgil’s eyelids fluttered in confusion as he looked up into Logan's eyes. “What?”

Logan chuckled and Virgil could almost feel Remus grin on his shoulder as Logan leaned his face in closer. Virgil’s heart fluttered as Logan's lips brushed his and the selkie whispered once more.

_“Share my breath, love.”_

A soft gasp escaped Virgil as Logan's lips gently connected with his own. Remus' grip tightened around his chest as Virgil’s body went limp. Virgil's mind went blank as air flooded his lungs. The strange sensation of his air suddenly expanding in his lungs was so overwhelming he nearly didn’t notice Logan pulling back.

“Fuck, Lo—” Virgil blinked up at Logan, bleary-eyed as feeling came back to his body.

Logan smiled fondly at Virgil out-of-breath expression as Remus squeezed him gently. “Are you okay, Virgil?”

Virgil nodded wearily, glancing back at Remus. The small smile curled on Remus sent warmth spreading across Virgil’s chest as he curled into his gentle support. “What did you just do, Lo?”

“He connected your breathing, lover boy.” Remus' dulcet voice resonated soothingly against Virgil’s neck as he breathed deeply. “Now if Lolo can breathe, so can you.”

“What—really?” Virgil perked up, looking up at Logan.

Logan’s eyes glimmered chaotically as he smiled. His head hovered just above the water as he Remus suddenly chuckled in his ear. “Oh yeah. It's a kinky, little trick Lolo can do that has plenty of of other—”

“Remus—” Logan smirked as he chided Remus softly

Remus' mustache twitched Virgil could feel the feral energy as his eyes fixated on Logan. Virgil's breath caught in his throat as Remus' hands moved from his chest, drifting down to Virgil’s waist. Caught up in the movement of Remus' hands, Virgil almost missed the subtle, shimmer of a challenge in Logan’s eyes as Remus grew restless behind him.

“You can’t be upset with my teasing when you’re the one playing the exhibitionist, Lolo.” Remus grinned mischievously at Logan.

Logan’s lips curled into a smile as he feigned innocence “I am certain I don’t known what you mean, Re.”

“Yeah right, and I really am an eldritch tentacle demon.” Remus growled playfully. “See I can lie too, Lolo.”

Curiously, Virgil leaned up off Remus chest as energy started to return to his body. “What’s he mean, Lo?” 

“Admittedly, the kiss was not strictly necessary for me to pass my breath to you.” Logan admitted sheepishly. “I may have been acting up the ritual a bit, but to be fair, seeing you in Remus’ arms simply made the opportunity too tempting to pass up, especially given the added benefit of drawing a reaction out of Re.”

“Bastard.” Remus giggled, loosening his grip on Virgil’s waist as he spun Virgil around to face him. His hands left Virgil’s waist and he reached up to curl his fingers around the back of Virgil’s head. The tips of Remus’ fingers pulled gently at Virgil’s hair as he leaned down, pausing as he waited for Virgil’s affirmation. After a quick smile from Virgil, Remus pulled Virgil into a kiss, a deep purr resonating his chest as Virgil let out a soft moan against his lips. Remus movements were subtle as Virgil leaned flush against Remus' chest. The warm water lapped against his back as he melted into his soulmate’s arms. He was suddenly grateful for the additional breathing capacity as Remus gently rested his hands on his waist.

“Are you ready, lover boy?”

Virgil nodded subtly as Remus gently brushed his hair out of his face.

“Good,” Remus whispered. “So, here’s what's going to happen. Lolo and I going to dive down first, and you can join us whenever you’re ready. After that, you just try to get a grip on my fur and let me do all the work.”

Virgil giggled, feeling light as a feather as Remus winked at him and nuzzled his neck. “You mean your pelt?”

Remus smiled down at him with an endearingly crooked grin. “Not this time, kid. We're going _au naturel_ for this trip.”

A jolt of adrenaline pulled him out of his daze and his eyes shot up to Remus, feeling a sudden burn on his cheeks. “Wait— Wait. I don't think—”

“Relax, Virgil.” Logan smooth voice resonated behind him and Virgil shivered pleasantly as Logan’s fingertips drifted down his back. “Re's teasing you. He simply means that him and I will be using our alternative forms to ensure we reach our destination in a timely matter.”

Virgil relaxed slightly as he glanced over his shoulder at Logan. “Seals?”

“Yes, dearest.” Logan cooed as his hands drifted down to Virgil’s hips. “if that is acceptable to you.”

Virgil closed his eyes and hummed his affirmation as he eased in their grip. He smiled closing his eyes as he focused on his lovers' gentle touches.

“Alright,” Logan curled around his shoulder to give him a peck on the cheek. "whenever you are ready, Virgil."

Virgil left out a breath as his soulmates’ hands fell away from him and he heard a soft plop next to him as they disappeared under the water. He stayed there for a moment, breathing in the hot air as he listened to the movement of the caves around him.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was alone, staring into the underground of the mountain as the glowing reflection of the water danced on the ceiling. Virgil sat hypnotized by the soothing movement of the light around him. His body and soul had never know this level of peace before. He felt entirely at peace and safe as the warm water settles deep in his bones. He could feel years of aches and pains that seem to release at the gentle massage of the water moving around him and he smiled to himself, barely willing to believe his new reality.

Virgil raised a hand to his cheek, wiping away tears of release at the simplicity of his existence here. The gift of being allowed to heal without feeling the need to constantly watch over his shoulder was a weight off of his shoulders that he never guessed he would have been allowed. He was quiet for a long moment, deep in gratitude before a familiar feeling of fur brushed his toes and he smiled, remembering where he was meant to be. With a quick breath, he ducked beneath the water. He stretched his hands out one by one, pulling them back toward his chest as he propelled himself deeper into the water.

A sudden rush of water moved around him as a shadow shot past him. Virgil paused, staring at the shadow circling back to him when he felt a nudge. He glanced down to spotted, silver head popped up next to him and the darker seal stopped in front of him. He had only a moment to adjust to the sight of his lovers' new forms before the silver seal began nudging his hand toward the dark seal's pelt.

Virgil glanced up at the surface, still in disbelief that his lungs were not already screaming for air. Slowly, at the silver seal's insistence, he wrapped his arms around the dark seal, securing a grip on the front flippers and holding tight as the powerful tail sent them surging forward. Despite the warmth of the water, he shivered as they dove deeper into the water and the subtle light from above disappeared.

The next few minutes felt like an eternity as they passed through darkness. Remus was beneath him and he could feel Logan's movement in the water as he danced around them, but despite the fact that his lungs were still full of air, anxiety began prickling under his skin as their trek continued through the darkness. Years of evolutionary instinct rebelled against his conscious mind as he clung tight to the body underneath him. His mind only finally started to settle as he felt Remus push them up to ascended in the water. Buoyancy started to take over and he let go of Remus to push himself up and break the surface of the water. He only had a moment of reprieve before one arm curled around his waist and another covered his eyes.

“No peeking, pretty boy.” Remus growled playfully in his ear as he started to drag him toward the shallows.

Virgil smiled, happy to let himself to float along in Remus’ arms as they moved through the water. A few moments later he felt soft sand under his toes as they neared the shore and he drew in a short breath as Remus stopped.

“You did so well, love.” Logan’s hand came to rest on Virgil’s cheek as he leaned close enough to taste Virgil’s breath. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m a bit tied up at the moment.” Virgil smirked as Remus giggled and tightened his grip on him.

“The swim did not make you nervous?” Logan pressed, his voice soft but serious.

“A little—” Virgil admitted as his cheeks turned a light pink. “—but I trusted you guys.”

“Good,” Logan whispered, raising his other hand to cup Virgil’s face. “and seeing our other forms, that did not disturb you?”

Virgil paused as silence hung between them, try to process the meaning of Logan’s words. “Why would that disturb me?”

Logan let out a half-hearted chuckle as he ran a finger along Virgil’s jaw. “I must admit I worried that it wouldn't truly set in your mind that Remus and I are selkies until you saw our other forms in person."

“No—You're beautiful in both forms—” Virgil sputtered out quickly, unsettled by the tremor in Logan's voice. “—in different ways obviously, but I—”

Virgil quieted as Logan’s hands tensed on his jaw. He smiled and took a slow breath as he brought a hand up to hid own cheek, interlacing his fingers with Logan’s.

“It was magical, Lo.” He whispered softly, smiling as he squeezed Logan’s hand. “Really, it was amazing to see more of you and Remus.”

There was a brief pause as Virgil waited blindly for Logan's response. He'd nearly started to continue his clumsy explanation when he felt Logan’s lips press against his own. The brief kiss was made more intense by the Remus’ hand covering his eyes, leaving him breathless as Logan pulled back He was deep in his own bliss as Logan let out a relieved sigh.

“You are perfect, dear one.” Logan whispered. His voice was deep, resonated with fondness as he leaned into Virgil’s chest.

Virgil flushed red at the praise and he barely managed to stutter out a response as Remus purred contentedly in his ear. “I'm not—"

“Hush,” Logan cooed, running finger down the side of Virgil's face to stop at his lips. “Perfect.”

“Okay.” Virgil whispered shyly, unable to deny Logan’s persistence.

Remus chuckled in his ear as Virgil slackened complacently in his arms. “Alrighty, honor system time. Keep your eyes closed until I say so. Got it?, lover boy?”

Virgil nodded slowly, keeping his promise as Remus lifted his hand from his eyes. He felt Remus shift behind him, and his face suddenly flushed as Remus swept his legs out from underneath him. Instinctively, he reached his arms around Remus' neck clinging to the man as he carried him bridal style out of the water.

Anticipation prickled along his skin as a cool draft passed over him and he shivered, already missing the warm water. Fortunately, his discomfort was short-lived as a large, fluffy towel was draped over him and his feet were placed gently on the ground. His eyes fluttered as he struggled to contain his own curiosity, but the darkness quickly returned as a dry cloth was pulled over his eyes and a blindfold was tied around the back of his head.

“Almost there, love.” Logan voice drifted up from behind him as his hands drifted down Virgil;s back, guiding him forward.

Another arm wrapped around his shoulder as he was guided up the shore until the soft sand turn to stone. He breathed in the warm air around him, nervous with anticipation as he cautiously proceeded forward. They'd only walked a short distance when his foot came down on something moist and soft. He gasped and pulled back at the sudden unexpected texture.

“It’s all good, lover boy.” Remus giggled, taking him by his hand as he led him forward. “I know you’re dying to get down and dirty, but the mud is the least of your worries.”

“You only wish I was that easy.” Virgil smirked as he cautiously took a few steps forward, feeling the strange sensation of the soft, warm ground beneath him.

Remus hummed excitedly in his ear. “Looks like boy's got some bite now that he’s getting comfortable."

“I'd comment on the biting if I wasn’t afraid you'd actually be into that.” Virgil teased back with a coy smirk.

“You have no idea, pretty boy. Unfortunately, I’ll have to stow my kinks for now,” Remus whispered with a chuckle as he raised his hands to Virgil’s waist, gently stopping him in place as he pressed up against Virgil's back. “I'll have to settle for blowing your mind.”

Virgil's breath caught in his throat at Remus’ statement. He felt his cheeks begin to burn a bright red as he stuttered out a few words. “W-what do you—”

He hadn't even finished the thought when he felt hands between his head undoing his blindfold. The fabric fell away from his eyes and he blinked as eyes adjusted to the dark. When his vision finally cleared, his mouth dropped open as he stared into the cavern.

The ground of the cave was covered in soft, green moss. Along the path they’d taken, Virgil could see various fungi and algae thriving in the moist air. The area was covered in life and and color. Even between the various collections of growth stood huge crystal deposits, some of which well over the height of his knees that reflected the vibrance of the undergrowth below, giving the room magical aura of swirling color. The brilliant variety of colors could have held his gaze for hours, if not for the fact that his eyes were immediately drawn up to the ceiling. A gentle, green glow emanated from the clusters of points on the cave walls. Dozens of points of lights sparkled down from above like stars in the night sky, gently illuminating the beautiful variety of plant life along the path. He stood breathless staring up at the wondrous sight before him until his eyes drifted down to the clearing before him. His heart warmed at the sight of a blanket spread out on the ground before him.

“Do you like it?” Logan asked quietly, coming up behind him.

“It's magical.” Virgil whispered breathlessly still unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful sight in front of him.

“Actually, love.” Logan chuckled at Virgil’s still awed expression. “Besides the natural magic emanated from the island, this place is completely untouched by our magic.”

“How?”

“Lolo made it himself.” Remus giggled, jostling him out of his stupor.

Logan’s smile turned sheepish as Virgil looked to him curiously. “You made this?”

“Well, to say that I made anything here seems inaccurate. I merely transplanted the different species I found pleasurable from other places on the island and tend to them.” Logan stated matter-of-factly, though Virgil could hear a flutter of pride in his words as he spoke.

“Logan, it's amazing.” Virgil’s heart warmed as an adorably, shy smile appeared on usually overconfident selkie’s face.

“It is a simple ga—”

“Just take the compliment, dork.” Remus gushed as he hooked a hand around Logan’s waist and tucked a kiss into his neck. A fond smile spread across his face as Logan leaned into him as his mustache tickled his lover’s neck. “Not everyone could even keep this glowy shit alive, let alone bring it all together here like you did.”

Logan took a breath, leaning his forehead into the side of Remus’ jaw as Remus’ arm curled around his waist. Virgil's heart fluttered at the sight as he found himself staring at the wonderfully soft expression on Remus’ face as he supported Logan. Even as Logan looked up at him, his attention was so focused he nearly didn’t catch the words that passed his lips as he whispered up at Virgil.

“There's a nook on the far wall, if you would like to change into something dry.” Logan’s comfortable smile drew his attention as his grey-blue eyes flickered in the glow of the bioluminescent growth around them. “I left you some spare clothes that seemed of adequate size and style for your taste.”

“What?” Virgil blinked in confusion as his vision turned down to Logan.

Logan chuckled at Virgil’s confusion as Remus closed his eyes and curled around him. “Considering how humans tend to value modesty, I assumed you would prefer privacy to change so I arranged that for you.”

“I—No, I do,” Virgil glanced over his shoulder to the far wall as he struggled to find the right words. “Should I—”

“Go ahead, lover boy.” Remus purred, glancing up from Logan’s neck to grin crookedly at Virgil. “You won't miss anything. We'll wait for you.”

Virgil smiled and nodded, biting his lip as he backed away. He was already anxious to return as he turned to nimbly avoid the thriving plant life underneath him. Behind the small rock formation, he managed to squint through the soft glow of the purple mushrooms that had found their home between the walls and locate the package Logan left for him. In front of him a small leather pouch was laid out on the stones. He glanced over his shoulder, scrambling to dry off before he picked up the small bag to break the wax waterproofing seal on the bag.

Virgil froze as he reached his hand in the bag and felt the soft fabric meet his fingers. He paused, quickly wiping his hand off on his towel before delicately pulling the silk, purple shirt and narrow black pants out of the bag. Despite spending well over a month acclimating to Logan’s expensive tastes, Virgil couldn’t help the way his skin crawled with guilt at handling the material, but he didn't exactly have another option, so he carefully placed them on leather pouch as he finished drying himself.

Once he'd finally changed, he glanced down at himself, feeling the fabric move gently with him. The pants clung gently to his legs and the shirt billowed nicely as he moved. Fiddling as he attempted to tie the collar, he couldn’t help but feel Logan's choice to of a shirt with such a low neckline was intentional. Virgil sighed and tried to relax in the comfortable clothing. He knew Logan wouldn’t have given him anything he didn't want him to have, but Virgil struggled to shake the feeling that there clothes were something he should even be allowed to touch, let alone wear. He shook his hands, trying to gently work his anxiety out of his body before he stepped out to reunite with his soulmates.

_Gods. How is this even real?_

He let out a long exhale, pacing back and forth as he flapped his hands. He was nervous and excited as he gave himself one last look over, and admittedly, even if the feeling of the high-quality silk was something he'd have to get used to, he had to admit he was really digging the purple.

_I look good._

It was an unfamiliar thought, but he felt a light flutter in his chest at the subtle enjoyment he got from seeing himself even from his limited perspective. He smiled and with a long exhale, he finally ducked out from behind the rock and made his way back to his soulmates. Almost immediately he was stopped in his tracks as he spotted his soulmates, fully changed, and laying together in the clearing. Somehow, in only a few short minutes of his absence, they'd managed to curl up into each other on the blanket while they were waiting for him.

Virgil's steps slowed and he paused, staring down at them. The dark, blue blanket they were laying on was nearly black in the dim, emerald light of the bioluminescent flora on the ceiling. Remus laid on his side, face resting his hand as he stared adoringly down at Logan laying on back in front of him. Logan's eyes were closed as Remus' fingertips drifted up and down Logan’s chest. Virgil smiled as he watched Remus’ lips moving as he whispered gently into Logan’s ear. Virgil was so caught up staring he almost didn’t notice Remus glance up at him with a playful glimmer in his eyes.

“Well, well. you clean up nice, pretty boy.” Remus purred as Logan opened his eyes and tried to blink away the haze of comfort to lift himself to his elbows to look at Virgil.

“I—uh, I just—” Virgil stuttered, feeling suddenly nervous as both of his new lovers stared up at him with an intensity in their eyes.

“The purple suits you, Virgil.” Logan whispered affectionately as he sat up, staring at Virgil with a sultry smile.

Virgil felt his cheeks burn for what he assumed to be the thousandth time that night as he turned his head down to tug at his sleeve. “Thanks—uh, I appreciate you letting me borrowing these.”

“I think you need to keep them, love.” Logan whispered, still staring as he crossed his legs and gestured for Virgil to come lay in front of him.

“Hottie's got a body!” Remus called, cackling manically as he reached up at Virgil.

“You’re the worst.” Embarrassed, Virgil muttered as his face reddened and he buried it into his towel as he approached. He stepped closer, allowing Remus to take his hand and pull him down next to them. “I can't—I can’t keep them though."

“But you look so good!” Remus cooed as he pulled Virgil closer. "You have to keep them. Otherwise, how will I ever get the chance to tear them off of you."

Virgil groaned and Remus rolled onto his back laughing as Virgil's blush deepened on his cheeks.

“What Re says is true.” Logan stated plainly, gesturing for Virgil to lay his head in his lap. “You do look exceptional in those clothes. I do think it would benefit us all if you would consider keeping them.”

“I-I can't accept them.” Virgil stuttered, siting down as Logan winked at him. He smiled nervously as Logan reached over and pulled his head down into the pillow he had placed in his lap. He settled in, getting comfortable as Remus wrapped his arms tightly around him. “They’re too expensive. I can't—”

Logan looked down at Virgil in his lap with a smirk. “You do not even know what they cost, love.”

Virgil avoided his gaze nervously. “I-I can feel it, Lo.”

“Would it ease your mind to know that I received them at no cost to myself?” Logan smiled patiently as he looked down at Virgil, brushing his hair out of his face. He didn’t falter as Virgil looked up at him suspiciously.

“He's telling the truth, Virge,” Remus giggled as he looked fondly up at Logan. "Lolo's never paid for a thing in his life."

“What?” Virgil glanced down Remus whose arms and legs were gradually starting to entangle around him.

“I tend to receive a lot of gifts.” Logan smiled shyly as Virgil looked up at him. He tipped his head down as he rested his hands on Virgil’s temples massaging them gently.

“From who?” Virgil almost moaned as Logan’s touch.

“I—This island is along a trade route and often we have groups of merchants transporting their goods stop here.” Logan blushed as he ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, massaging his scalp.

Virgil scrunched his face as looked up at Logan, barely able to focus as Logan massaged his head. “I thought you guys didn't interact with humans.”

“Typically, no. Roman doesn’t even allow us near the beaches during the day, and even then, we’re almost never there in our human forms.” Logan whispered as he combed through Virgil’s hair. “However, as a matter of necessity, there are a few trade ships whose routes regularly pass our island that we've established a bond with in order to secure necessary supplies we are unable to procure for ourselves.”

Virgil blinked in confusion as he looked up at Logan. “What does that have to do with receiving gifts?”

“The sailors think they’re going to get lucky with Lolo, if they bring him enough stuff.” Remus wiggled his eyebrows at Virgil as he chuckled.

“Despite my repeated attempts to convey that I am in a committed relationship, the men seem intent on tempting me away from Remus,” Logan shrugged, massaging Virgil’s jaw and neck as he continued. “and though I do not wish to encourage the behavior, I see no harm in accepting the gifts they bring me.”

"And you're okay with this?" He glanced down at Remus curiously.

"If these men think they get to Lolo through gifts, they're idiots." Remus purred, contentedly staring up at Logan. "If you want to win Lolo's heart, you need to show him how far you're willing to go for him. You have to be willing to go for him. Be willing to go deep diving into the caves to help him find a new species of mushroom—" Remus giggled, looking down at Virgil with a smirk. "—or be willing to trust him enough to not even think twice about swimming into the underwater tunnels of the island so he can show you his favorite project."

Virgil smiled, honored as Logan's soft gaze fell on him and he gently moved to massage Virgil's neck.

Remus chuckled as Virgil caught on to him implying that he had already captured Logan's heart and he grinned up at Logan's soft expression. "So, no. I'm not really worried those simple sailors are going to tempt Lolo away, and if they try to force something, Lolo knows he has my blessing to tear out their throat with his bare teeth."

"I love you, Re."

Virgil smiled at the adoration passing between them, almost sighing as Logan’s fingers worked at the tension deep in his neck. “So, you really didn’t pay for these?” 

“No, nor would they fit me.” Logan smiled peacefully. “Your slight frame is almost a perfect fit, so you might as well take them, Virgil. You would be doing me a favor by taking them.”

“Thank you.” Virgil whispered quietly.

“You are most welcome, love.” Logan whispered fondly.

“I also—” Virgil smiled nervously. He yawned as he relaxed into Remus' touch while Logan continued to massage away his stress. “I just—thank you both for everything. This is amazing to see and I appreciate you bringing me to a spot that clearly means so much to you.”

“I made this place because missed seeing the stars.” Logan admitted sadly, smiling down at Virgil. “It does not have the exact effect that I would prefer, but certainly it has its own curiosities, and it as offered me a lot of comfort in the last few years.”

“Why can't you go see the stars?” Virgil looked up as Logan’s hands stopped moving.

“I can sometimes, but Re and I grew up sleeping under the stars. We saw them every night,” Logan whispered, smiling as Remus’ eyes peeked up at him. “but here, Roman has strict rules about being above ground, especially when it comes to forming any sort of pattern of behavior.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Virgil muttered tiredly, looking up at him with blurry vision.

“He has his reasons—”

“The first reason is he's a little bitch—"

“Remus—It’s not Roman’s fault.” Logan sighed. “If anyone is to blame, I would think I am responsible.”

“It's not you fault either, Lolo.” Remus whispered, taking Logan’s hand. “You couldn’t help what happened.”

“What? “ Virgil asked, looking between their soft expressions. He continued to stare until Logan finally tore his eyes sway to look down at Virgil.

“Our movements have been limited since we were forced to break off and become out own pod. Selkie pelts are worth a fortune, and gathering all five of ours could set a human for life twice over.” Logan smiled sadly. “Most selkie pods protect themselves through numbers. Some pods have well over one hundred members, which means constant patrols to give early warning if danger approaches. Since there are only four of us capable of keeping watch, we have to rely primarily on staying hidden, hence Roman’s rules.”

“I don’t know if I deserve all of this, but thank you, Lo.” Virgil whispered. “I appreciate how far you’ve gone out of your way to make me comfortable tonight.”

“You deserve it all, lover boy.” Remus muttered breathlessly in his ear and Virgil smiled at the half-dazed look of determination on Remus’ face.

Logan smiled at him, reaching over his shoulder to grab another blanket he spread it out over Remus and Virgil before moving to slide in on Virgil’s other side. “You had a stressful day, love. Meeting with Janus took a lot of emotional energy and we’re happy to help you recover.”

“Thank you.” Virgil trembled, feeling grateful tears in his eyes as Remus grip tightened on his waist.

“What’s wrong, love?” Logan’s hand reached up to Virgil’s cheek and he smiled as Virgil leaned into his touch.

"I don't know if I can stay awake." Virgil whispered guiltily, clenching his eyes shut. “but I'm not ready for this to end.”

“Oh, dear one.” Logan whispered as he gently kissed Virgil’s forehead as his hand drifted down to wrap around Virgil’s neck. “Just because tonight is ending does not mean any of this is going away. You have many nights just like this to look forward to.”

“You’re stuck with us, punk.” Remus tired growl resonated against his back as his arm tightened protectively around his waist.

“We are never going to stop adoring you, Virgil.” Logan whispered fondly, leaning his forehead down to Virgil’s as his breathing began to slow. "You can count on that.

Virgil smiled as his chest warmed with the gentle love surrounding him from both sides as his soulmates held him tightly. Finally, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he'd been holding and eased in his lovers’ arms. Happy tears fell from his face as he settled into the comfort of the warm blanket between his lovers. It was only a few minutes before he settled into a peaceful sleep knowing he was deeply, deeply loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Virgil's birthday, but hey, I wanted my poor anxious boy to get all of the love and adoration he deserves and Logan and Remus were happy to oblige <3
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and theories are always appreciated. I love seeing what people are thinking <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll update this one but I'm sure it won't be too long :)


End file.
